


A kiss to send us off

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: Seungri creía que esas cosas solo pasaban en los dramas, en las películas o a sus amigos. Sin embargo, de un día a otro, se encontró cayendo una vez más por el dolor de su última ruptura. Por lo que bebió hasta quedar inconsciente, y entonces despertó en una suite, junto al mejor amigo de su padre.  Un par de besos,  un par de citas sin mucho sentido... y Seungri se enamoro perdidamente.Y meses después, cuando todo parecía brillar de nuevo... ese viejo amor regreso decidido a tener al menos un beso para despedirse.





	1. "Meet me here"

_"Meet me here"_

 

El frío del invierno llegó de golpe, un par de velas se consumían lentamente, un hombre alto y apuesto estiró su mano sobre la mesa de aquél elegante restaurante y tocó con decisión la mano de su acompañante, quien se sobresaltó un poco — **estamos en público hyung...** —musito tímidamente, sin detener el roce. Su hyung únicamente sonrió, haciendo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan, el menor estaba cayendo todavía más ante esas sonrisas. Era la décima cita en la que Seungri tomaba con seriedad a Seunghyun, sin decirle que aquello era simple atracción física, ahora eran citas reales, dónde el mayor lo miraba fijamente cuando él hablaba sobre su vida, sus preferencias y sus metas a futuro, dónde Seungri lo miraba de vuelta y comentaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaría saber más de arte, y de su trabajo como curador. Simplemente ya estaban en un punto donde la relación comenzaba a establecerse, dónde los dos aceptaban ser parte de algo nuevo, y Seungri se sentía sinceramente emocionado con pensar en ello.

Esa cena estaba siendo en público, en un restaurante conocido, donde no solo ellos cenaban con esa gran vista de Seúl, el pelinegro giró ligeramente la mirada, temiendo porque algún conocido lo mirara en dicho lugar, en dicha situación. Seunghyun atinó a hacer presión en su agarre, obligándolo a mirarlo de vuelta — **no estés nervioso, no quiero que ocultemos nada.**

Seungri miró al castaño hablar con seriedad, a diferencia de cómo lo creía, ese comentario lo hizo confiar un poco más en el mayor. Sus manos se soltaron y ambos degustaron dos postres distintos, el mayor comía algo de fresa mientras el menor comía un pastel de chocolate con almendras, Seunghyun miro como el pelinegro miraba de reojo el plato con el postre de fresa, así que tomo un poco en su cuchara y lo extendió hacia el otro, invitándolo a probar. Como era de esperarse, Seungri se sonrojo y trató de negarse, intentó tomar la cuchara él mismo, sin embargo, Seunghyun lo miro mal — **sé que has pasado mucho en el extranjero, pero recuerda que es de mala educación rechazarme** —el pelinegro rodó un poco los ojos y acercó su boca a la cuchara, lamiendo con delicadeza hasta el último rastro del helado y demás. Su acompañante se quedó con una mirada llena de lujuria, el menor solo medio sonrió y miro a su derecha, donde las demás mesas estaban, regreso a su postre y tomo un poco de la cubierta del pastel, llevó la cuchara a su boca y la lamió con la misma delicadeza, esta vez mirando a los ojos al mayor, quien no concebía lo que pasaba frente a él.

— **No puedo tocar tu mano, pero si puedes hacer eso en público... interesante** —el pelinegro solo ahogo una risa y regreso a comer tranquilamente de su postre.

¿Quién iba a decirle que luego del pésimo año que vivió iba a terminar saliendo con un amigo de sus padres?

Solo diez minutos después Seunghyun ya besaba con avidez el cuello del menor, musito una sarta de obscenidades a su oído, cosa que solo ponía más duro a Seungri. El restaurante estaba sobre uno de los hoteles más importantes de Seúl, el que casualmente pertenecía a Seunghyun, por lo que conseguir una suite no había sido ningún problema. El pelinegro gimió por lo bajo cuando el mayor lo levantó del trasero y lo pegó a la pared continua a la puerta, no tenían ni un minuto de haber entrado, y Seungri agradecía la soledad del pasillo, ya que Seunghyun no había dejado de tocarlo mientras caminaban a la última puerta — **dios, no hay trasero más hermoso** —susurraba con lascivia a la vez que postraba sus grandes manos en las nalgas del menor.

Seungri se aferró al cuello del castaño cuando sintió que su espalda abandonaba la pared, se sujetó con fuerza y unos pasos después sintió su cuerpo caer de lleno en un gran colchón, la habitación los recibía con una ligera oscuridad, pero las luces de la ciudad no podían sino atenuar la iluminación y mejorar el ambiente entre los dos. Seunghyun subió ambas piernas a la cama y lo miro desde su altura, estando de rodillas ante él, comenzó a quitarse los botones de su camisa negra, esa que estaba decorada con seguros, una que Seungri ya conocía de memoria. Lo detuvo y se incorporó prontamente, ayudándole a deshacerse de los demás, mientras abría dicha camisa se encargó de besar el moreno pecho del mayor, el cual no solía estar tan trabajado como el suyo, pero no podía ser más perfecto tal como era. Cuando la camisa desapareció, el mayor levantó su rostro y lo besó intensamente, dejando que su lengua y la suya bailaran a un ritmo pasional, dejándose saber lo que sentían en el momento.

— **Déjame desvestirte** —dijo en un murmuro, haciendo que Seunghyun solo retirara las manos fingiendo rendirse. Seungri se mordió un labio y beso su cuello con deseo, bajando poco a poco, lo giro y lo empujo en la cama, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente por esa iniciativa. Tanto sus manos como sus besos llegaron al lugar indicado, el lugar que le rogaba atención inmediata, desató aquel cinturón de quizá cientos de dólares y lo lanzó a saber que parte de la lujosa suite. Un botón se fue y luego un cierre bajo, aun mordiendo su labio comenzó a jalar de ese pantalón negro, en cuanto vio la notoria erección oprimida por un bóxer sintió un calor conocido en su vientre bajo. El pantalón desapareció y el menor se encontró a si mismo subiendo a besos y caricias por esas largas piernas, acarició el bulto del mayor con una sonrisa coqueta y se deshizo del pedazo de tela con suma delicadeza, su mano derecha de inmediato se encargó del miembro del mayor. Comenzó a tocarlo lentamente, consiguiendo un par de jadeos del otro, coquetamente bajo el rostro para quedar cerca, Seunghyun miró con atención cada movimiento, desde como la lengua del menor probo la punta hasta como su boca succionaba todo lo que le era posible. Un infierno para el mayor, Seungri sabía a la perfección donde lamía y donde ponía más atención, tenía a Seunghyun arrugando la sábana y gimiendo sin poder más. El pelinegro sintió como una mano jalaba de su cabello, eso lo motivo un poco más, así que tomó un ritmo más rápido, haciendo que el otro lo moviera de inmediato, terminando sobre la sábana.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Seunghyun recuperaba el aliento, una vez lo hizo, se encargó del menor. Desde quitarle a mordidas esa camisa negra, hasta arrancar ese apretado bóxer Calvin Klein, dejándolo desnudo y dispuesto a recibir — **nunca dejes que alguien más te toque Seungri, eres mío** —susurro en su oído a la vez que le abría las piernas con las rodillas, posicionándose en el medio.

— **También eres mío** —respondió el pelinegro como respuesta, lo jalo del hombro y lo beso posesivamente. Seunghyun sonrió a mitad del beso, secretamente le encantaba que Seungri respondiera de la misma forma a esas frases que decía sin pensar dos veces.

El castaño rompió el beso y bajo a mordidas por su cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar y reír cuando pasó específicamente por su estómago. Jugueteo un poco con la erección del menor, no quería hacerlo terminar aún, así que se estiro un poco y sacó lo necesario de su saco, el que estratégicamente había dejado en la orilla de la cama. Lubrico sus dedos y dejó que uno invadiera al pelinegro, haciéndolo sorprenderse por lo frío, para después tenerlo pidiendo por otro, un par de movimientos más, y otro se añadió. Un momento después Seungri ya rogaba por sentir a Seunghyun, quien sonrió y se colocó un preservativo, jugó con su miembro en la entrada del menor, lubricándose bien, ya que, si algo odiaba, era lastimar a su pequeño Seungri. Apenas sintió su calidez dejo sus manos caer a los lados del menor, miro al pelinegro a la vez que se adentraba más en él, miro cada reacción esperando por su comodidad. Seungri abrió los ojos y lo miro, asintió y Seunghyun comenzó a moverse un poco más, salió y entro un par de veces, hasta que sintió como el menor se empujaba con fuerza ante él. Entonces Seunghyun perdió el control, el menor era demasiado estrecho y caliente, además de que sus gemidos eran la más hermosa melodía. Dejó que una mano se aferrara a la cintura de Seungri y la otra sostuviera su peso sobre él, con cada embestida besaba los labios del menor, comiéndose esos gemidos y jadeos de placer — **más, Seunghyun, más** —le rogaba con desespero, volviendo más loco al mayor. Lo embistió con fuerza y más rapidez, sin embargo, sintió que podían hacerlo mejor, así que se separó y lo hizo ponerse en cuatro, lo que el menor comprendió de inmediato. Entro de nuevo, esta vez sin cuidado, sintió como Seungri se penetró prácticamente solo y entonces tomaron un ritmo más intenso, Seunghyun ya estaba dándolo todo, dejó que sus manos se aferraran a las caderas del otro, probablemente dejando marcas rojas por la fuerza. Quito una mano y se recargo en él, bajo rápidamente y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo, Seungri se quejó y gimió más profundamente, haciendo que el mayor casi terminará.

— **Ya, ya no puedo... ¡Seunghyun!** —grito en la última estocada que tocó su punto antes de que se corriera en la mano del mayor, quien continúo embistiéndolo solo un momento antes de correrse inevitablemente, gruño en el hombro de Seungri y respiro agitado. Ambos jadearon por el gran orgasmo, respiraron con dificultad y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, sin moverse.

Seunghyun giro su rostro y se acercó al pelinegro para besarlo suave y lentamente, un perfecto beso para después de hacer el amor, algo que le demostraba al menor que aquello era más que serio, que eso ya era un enamoramiento real — **vamos a ducharnos.**

...

Un auto negro y elegante se detuvo frente a un edificio imponente, detrás de él un deportivo rojo también se detuvo, y por último otro auto negro. Un hombre se bajó del deportivo mientras estiraba su cuello, estiro su largo abrigo negro y se colocó sus usuales lentes negros. Camino hasta la entrada mientras un par de hombres lo seguían, caminaron por el lobby del edificio y capturaron la vista de todos, llegaron hasta los elevadores y su asistente presiono el botón por él, una vez subieron se encargaron de que el hombre del deportivo viajara a solas con su asistente. Dicho asistente comenzó a dar un resumen sobre las acciones de la empresa, seguido de los pendientes del día y terminando con los mensajes que tenía.

El joven titubeó al querer decir algo más, el mayor lo notó — **¿paso algo más?** —le preguntó mientras se detenía abruptamente en medio del pasillo.

— **Su padre está aquí.**

Seungri cerró los ojos y se quitó el par de lentes oscuros, se giró hacia su asistente y medito mejor lo que haría — **¿Dónde están todos?** —se sorprendió al ver las oficinas vacías a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde.

— **Deben de estar a mitad de...**

El chico detuvo sus palabras cuando miro que alguien caminaba hacia ellos — **¿Qué clase de director no sabe dónde están sus empleados?** —otro hombre mucho mayor que ambos se acercó a los dos. Seungri sintió escalofríos, sin embargo, actuó como si no pasara nada.

— **Están en una reunión padre, desubique por un momento la hora que es.**

— **¿Por qué llegaste tarde?** —le cuestionó firmemente.

"Porque anoche salí a cenar con tu amigo Choi Seunghyun y luego de provocarlo en medio de su restaurante, él decidió tomarme como postre en la suite más cara de su hotel. Esta mañana decidí entretenerlo más y se nos hizo tarde por estar jugando en la bañera. Lo siento papá."

El pelinegro aclaró su voz — **tuve una reunión antes.**

Su padre asintió y camino y de regreso a la oficina, Seungri le hizo señas a su asistente y este se fue de inmediato, entraron a su oficina y su padre tomo un lugar en el sofá grande, el menor solo camino y se quitó su abrigo con paciencia. Esperando por el regaño que su padre comenzaría a darle. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, desde pequeño, desde que el único heredero tenía que estar capacitado para todo. Seungri era el futuro de dos empresas, que para su comodidad se fusionaron cuando él tenía quince años. Convirtiéndose en el importante "Grupo Lee", un imperio con una fortuna grande que parecía no tener fin con todos los negocios que ahora Seungri se encargaba de traer a la vida. Sus padres no sufrieron al heredar poco a poco las cosas, ya que el menor nació con los negocios en la sangre, quizá el único dolor de cabeza para ellos, era el hecho de que el pelinegro no quería un matrimonio arreglado. Cuando cumplió los 18 su padre arregló un compromiso ideal, con una hermosa mujer que como era de esperarse, era la heredera de una línea de maquillaje mundial. Seungri consiguió zafarse de ello, haciendo que la mujer fuese quien cancelara todo. Dos años después su madre consiguió a otra mujer, una conocida de ella, casi su amiga, mayor que Seungri por dos años, solo un mes después, esa señora también cancelo todo compromiso. Siendo Corea una potencia y una cultura cada vez más abierta, su padre aceptó el romance que Seungri tenía con otro joven, la homosexualidad de su hijo no le importaba, decía que un heredero podía bien venir de una amante y ya. Y el otro joven, siendo un heredero más importante que Seungri, tenía a su padre por los cielos con la fortuna que representaría un matrimonio entre ellos. Su madre no estaba tan contenta, claro, pero Seungri estaba encantado, estaba más que enamorado de ese chico, lo había conocido en medio de una reunión de estudiantes en Nueva York, donde Seungri se especializaba en negocios internacionales.

Kwon Jiyong era el nombre de aquel joven, pasaron medio año romanceando por todo Estados Unidos, solían hacerlo en secreto, hasta que un par de fotógrafos los siguieron y capturaron tomas de ellos caminando de la mano por el pier de Santa Mónica y besándose en medio de la playa. Así explotó todo, al siguiente día ambos fueron obligados a regresar a Corea por sus respectivas familias, tuvieron una cena de negocios solo un par de días después. Donde los negocios se hacían entre los adultos, y donde el producto a negociar eran sus hijos, quienes desgraciadamente poco notaron de lo que sus padres hacían, ya que estaban en un punto donde casarse y estar juntos era lo más importante para ellos.

Triste. Porque esos negocios eran importantes, porque esas cláusulas que nacieron en esa cena iban a afectarles en poco tiempo. Debido a que sus padres creían que aquello era un matrimonio arreglado, así que se enfocaron en hacer que cada quien ganara lo suyo, y sacrificara su parte. Con los meses sus reuniones ya no se enfocaban en ser una pareja, ahora los negocios se ponían de por medio, y discusiones nacieron a raíz de las cosas que tenían que abandonar y que no comprendieron desde el inicio. La etapa de luna de miel murió, antes de que el matrimonio siquiera sucediera, Seungri ya no quería mirar a Jiyong, y el otro comenzaba a perderse en otros asuntos, ignorando el amor que los hizo unirse en primer lugar. Una discusión creció de nivel, el mayor dijo cosas hirientes, concluyendo que ya no quería saber de Seungri, y que el matrimonio estaba cancelado. El pelinegro gritó de vuelta, diciendo que tampoco lo quería más, aceptó cancelar todo. Cada quien tomo su lado, y días después, cuando Seungri creyó que aquello fue solo una pelea y que las cosas se solucionarían. Se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado de verdad, Kwon Jiyong había sido visto esa mañana tomando un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, una llamada sucedió y el padre de Jiyong se disculpó con Seungri, diciendo que estaba apenado por la actuación de su hijo, y que lamentaba decirle que el matrimonio estaba cancelado.

Más de un año después Seungri seguía escuchando por allí: "Ese era el prometido de Kwon Jiyong", y que decir de los reproches de sus padres, esos seguían sucediendo cada que el hombre se enojaba. Si el menor quería olvidarse de Jiyong, fue casi imposible, se lo recordaban siempre, así que, con fuerza de voluntad, Seungri luchó para dejar pasar esas heridas en su corazón. Medio año después de que el mayor se fuera, fue que Seungri consiguió salir con sus amigos y conocidos, tuvo el valor suficiente de ignorar esas voces que lo juzgaban por allí, una vez salió, fue que consiguió comprender que Jiyong ya no importaba.

Para después conocer a Seunghyun, conocerlo en su etapa adulta, ya que Seungri lo conoció como aprendiz de su padre cuando él era un niño y Seunghyun un adolescente. Seungri creció, pero nunca miro al hombre como algo más que el amigo de su padre, lo superaba por pasados 7 años, así que esa diferencia era algo. Sin embargo, una noche en medio de un antro, lo pudo ver en otra mesa, Seunghyun lo miro fijamente y el menor estando alegre, miro que ese hombre era atractivo. Tragos después termino hablando con él en la barra, Seungri no lo reconoció en ese momento, así que se fue con él esa noche y termino durmiendo en su cama. En ese momento no recordó nada, ya que había bebido demasiado, y lo único que hizo Seunghyun fue cuidarlo. Y como si fuese destino, al lunes siguiente el mayor fue presentado como director de otra sección de la empresa, a la par que Seungri en ese momento.

— **Deja libre este fin de semana, quiero que vayas conmigo a Jeju** —ordenó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— **¿Jeju?**

— **Si. Esta vez no iré solo como representante, es una buena oportunidad para dejar la idea de que estas llegando para tomar mi lugar** —ese fin de semana se llevaba a cabo la reunión más importante de empresarios, los más ricos de todo Corea en un mismo lugar. Su padre siempre iba junto a otros representantes de la empresa, un asunto de adultos, sin más.

— **¿Solo iremos nosotros?**

Su padre negó — **irán un par de accionistas y directivos, ¿quieres traer a alguien?**

— **No, solo preguntaba.**

...

El avión aterrizó con éxito, Seungri estiro sus brazos perezosamente y comenzó a levantarse — **estas despeinado, ven** —musito Seunghyun, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

— **Nos van a mirar...** —dijo a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo y se dejaba acomodar el cabello. El castaño solo se rió, le parecía lo más adorable verlo negarse y hacer las cosas a la vez, era tierno.

— **De cualquier forma, le diremos pronto a tu padre, ¿no?**

El menor asintió juntando sus labios rápidamente. Desde antes de saber el asunto de Jeju, Seungri ya quería dejar ese secreto a la luz, porque si algo odiaba era ser descubierto y que sus fotografías anduvieran en todas partes, esta vez quería afrontar las cosas y ser él quien anunciaba a su pareja. Seunghyun no pudo sino estar de acuerdo, él desde el inicio no quería ocultarse, temía por la reacción del padre del menor, pero de allí en adelante, quería demostrar que estaba orgulloso de salir con Seungri. Así que ambos habían decidido que ese viaje sería una buena opción para comenzar a soltar la idea de su relación, a diferencia de Jiyong, Seungri no quería anunciar algo así como matrimonio. Ese error no lo cometía de nuevo. Además de que Seunghyun no era un heredero al nivel de Jiyong, si podía tener una buena fortuna con sus hoteles, pero la gran mayoría estaba valuada en las obras de arte que poseía, cosa que ponía nervioso a Seungri, porque su padre solo buscaba hacer crecer el imperio a toda costa.

Llegaron al hotel juntos, no tomados de la mano como fantasearon en el auto, pero si caminaron juntos todo el camino, fingiendo que aquello era una casualidad — **¡Seunghyun!** —gritó el padre de Seungri, haciendo saltar a ambos, como si hubiesen sido atrapados.

— **Presidente Lee** —dijo reverenciando, Seungri casi lo golpea, esa reacción había sido quizá demasiado.

Su padre reaccionó de inmediato — **no seas tan formal frente a mi hijo, por favor** —dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda, Seunghyun solo se rió incómodamente — **¿ya tienen sus habitaciones?**

— **Nos encontramos en la entrada, estábamos en eso justo** —explico velozmente, poniendo nervioso a Seungri.

— **Hagan eso, los veré más tarde en la cena de bienvenida** —ambos asintieron y reverenciaron, mirando como otros dos hombres lo escoltaban hasta los elevadores.

Caminaron hasta la recepción y ambos dieron sus nombres, solo que una mujer tomo del hombro a Seunghyun, el alto la saludo alegre, al parecer era una amiga. Seungri lo miro caminar hasta otro lado y la señorita le entregó ambas llaves, las tomo y se apartó un poco, para no estorbar. Se detuvo y se quedó jugueteando con las tarjetas, solo mirando de reojo al mayor — **es él, estoy segura** —escuchó en un susurro, no quiso girar a mirar, pero pudo deducir que eran las trabajadoras de la recepción las que murmuraban— **él era el prometido del señor Kwon.**

Seungri giró los ojos y le hizo una seña al hombre que movía su equipaje, para que caminaran hacia los elevadores, ya tenía unos meses sin escuchar comentarios así, y sinceramente no estaba para soportarlo, así que decidió adelantarse. Subió al elevador con todo y las maletas de Seunghyun, el mayor ya lo llamaría para saber dónde estaba, y, de cualquier forma, sus habitaciones eran contiguas. Dejaron las maletas en su habitación y Seungri comenzó a desvestirse una vez estuvo solo, se metió a la ducha apenas estuvo listo, dejo que el agua tibia lo cubriera, por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir inquieto. Sintió que podía ser la presión de decirle a su padre pronto sobre su relación con Seunghyun, sin embargo, él mismo sentía que algo iba mal, y sinceramente no le gustaba esa punzada.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, solo así recuperó su lugar en la realidad, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y miro por la pequeña pantalla, una vez vio a Seunghyun abrió la puerta. El mayor lo miro de pies a cabeza y paso, asegurándose que nadie estuviera por allí — **¿no es sospechoso que dejes mi equipaje aquí?**

— **Es más sospechoso que nuestras habitaciones sean contiguas.**

Seunghyun asintió, el menor fue hasta el baño y dejo una toalla más pequeña en su cabello, ayudándose a secarlo — **¿estás bien?**

— **Yo debería preguntar eso, lucías bastante nervioso frente a mi padre...**

El mayor tomo la toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello del pelinegro — **tienes que comprender que es bastante difícil para mí, siento que puede matarme cuando sepa sobre esto.**

— **No es la cosa más complicada, quiero decir, nos hemos visto desde hace muchos años, siempre estabas en casa o incluso me llegaste a dar clases sobre negocios.**

— **¿Y tú no te sentirías incomodo con ello? Piensa que tu padre enlazará las cosas desde ese entonces, quizá no creerá que llevamos solo unos meses.**

— **Si tu padre es el único impedimento para que estés tranquilo, déjame hablar primero, si yo comienzo a explicarlo podrá ver la seriedad del tema** —el menor levantó la vista molesto, con una mirada que el mayor entendió prontamente— **no digo que no seas serio, sino que tu padre no tomara seriamente que le hables de tu vida sentimental, ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?** —Seunghyun tenía razón, aun cuando hablo de Jiyong, su padre prácticamente le daba el avión, hasta que supo que era el heredero del imperio Kwon, claro— **todo estará bien.**

...

Seungri conversaba con un par de hombres mientras bebía de su champagne, rió cuando fue necesario y comento una que otra anécdota, sonrió a las personas adecuadas y se reverencio ante todos, demostrando la humildad que le habían enseñado, y, sobre todo, presentándose indirectamente como el próximo presidente. Su padre lo presento con varios, personas que lo recibieron con calidez y con miradas intensas, por lo bajo su padre le decía que tan importantes eran esas relaciones y otros datos que servirían a futuro.

Mientras Seungri y su padre hablaban con otros empresarios, las miradas y susurros comenzaron a ser llamativos, la música seguía sonando al mismo volumen, pero se sentía un silencio por parte de todos los presentes, como si todos estuviesen únicamente susurrando. El menor ignoró aquello y aprovechó el momento para buscar entre todos por el alto, miro a su derecha y lo pudo ver hablando con otro grupo, le quiso sonreír, pero la mirada de Seunghyun era seria, casi molesta. Seungri siguió sus ojos y pudo ver que miraba el grupo que todos miraban, el grupo donde alguien llamaba la atención.

— **¿Es ese Kwon Jiyong?** —dijo la mujer del empresario Kim.

La respiración del pelinegro se aceleró sin poder evitarlo, sintió unas nauseas horribles, se mareo un poco, pero su padre se giró a mirarlo, esperando una reacción, Seungri hizo su máximo esfuerzo por lucir indiferente, terminó su copa de champagne y se dio la vuelta para detener a un mesero y tomar otra. Aquello era irreal, justo en la primera reunión de fin de semana a la que Seungri iba, justo ese día tenía que aparecerse, luego de más de un año en el extranjero... era increíble. Sintió prontamente las miradas de su compañía, ya que no había alma en ese recinto que no supiera sobre el bendito compromiso que casi cumplen, y como escena de drama, Kwon Jiyong y su padre llegaron hasta ellos. Ambos iban mirando a la pareja Kim, por lo que no se percataron de los Lee que estaban de pie a un lado. Seungri miro únicamente al presidente Kwon, por más que sus ojos quisieran ir hacia el otro lado, se obligó a no hacerlo, a no mirarlo ni un maldito segundo.

— **Señor Kwon** —dijo educadamente a la vez que reverenciaba, como lo hizo tantas veces en el pasado, el señor respondió con una media sonrisa, quizá sintiendo la tensión del momento.

— **Seungri, veo que este año estas aquí** —el menor asintió respetuosamente— **supongo que es tiempo de nuestros hijos** —dijo casualmente al señor Lee, quien asintió de forma más seca, no era que su relación fuera mala con él, sino que no debía estarle gustando ver el rostro de Jiyong allí. Ya que, así como todos sabían que el compromiso había terminado, también supieron que Jiyong abandono a Seungri y se fue al extranjero. Razón clara para que su padre lo aborreciera.

— **Si me permiten, deje a mi esposa sola hace un momento, iremos a hacerle compañía** —el señor Kwon asintió un tanto decepcionado, no creía esperar tanta molestia de parte del padre de Seungri, así que los dejó ir. El menor se despidió de todos, salvo de Jiyong, no le importo como se miraba frente a su padre y a la pareja Kim, él simplemente no le daría ni la mirada.

Seungri dejó a sus padres juntos y no aceptó preguntas, se despidió y camino hasta el fondo del lugar, cerca de la salida, tomo una copa más de alcohol y sintió miradas tras de él, probablemente todos cotilleando sobre la situación. Se mordió un labio y luchó por controlarse, estaba en un lugar al que había soñado con ir desde niño, esa reunión de empresarios tan importantes, siempre soñó con ser uno de ellos, así que no tenía por qué empezar a sentirse débil solo por Jiyong, no tenía que. Termino de golpe con dos copas más y camino hasta la salida, una vez las puertas se cerraron tras de él, sintió un golpe de silencio y un tanto de oscuridad, ya que todos estaban dentro. Cerró los ojos y respiro con más tranquilidad, o al menos así pensaba hacerlo, ya que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, creyó que sería alguno de sus padres o quizá Seunghyun... sin embargo, Kwon Jiyong se apareció frente a él.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el menor se dio la vuelta de inmediato, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde estaban los elevadores, sin decir nada. Sintió los pasos de Jiyong, pero los ignoro — **Seungri, espera** —lo ignoró una vez más— **por favor, no hagamos esto** —el mayor se enfrentó al silencio y a tener que caminar más rápido para seguir el paso del otro— **panda...**

El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe, no se dio la vuelta, pero sintió sus manos formar puños — **ni se te ocurra llamarme así... yo ya no sé quién eres** —Jiyong guardó silencio solo un momento, sintiendo que el enojo del menor estaba más que justificado, si quería incluso golpearlo, el mayor no se defendería ni quejaría— **vete, aléjate lo más que puedas de mi vida, así como lo hiciste en ese momento, así como tanto lo deseaste.**

Sus palabras herían a ambos, Seungri sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se maldijo por ello, sin embargo, era tarde, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir — **estoy aquí para quedarme, cometí un error, pero haré hasta lo imposible por demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy.**

Seungri bufo y parpadeo para eliminar las lágrimas — **no te burles de mí.**

— **No lo estoy haciendo, eras mi vida Seungri y quiero recuperarte.**

La respuesta de Seungri se detuvo puesto que miro la sombra de Seunghyun detrás del pelinegro, el alto pudo ver a la perfección las lágrimas que el menor luchaba por matar. La escena era más que clara, eran dos amantes peleando luego de mirarse tras un año de dolor y separación, las lágrimas del menor decían mucho, y la mirada de Jiyong decía otro tanto. Pero algo era obvio, allí parecía haber algo aún.

El mayor paso de largo de ambos y presionó el botón del elevador, Jiyong se percató de él, Seungri se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él, el otro bufo — **¿Choi Seunghyun? ¿Era cierto eso que escuche?**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el primero que entro fue Seungri, ignorándolo por completo, Seunghyun se tomó un momento al escuchar el comentario, sin embargo, subió junto al menor, dejando al otro solo. La luz del piso quince se ilumino y los dos caminaron por el pasillo, Seunghyun siguiéndolo a poca distancia, dándole cierto espacio. Seungri abrió la puerta de su habitación y paso sin cerrarla, esperando que el otro pasara, se quitó su saco y deshizo su corbata roja — **estoy bien** —dijo cuando sintió la mirada de Seunghyun pegada a él.

— **Él te detenía, no era tu padre, era él** —Seungri se giró para mirarlo de frente— **siempre sentí que algo te impedía estar conmigo plenamente, yo creí ilusamente que era mi cercanía con tu padre, pero no. Al final de cuentas él fue tu prometido.**

— **Entre él y yo ya no hay nada Seunghyun, no asumas...**

— **Ve a verlo** —musito seriamente.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Ve a verlo. Y si lo que sientes es solo un dolor pasajero, algo que se puede ir, despídete y entonces encuéntrame aquí. Si, por el contrario, es un dolor insoportable, que te quema por dentro y no te deja estar lejos, entonces no llegues esta noche.**

Seunghyun lo miro fijamente, noto que sus ojos le regresaban la intensidad, pero que aun había duda en ellos. Bajo la mirada y suspiro, tomo su saco de vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Quizá Seunghyun vio una pausa cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, pero eso bien podían ser sus ganas de que el pelinegro no se fuera.

Se recargo en la ventana y suspiro cansado, de verdad... de verdad esperaba que Seungri lo eligiera.

...

Seungri se encontró de vuelta en el lobby, había tomado con seriedad aquello que le dijo Seunghyun, porque pudo ver fácilmente que no mentía, que le estaba otorgando su confianza y esa toma de decisión tan importante, algo casi como una oportunidad. Era un 50/50, aunque Seungri sintiera que eso era imposible, nada perdía con dejar en claro las cosas para Seunghyun y para Jiyong, tan fácil como elegir.

Ojalá lo fuera.

Pidió el número de habitación de Jiyong, se lo dieron sin dudar, quizá asumían algo ya que se suponía que dar información era contra las reglas. Dudo teniendo el número ya en mente, pero tomo el elevador de vuelta, curiosamente ahora estaba casi en blanco, y solo un par de líneas de una canción llegaban a su mente... "Mata tus dudas, con el arma más fría de todas, confianza". No recordaba de donde le sonaba, sin embargo, quedaba perfecta para la ocasión. Toco a la puerta y espero, una parte de él esperaba que no estuviese dentro, la otra quería terminar con ello de una buena vez.

Pero su destino no sería sencillo, por supuesto que no, la puerta se abrió y el pelinegro se asomó con una expresión de sorpresa — **¿Seungri?**

— **Quiero hablarte un momento.**

La puerta se abrió más y los dos pasaron en silencio, Seungri sin duda estaba más tranquilo que hace una hora donde casi lo golpeaba, se recargó en un mueble y lo miro a cierta distancia — **¿pensaste lo que te dije?**

El menor asintió — **¿Por qué te fuiste?**

Jiyong cambió de expresión y suspiro pensativo — **porque no podía casarme, era muy abrumador, luego de solo unos meses, ya estábamos atando nuestras vidas... estaban atando nuestras vidas.**

— **¿Y era muy difícil decirme eso? Pudimos hablarlo, pudimos cancelar el compromiso... ¿tienes una idea de lo que me hiciste pasar?**

Lo miro negar sin mirarlo de vuelta, miro como Kwon Jiyong le demostraba una vez más su debilidad, su punto frágil. Seungri ya sabía que ese lado solo él lo conocía, sin embargo, también conocía el lado de Kwon Jiyong que era inesperado, el lado que no pensaba bien antes de hacer, el lado que le provocaba dejar todo y montarse en un avión sin pensar en consecuencias. Seungri conocía el contraste entre esas formas de ser, y bien podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía al mirarlo así, bien podía querer acercase a abrazarlo y decirle que estaría bien. Pero algo más allá... Seungri ya difícilmente se veía a su lado, tenía quizá solo minutos de haberlo visto, y eso le bastaba, para saber que, en ese tiempo, de verdad había superado a Jiyong. Y que aquellas reacciones eran normales, porque como lo dijo Seunghyun, al final de cuentas él fue su prometido, al final de todo, compartieron demasiadas cosas juntos.

— **No vienes a decirme que todo estará bien...** —dijo el mayor mientras levantaba la vista y examinaba al menor, se acercó y Seungri no se resistió, solo correspondió esa intensa mirada. Dio un paso más y pegó su cuerpo con el suyo, dejo que una mano tocara su mejilla, acariciándolo con delicadeza y mirándolo con atención— **¿me podrías... dar un beso para despedirnos?** —el menor no respondió, solo cerró los ojos inevitablemente cuando sintió que Jiyong se acercaba. Sus labios se rozaron con duda, la mano de Jiyong movió ligeramente el rostro de Seungri, entonces lo beso como tanto deseaba, se tomó su tiempo saboreando lentamente esos labios tan conocidos en su momento. Tomo la iniciativa y abrió más su boca, sintiendo como el menor no se resistía, dejo que su lengua se entrometiera y despertara a la del otro, quien por alguna razón estaba cediendo sin reparo. La habitación estaba hundida en un silencio sepulcral, donde solo el sonido de sus lenguas colisionando era lo necesario para hablar, sin palabras, únicamente descifrando los secretos que sus labios guardaban.


	2. Kwon Ji Yong

_"Kwon Ji Yong"_

 

—¿Dijiste negocios internacionales? —preguntó de vuelta a su compañía, el chico pelinegro asintió.

—Será interesante, me dijeron que son un grupo de nerds... bastante apuestos —el castaño soltó una risita como burlándose de su amigo— es verdad, yo vi a una de ellas. Fue el día que te dije que me enamore en la biblioteca.

El castaño sacudió su cabello y luchó por quitarse ese sueño acumulado, el jetlag no le ayudaba —una en un millón, ¿y crees que habrá todo un grupo?

—Que sí, dicen que no son todos, pero al menos la mayoría.

Jack seguía insistiendo, como si él mismo hubiese visto tal grupo, y claro, porque no quería ir solo —no puedo creer que de verdad estas pidiéndome esto.

—Vamos, tú estudiaste todo eso. Necesito un pretexto para verla de nuevo, también se que no es la única chica coreana, ni extranjera —le dio un codazo con una sonrisa culpable.

Jiyong reaccionó saltando del sofá ante la insinuación —¿perdón? —exclamó en su fluido inglés.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se levantó para ir a tomar otra cerveza de la nevera —¿vamos a pretender que no eres un pervertido por las chicas japonesas?

Luego de lanzarle todos los cojines del sofá, el castaño se calmó y se sentó tranquilamente otra vez —estás loco.

El otro solo se río y comenzó a lanzar los cojines negros de vuelta —bueno, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor o no?

—Me deberás algo importante.

Un par de horas después, Jiyong eligió un pantalón de mezclilla negro y algo ajustado, para que su camisa floral resaltara más. Jack casi grita cuando lo miro salir de su habitación, pero el menor se excusó con que después de dicha reunión iría a la apertura de un bar y tendría que aguantarlo así. Su amigo se resignó, pidiéndole que no llamara la atención de la chica que le gustaba. Jiyong solo rio tímidamente y acepto. No podía negar que se veía bastante bien esa noche, no era arrogante, pero tampoco podía negar que si tenía un encanto natural. Cosa que le hacia resaltar muchas veces, y claro, más yendo vestido de esa forma.

En solo veinte minutos ambos ya estaban subiendo interminables escaleras de un edificio muy viejo, 'maldita gente vintage' se quejó cuando el aire se le acababa. Jack se rio por el comentario y le dijo que estaban cerca, mientras el menor ya veía todo nublado —piso nueve.

Jiyong solo balbuceó varias maldiciones y se sostuvo de la pared un segundo, de verdad estaba en la peor forma posible. Y ahora su atuendo estaba todo sudoroso, le dio una patada a Jack y lo hizo avanzar mientras él iba detrás —¿tienes un pañuelo? —musito sin ser escuchado— ¡Jack! —gritó fastidiado.

—Ten, puedo darte algunos —dejo de sacudir su camisa y aceptó lo que una chica alta le extendía, ni siquiera noto que Jack estaba mirándola embobado.

—Muchas gracias, fueron esas malditas escaleras —continúo quejándose mientras ella solo reía.

—Lo sé, pase por eso la primera semana. Veo que son nuevos, ¿vienen como oyentes? —Jiyong se quedó sin explicar, pero Jack estaba peor.

Entonces Jiyong lo notó, esa era la chica.

—Oyentes, soy Kwon Jiyong, y mi amigo aquí es Jack Waterlot.

La chica recogió su cabello rubio tras su oreja y extendió su mano hacia ambos —Park Soojoo.

Jiyong la saludó y Jack lo hizo de la misma forma, quizá algo más incomodo por su mirada —se pone así cuando ve a una chica que le gusta, lo siento —el resto de sus palabras se ahogaron cuando un manotazo de Jack aterrizo casi en su entrepierna— idiota —alcanzo a quejarse mientras se mantenía del dolor. Poco le faltaba para tumbarse en el piso, o bien regresarle el golpe.

—Los vi desde la entrada, parece que su amistad se basa en los golpes —continuo la rubia risueña mientras ahora miraba enteramente a Jack— bueno, espero les guste todo esto.

—Gracias —musito el pelinegro sonriente, la chica respondió su mirada y se alejo entre las personas que entraban al recinto.

—Las gracias eran para mí, bastardo.

Luego de escuchar un par de bostezos, Jiyong movió la rodilla de Jack y lo hizo despertar, el pelinegro se sentó recto y lucho por mantenerse despierto. Mientras su amigo prestaba atención de cada palabra que todos mencionaban, si bien su dominio de inglés no era perfecto, cuando se trataba de negocios, podía entender todo. Desde niño fue educado para ello, su padre era el dueño de grandes compañías en Corea, y naturalmente, Jiyong seguiría haciendo crecer todo eso.

Estando sentados hasta el fondo, ellos eran los únicos en toda la fila de quizá siete sillas, por lo que alguien se sentó junto a Jack mientras le extendía un vaso con café. Los dos reaccionaron al ver a Soojoo con una sonrisa amistosa —¿entiendes algo de lo que sucede? —cuestionó a Jack.

El pobre amigo de Jiyong se quedó casi echando humo por no saber que responder —algo... —musito inseguro.

—Yo no entiendo nada —entonces Jiyong se distrajo con los comentarios que nacieron al frente de la primera fila.

—Sinceramente yo tampoco, solo vine porque Ji insistió en que no quería venir solo —el castaño casi suelta una carcajada por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

Decidió dejarlos hablar y pretendió poner más atención en lo que pasaba al frente, cosa que no era del todo mentira, ya que hacía mucho que no escuchaba tanto sobre esos temas. Casi le parecía agradable el lugar, sin embargo, los nueve pisos le hacían ponerse de mal humor otra vez. Una chica con lentes rojos se levanto y habló sobre lo que según ella diferenciaría el nivel de demanda en el plano hipotético que se habían planteado. Cada palabra le parecía incorrecta a Jiyong. Negó sutilmente mientras escuchaba su discurso, pensó que, si llevaba ese pensamiento a la realidad, su compañía quebraría al siguiente día. La chica termino de hablar, y cuando otro quiso comentar algo, un tipo se levantó y anunció que la sesión había terminado y que ese sería el tema pendiente.

—Pobres... —musito por lo bajo.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a ese evento al que vas? —preguntó Jack acercándose a su oído.

Soojoo se levantó y aceptó saludos de varias personas —¿seríamos solo los tres?

—Convencerá a un amigo de ir, dice que es coreano también, ¿mejor para ti?

Jiyong se levantó y ajusto mejor su camisa, tan solo asintiendo y alejándose del sitio que se vaciaba poco a poco, y donde todos iban a lo que parecía ser una cafetería pequeña. Básicamente se amontonaban por un vasito con café. Reviso su teléfono y noto que todavía había tiempo, camino mientras respondía unos mensajes y choco con una chica —¡ah!

Sinceramente, el castaño pensaba disculparse por haber tirado su bolsa, pero la chica lo dejo sin habla —¡idiota! ¿no podrías ver por donde caminas?

Esbozo una sonrisa incrédula y le extendió su bolsa de mala gana, esta la jalo y se fue bufando sobre lo sucedido —así que además de quiebra compañías, es irrespetuosa —musito casi para si mismo, ya que Jack había desaparecido y no lo seguía.

—Quiebra compañías, interesante —comentaron a su lado izquierdo.

Un chico vestido de negro y con una chaqueta de cuero se reía por lo que había visto, Jiyong lo miró con una media sonrisa. Era apuesto, además de su look, ese cabello rubio y despeinado lo hacía lucir ajeno. Era incluso como un chico malo. Cosa que llamó su atención deprisa —¿viste eso? —preguntó guardando su teléfono y acercándose un poco hacia él, con el pretexto de alejarse del pasillo donde todos peleaban por café.

—Ella es Anna, pero le dicen barbie licenciada —Jiyong soltó una risita genuina.

—Al menos no es rubia.

El chico asintió bebiendo de su vasito —¿no quieres una bebida? Si no te formas no alcanzaras algo —negó y su expresión dijo de más, ya que el chico se río ligeramente— parece malo, y bueno... si es malo. Pero te acostumbras.

—Puede que valga la pena aguantar todo esto para acostumbrarme al café, lo pensaré seriamente —Jiyong se sintió algo incomodo con su comentario, y se extraño a si mismo. Él era así, y le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, pero en ese instante sintió algo de remordimiento.

—Era de esperarse —el vasito se aplastó de inmediato y Jiyong reaccionó.

—¿Perdón?

El rubio lo miro sin miedo alguno —no pareces encajar.

Se río burlonamente —y tu si...

—Soy uno de los colaboradores —le dio una sonrisa casi forzosa, y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, Soojoo y Jack se acercaron mirándolos con sorpresa.

Oh no.

—¿Qué hacen juntos? —preguntó Soojoo.

—Acabamos de conocernos.

—Oh. Seungri, él es Jack Waterlot —presentó al único que no era coreano.

—¿Jack? ¿No es el chico que me dijiste de la biblioteca? —Jiyong casi se atraganto con su saliva al ver la reacción de la chica, al parecer el rubio dijo algo que no debía. Interesante.

—Él es Kwon Jiyong, su amigo —el castaño inclino su cabeza presentándose— y, él es Lee Seungri, la razón por la que vengo a este sitio —una vez más se saludaron y se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que Jack decidió hablar, con un valor que quizá la chica a su lado le daba —¿entonces les parece si los esperamos abajo?

—Perfecto, solo que Seungri se despida —asintieron y Jiyong casi quería reírse de la expresión de confusión que el chico 'ya no tan rudo' tenía.

Una hora después, bajaron del auto del chico malo, y se dirigieron al pequeño edificio donde el evento sería. Jiyong no había querido sacar su auto esa noche, pero luego de ver el ostentoso Porche del rubio, casi quería opacarlo con su Lamborghini. Pero no, Jiyong no era así de infantil —Kwon Jiyong —musito ante el guardia, quien asintió y los dejo pasar de inmediato, sin importar la enorme fila de la entrada.

El lugar los recibió con luces bajas y neón por muchas partes, era una inauguración, así que todo lucía nuevo y caro. Caminaron hasta la barra y pidieron algo cada quien, Jiyong se contuvo y solo pidió un gin tonic. Luego de un par de sorbos, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más fuerte, porque se estaba aburriendo.

Y por supuesto, a su lado la pareja alta se reía constantemente y conversaban felizmente. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto la tercera rueda?

—Iremos a bailar, deséame suerte —comentó Jack mientras se inclinaba hacia él a solas.

—Bastardo... —se quejó, pero se arrepintió pronto— suerte.

El sitio se vació y la incomodidad llegó, ya que no solo Jiyong era tercera rueda... de hecho, la salida había sido de cuatro, por lo que el rubio bebía de su cerveza al otro lado. Aclaró su voz y optó por matar esa distancia —así que, tu amiga también te obligó.

—Dijo que fuiste tu el de la idea.

Jack. El menor se hizo una nota mental para matarlo esa misma noche —mientras más mejor —comentó levantando su copa, haciendo que el rubio brindara con él.

De verdad que Jiyong no recordaba con claridad como todo había comenzado, pero de un segundo a otro, se había inmerso en una conversación muy profunda con Seungri. Quien, para su sorpresa, pensaba lo mismo que él sobre muchos temas de negocios y política. En medio de un bar, entre más y más tragos, ellos dos discutían los muchos errores en la explicación que la barbie licenciada había dado. El castaño rellenó su gin tonic por quinta vez y se sintió acalorado de repente, agito su camisa y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del rubio, ya que sus rodillas chocaron en un momento.

—Pero sigo con una duda, ¿Cómo es que ella entro a esas discusiones? —preguntó distrayéndose de como Seungri desabrochaba dos botones de su camisa negra.

El rubio dejo aire entrar por su pecho y dio otro trago a su cuarta cerveza —el club se hizo para conseguir puntos extra, la chica llegó desesperada, así que aceptamos. Digo, al inicio éramos cinco personas, una más no nos afectaba.

—Oh.

—Aunque luego de la segunda sesión queríamos echarla, dime ¿Quién vende en números rojos? —Jiyong se rio junto con él.

Se detuvo un segundo y apreció la sonrisa tan dulce que el otro presumía, y para su sorpresa, Jiyong no era el único apreciándolo. Una mujer vestida de rojo y con un buen escote, se acerco sin importar el castaño allí sentado —otro Martini —pidió al bartender.

Seungri solo se hizo para atrás y le dio espacio, esperando a que le dieran su bebida, Jiyong presto mucha atención a la mujer. Se inclinaba hacia él, como queriendo llamar su atención, y muy probablemente debía estar mirándolo de forma coqueta. Sin embargo, Seungri movía el resto de su bebida en su vaso, tan solo esperando.

¿Era gay?

La corta oportunidad de la mujer desapareció cuando su bebida fue entregada, tomo la copa y desapareció, dejando que los ojos del rubio se enfocaran en él otra vez —no quisiera detenerte —hizo un ademán, esperando descubrir algo.

—No estoy interesado —respondió con una sonrisa y con un ligero movimiento en su cuello, dejando lucir esa piel brillante y llamativa que iba de su rostro hasta lo que su camisa dejaba ver. Jiyong casi pudo ver pectorales marcados.

Hijo de...

—Creo que tengo que ir al baño —musito de forma torpe.

Se detuvo frente al espejo y sacudió su cabello, y de forma exagerada lanzó algo de agua a su rostro y pecho. Habían hablado por un largo rato, y si bien, le gustaba su sonrisa, eso último ya lo tenía muy acalorado. No sabía si era el sitio o el alcohol... todo era muy confuso, pero la piel de Seungri se comenzaba a ver muy llamativa.

La puerta se abrió y el objeto de las preguntas se apareció, sonrió una vez más de forma amistosa y se miró al espejo, peinando ese cabello rubio que parecía no acomodarse. Jiyong sintió una punzada enorme por pasar sus dedos a través del mismo, y quizá jalarlo un poco... Mierda. Su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar, se maldijo por haber bebido tanto y por ser tan impertinente.

Trató de recomponerse y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la del menor, quien parecía divertido con la situación. Y Jiyong comprendió. Tornó su expresión seria y le mantuvo la mirada, retándolo. Lo había seguido al baño, luego de aquello en la barra... era sospechoso. Y bueno, el castaño no tenía nada que perder.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, Seungri se fue acercando demasiado a él, al grado de que lo tomo del brazo y lo metió al último baño. El rubio se giró y cerró la puerta, dejando a Jiyong casi congelado por la rapidez, y más caliente por la mirada tan ruda que tenía.

Maldijo una vez más.

—¿Te gusta inaugurar baños? —soltó gracias al nerviosismo tan ajeno a él.

Seungri solo le regalo una media sonrisa, pegó sus manos a la pared fría y lo acorralo con facilidad —detenme si es demasiado —musito muy cerca de su piel. Su altura era casi idéntica, por lo que se miraban perfectamente a los ojos, Jiyong comprendió y dejo que se acercara más. El rubio lo hizo, dejando su aliento caliente por el cuello del castaño— me encanta tu tatuaje.

Jiyong casi jadea.

—No es el único que tengo —susurro juguetón.

—Quisiera verlos... —y Seungri regresó a mirarlo muy de cerca, tan cerca que Jiyong cerró los ojos, ansioso por lo que seguía.

Y sucedió.

Los labios del menor se acercaron sin miedo alguno, probándolo a su gusto y placer. El castaño respondió algo sorprendido, pero termino por ladear el rostro cuando el sabor de Seungri se volvió demasiado agradable. Se sujeto de su camisa y paseo sus manos a través de su cintura, dando un tirón para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Cosa que quizá Seungri no esperaba. El rubio despego las manos de la pared, comenzando a tocar el cuerpo de Jiyong, desde los hombros hasta la espalda, acariciándolo con la misma suavidad con la que lo besaba.

Impredecible.

Esa era la palabra que mejor definía a Seungri, ya que, de un movimiento, lo tomo del trasero y lo hizo pegarse a la pared mientras lo sostenía completamente. Jiyong abrió los ojos sorprendido y cruzo las piernas tras de él para no caerse. Si es que pensaba decir algo, el rubio se lo impidió de un beso. Otro beso desesperado, otro beso con pausas para sentir sus alientos tan cercanos, y con ansiedad entre sus labios. Jiyong no estaba pensando con claridad, pero era consciente de que su erección ya no disminuía y que el rubio tenía intensiones impredecibles en ese momento.

—¿Jiyong?

Y el beso se cortó

Seungri abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó muy quieto, aquella había sido la voz de Jack, quien sin que ellos supieran, estaba ya agachado tratando de encontrar los zapatos de su amigo. Jiyong negó ante el menor y pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse callado. Hasta que el inteligente de afuera tuvo la brillante idea de llamarlo, haciendo que su tono sonara por todo el lugar —¿Jack? —preguntó fingiendo confusión.

—Sí, te estaba buscando. Invité a Soojoo por pizza, ¿quieres ir?

—No, vayan sin mí, estaré bien —respondió sin atreverse a mirar al rubio que mantenía las fuerzas con él encima.

—¿Seguro? No quisiera quedarme a solas con ella y su amigo.

El amigo rodó los ojos —seguro él tampoco ira, para dejarlos a solas.

—Bueno... ¿estás bien?

Jiyong casi perdía la cordura —sí, no te preocupes y ya vete —la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos una vez más.

Ambos se rieron por la situación, era bastante embarazoso —será mejor que nos vayamos también —el castaño estuvo de acuerdo, bajo de sus brazos y de pronto se sintió incómodo.

—¿Crees que los alcancemos? —susurro mientras abría la puertita y salía del pequeño sitio.

Seungri desfajó su camisa y lo miro extrañado —bueno... yo pensaba invitarte a mi departamento.

Sonrió sinceramente feliz por escuchar esas palabras —¿pensabas? —comentó ya inmerso en ese juego de coqueteo.

—Señor Kwon Jiyong, ¿me permitiría usted ver todos sus tatuajes?

Mordió su labio para ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que quería salir, así que mejor asintió —sería un placer.


	3. "There's a string, that is tied"

_"There's a string, that is tied."_

 

Las luces se apagaron y Seungri solo soltó una risita culpable cuando un par de manos lo tomaron con fuerza de la cintura. El pasillo se quedó en silencio y la oficina se quedó vacía, salvo por esas dos personas en medio de la oficina más grande y la más alejada. Con persianas abajo y sumo silencio, Seunghyun jaló al menor y lo dejo sobre su regazo mientras se tumbaban en el sofá en que Seungri recibía invitados.

—Sabes que este traje me vuelve loco.

Seungri jadeo ansioso y estiro su cuello para seguir sintiendo esos labios tan suyos —cualquier... oh —se detuvo al sentir sus largas manos colándose debajo de su camisa— cualquier traje te vuelve loco —termino.

Seunghyun se detuvo y lo miro sonriendo ampliamente, porque era cierto, cualquier cosa que tuviera encima lo volvía loco. Buscaron sus labios una vez más y se comieron de la forma más necesitada. El saco de Seungri desapareció y su corbata fue deshecha, cerró los ojos y dejo que el mayor lo tocara a su gusto. Este lo hizo a un lado por un segundo y bajó su propio pantalón hasta las rodillas, liberando su despierta erección y sintiendo a Seungri montarse sobre él con tan solo su camisa medio abierta. Soltó un jadeo por el contacto y se tuvo que morder los labios cuando el menor comenzó a frotar sus nalgas en él —vas a matarme.

—Shh... —musito coquetamente.

—Esto no se queda así —movió al menor y lo hizo sentarse en su lugar previo, empujo ligeramente la mesita del centro y se hincó frente a él. Seungri se mordió el labio y gimió cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Seunghyun en su miembro erecto, la lengua hábil del mayor comenzó a hacerlo sufrir como venganza. Una de sus manos aterrizo en el cojín cercano, el que comenzó a arrugar por lo excitado que estaba, con la otra tomo el castaño cabello y lo movió con suavidad para que lo succionara a un ritmo suave.

La cabeza de Seungri ya estaba rozando el tope del sofá y se estiro más cuando Seunghyun llevo todo a su boca —mierda —jadeo ansioso al saber que otro movimiento así lo haría llegar a su orgasmo.

Una luz ilumino la habitación y ambos se sobresaltaron, sin embargo, era el teléfono de Seungri que de alguna forma termino en el piso —es tu padre —comentó Seunghyun deteniendo su felación.

El pelinegro lo tomo del cabello una vez más —deja que suene —Seunghyun lució preocupado, pero al final se dejó perder por la imagen de Seungri únicamente cubierto con esa camisa y con los labios hinchados y humedos por los besos.

Eventualmente el teléfono se calló y Seunghyun continúo lamiendo a su gusto, ganándose gemidos sucios del menor —tenemos que ser silenciosos, bebé —soltó una mano de sus piernas y llevo un dedo a la boca de Seungri, quien reaccionó lamiéndolo con lascivia— así me gusta.

Mientras Seungri lamía ahora dos de sus dedos, Seunghyun aún se comía arduamente la erección del menor, hasta que el teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo ignoraron. Y su padre insistió una vez más, exasperando al pelinegro —pásamelo —le pidió al alto.

— _¿Por qué no respondías?_ —Seungri solo rodó los ojos y sintió las manos de Seunghyun acariciando sus piernas suavemente.

—Estoy ocupado.

— _Estoy por dejar el edificio, iremos al restaurante del hotel Sheraton, tenemos algo importante que discutir._

—¿Puedo verte allí directamente? Quizá en unos cuarenta minutos... —musito mirando fijamente a Seunghyun, quien se había rendido un poco al escuchar la conversación.

— _Es urgente, te veo en el lobby en cinco._

La llamada se cortó y Seungri lanzó el teléfono al otro lado del sofá —tenemos cinco minutos.

—Dijo que te veía en cinco.

—Lo alcanzare allá —lo levantó jalando de su corbata— vamos, no quiero quedarme a medias —hizo un puchero.

Seunghyun termino rindiéndose, lo recostó en el sofá y lo besó intensamente a la vez que sostenía sus erecciones con una sola mano. El pelinegro sonrió triunfante al sentirlo tan duro como él —eres demasiado incorrecto.

Gimió en respuesta —más rápido —pidió entre más jadeos, Seunghyun obedeció e hizo aumentar la fricción de sus caderas, rozándose más firmemente. El menor ya estaba a punto de llegar desde antes, así que poco le tomo cuando Seunghyun volvió a besarlo con posesión. Gimió profundamente cuando termino por correrse en su propio abdomen, arqueo su espalda y sintió el caliente abdomen de Seunghyun. Quien no terminaba aún.

Retomo su respiración con dificultad y noto que el mayor perdía energía, sin embargo, aun sentía la dureza de su miembro. Invirtió los lugares y lo hizo recostarse del otro lado, pensando rápidamente en la conveniencia del enorme sofá —déjame ayudarte —murmuro dejando besos fugaces por su cuello y abdomen. Tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con calma, tomo la punta y lo lamió con crueldad, haciéndolo revolverse del placer, sonrió y succionó solo la cabeza.

—Mierda, Seungri... —lo miró culpable y chupo todo lo que pudo, escuchando un gemido sonoro del mayor. Lo hizo solo un par de veces más y entonces sus labios se llenaron de la esencia de Seunghyun, quien había gruñido al correrse— eres precioso.

Relamió sus labios y termino por tragar todo, recibiendo una mirada más que intensa —valdrá la pena el regaño —soltó una risita a la vez que comenzaba a incorporarse.

Terminaron de vestirse rápidamente, corrieron al elevador y Seunghyun se estiro para acomodarle mejor su corbata, lo tomo del cuello y le dio un beso intenso antes de que las puertas se llegaran a abrir. Se separo y noto que solo faltaban dos pisos, tiempo que tomo para limpiar la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza —te quiero.

El menor sonrió satisfecho y se estiro para darle un beso tierno en su mejilla —también te quiero.

Cerró su saco y salieron cuando las puertas se abrieron por fin, Seungri insistió en que Seunghyun lo acompañara, ya que irían al mismo lugar y bueno, el menor quería compartir la noche con él. En esa suite tan suya —¿y como explicaras que tu auto se quedó aquí?

—Piensas demasiado —concluyó soltando una risita y sosteniéndose de su brazo con cariño.

Seunghyun recargó su cabeza en la del menor, manteniéndolo más cerca mientras caminaban por el pasillo vacío. Pasaban de las diez de la noche, ya solo los de seguridad podían verlos, y sinceramente, poco importaba ya quien dijera algo. El mayor estaba cada vez más cerca de contarle todo al padre de Seungri, tan solo esperaba al pelinegro, ya que estaban en medio de una pelea por ciertos clientes. Seungri era un niño caprichoso y berrinchudo, eso el alto lo tenía muy en mente, además de que más de una vez lo miro discutir con su padre cuando él tomaba clases en su casa. Quien iba a decirle que ese niño que llegaba altanero y presumido, se convertiría en la más grande luz de su vida. Era irreal.

—No sé cuánto tardaré, pero por favor, pide algo de champagne. Quiero decirte algo esta noche, y creo que es una buena ocasión para que bebamos un poco.

Levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero no dejo que el otro lo notara, simplemente asintió y continuó caminando. Hasta que varias presencias en el lobby le hicieron parar en seco y jalar al menor hacia atrás —allí está tu padre —susurro por la cercanía y el silencio del lugar.

Seungri dio un par de pasos al frente y miro a la persona más inesperada, era Jiyong... con el señor Kwon y su padre —y no está solo —maldijo internamente y enfrento la atención que ahora llamaba en el castaño— espera a que salgamos —susurro de vuelta.

No dejó que el alto respondiera y lo dejo allí esperando, siendo visto por Jiyong, quien paseo su mirada de Seungri al que estaba detrás mirando. Seungri rodó los ojos y camino con seguridad hasta los hombres, ganando su atención al acercarse más —señor Kwon —saludó con una reverencia.

—Llegas tarde —murmuro su padre fastidiado, Seungri lo ignoró.

—¿Ese no es Choi Seunghyun? —el pelinegro casi fulminó a Jiyong con la mirada.

—¿Ah? —su padre se dio la vuelta y miro a Seunghyun dando pasos lentos hacia ellos.

Esperaron escasos segundos y el hombre alto se acercó saludando al otro par y mirando a su padre, Seungri solo pretendió que no pasaba nada —me dijiste que tenías una cita urgente —alegó el hombre.

Jiyong se deleitó mirando la expresión de Seungri —era con otro directivo, ya estaba por irme.

—Y yo que creí que solo Seungri quedaba allá arriba —el mencionado esbozo una sonrisa amistosa— me encantaría invitarte a cenar, pero tengo algo que tratar.

El alto asintió comprendiendo —de cualquier manera, tenemos el desayuno de mañana.

Su padre rió y le dio una palmada a Seunghyun —nos veremos mañana.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Seungri tuvo que evitar siquiera devolverle la mirada, salieron y subieron prontamente al auto de su padre y desde allí miro al alto salir del edificio. El chófer arrancó y el edificio se fue alejando, regresando al pelinegro a su tema primordial —¿de qué se trata esta cena? —preguntó ya fastidiado.

—Negociamos o nos quedamos sin un 40 por ciento de la compañía.

Entonces Seungri dejó de mirar la ventanilla y se enfocó en su padre —¿cómo...?

—Park. Nos ésta hundiendo a todos, y naturalmente, una fusión entre Kwon y nosotros, nos haría ponerle un alto.

—Incluso dejarlo abajo... —continúo comprendiendo todo. Sabía de las acciones que Park Donghyuk estaba comprando, sin embargo, nunca creyó que llegarían a tal grado. Y mientras el siguiera comprando, las acciones del grupo Lee bajarían con tanto accionista en desacuerdo con los recientes cambios en la dirección. En verdad era un caso de negociar o morir. Y por ello su padre había hecho a un lado su orgullo, de la misma forma en que Seungri lo haría en ese instante, por más que no le agradara ver a Jiyong.

...

La fastidiosa alarma comenzó a sonar y Seunghyun despertó gracias a los insistentes empujones de Seungri, quien pronto se fastidió y medio dormido jaló de su cabello —ya, ya desperté —se quejó y apagó la alarma. Seungri podía ser sensible en las mañanas... bueno, siempre lo era. Se levantó y fue a ducharse pronto, tenía solo media hora para llegar hasta casa de Seungri y lo más probable era que llegara tarde, cosa que odiaba.

Terminó de arreglarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, rozando suavemente la mejilla derecha de su pequeño panda —tengo que irme.

El pelinegro despertó con dificultad, pero pudo tomar su mano y mirarlo claramente —por favor no le digas nada, esperemos a que todo esto se arregle. No quiero abrumarlo.

Seunghyun solo suspiro levemente, en verdad quería terminar con tanto secreto, y luego de lo sucedido hace meses en Jeju, tuvieron que poner una pausa implícita por la llegada de Jiyong. Y cuando justo lo tenían aclarado, ahora sucedía eso... era increíble —entiendo, no te preocupes —acarició su cabello, dejo un beso rápido en su frente y lo arropo en la orilla donde dormía.

Ajustó su saco gris y por fin bajo del auto que lo llevo rápidamente hasta el sitio de su cita, toco la puerta y los conocidos trabajadores lo dejaron pasar. Saludo con la cabeza y camino hasta la zona de la terraza, donde el padre de Seungri acostumbraba desayunar, se sentó en la silla próxima y mantuvo silencio mientras lo miraba apreciar el jardín de abajo.

Un par de empleados sirvieron café al gusto de cada uno y se retiraron dejándolos por fin solos, Seunghyun dio un sorbo a su taza y se sintió algo nervioso con el silencio que el hombre mantenía, lo miro estirarse para sacar un puro el cual fue extendido hacia su persona. Inesperado. Esa caja Seunghyun solo la había visto pocas veces, como cuando se enteró sobre la decisión de Seungri de mantener su relación con Jiyong. El alto conocía toda esa situación, porque tenía gran confianza con su padre, más que la de un hijo, era la de un amigo. Y por ello Seunghyun cargaba con una culpabilidad inmensa al guardar tremendo secreto. Aceptó que encendieran su puro y se mantuvo pasivo ante lo que sea que el hombre fuese a comentar.

—La fusión sucederá, ayer aceptamos comenzar a negociar varios aspectos —asintió comprendiendo la situación— no dejaremos que Park tome las riendas de todo.

—¿La opción que te propuse ayer no funciono?

El hombre negó —no, me temo que no es suficiente.

Tan solo el día anterior, Seunghyun había ido a visitarlo teniendo en mente que en solo días confesaría todo sobre su relación con Seungri. Sin embargo, el hombre lo había sorprendido con el tema del crecimiento de su rival, y de su inevitable unión con el señor Kwon. Seunghyun, en un intento instintivo, ofreció fusionar su cadena de hoteles y diversos negocios para que el grupo Lee subiera. Su mente se dividió en dos asuntos, ayudar a quien lo había ayudado a llegar a donde estaba, y por supuesto, dar un paso demasiado serio en su relación con Seungri. Proponiéndole algo más que solo una unión de negocios.

El hombre suspiro y dejo que el humo de su puro se perdiera en el aire, Seunghyun noto que algo aun lo fastidiaba —lo que me duele de todo esto es Seungri.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono en casi un murmuro.

—Mi hijo fue dejado por ese bastardo, y ahora terminaran siendo grandes socios —la expresión de Seunghyun se tensó y agradeció que su compañía estuviese mirando hacia otra parte— sé que es estúpido, pero me hubiera gustado que conociera a alguien como tú. No sé porque se tuvo que enamorar de un niño como él —las palabras se atoraron en la punta de su lengua, pero pensó en Seungri, así que trago esa confesión y juntó sus manos con fuerza— anoche, durante la cena los pude ver con más atención. El chico mirándolo fijamente y Seungri tan solo mirando de reojo y relamiendo sus labios a cada momento. Estaba nervioso...

Seungri hacía eso cuando estaba ansioso, siempre lo hacía —¿crees que haya algo entre ellos?

Negó —no, pero siento que Seungri es sensible y que fácilmente podría caer con un buen discurso de amor.

—Seungri es inteligente.

—Nadie es inteligente cuando hay amor de por medio.

...

Varias semanas después, a solo días de navidad, Seunghyun se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Seungri con molestia —Kwon Jiyong, no se cuanto más tengo que escuchar su maldito nombre.

—No es mi culpa que esté interesado en tus galerías —soltó igual de fastidiado. Seunghyun tan solo rodó los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo, dándole la espalda— sabes que odio eso.

El alto lanzó el humo por toda la estancia, sin importarle lo mucho que lo odiara —han pasado dos meses Seungri, no puedo quedarme más tiempo así.

—Dijiste que lo entenderías y que esperarías.

—¡Lo dije hace dos meses Seungri! —el menor se mantuvo de pie y desabrochó su saco— me fastidia saber que compartes tanto tiempo con él.

—¡Pero es a ti a quien quiero! Esto... solo son negocios.

—Pues tu padre no piensa lo mismo.

Seungri se congelo al escuchar eso —¿mi padre?

El mayor se arrepintió en ese instante, sus conversaciones con el otro hombre no debían salir a la luz, mucho menos frente a Seungri —olvídalo, tengo que irme —dejó el cigarrillo sobre sus labios y jalo su saco del sofá, buscando salir de la suite.

—¡Seunghyun! —gritó casi corriendo para ponerse frente a él— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

El castaño levanto la vista y bufo molesto consigo mismo —sabes que no puedo hablarte de esto.

—Pues lo acabas de mencionar.

—Seungri.

—Jódete Seunghyun. Usas tu relación con mi padre cada que te conviene, a veces me pregunto quién es más importante para ti —soltó una risa vacía y se quitó de su camino, yendo hasta la puerta de salida.

Sin embargo, el alto detuvo la puerta cuando intentaba abrirla, dejándolo acorralado con su propio cuerpo —tú lo eres, siempre serás lo más importante, deja de dudarlo —lo tomo de la barbilla y con algo de fuerza lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó y lo calló con un beso— la mañana después de que cenaras con ellos por primera vez, tu padre dijo que deseaba que conocieras a alguien como yo. Porque temía de tus sentimientos frente a Jiyong, dijo que nadie era inteligente cuando había amor de por medio.

—Allí no hay amor —tajó firmemente.

Seunghyun esbozo una media sonrisa sintiéndose más seguro de las palabras del menor —eso quería decirle a tu padre. Quería decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por ti, que estas en las mejores manos posibles, y que, a pesar de todo, no hay cosa que me tenga más loco que tú.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada y lo abrazo por la cintura, dejando que sus labios rozaran su cuello ligeramente —mi madre sospecha demasiado de mí, hace una semana le confirme que estoy saliendo con alguien. Y estoy seguro de que poco le falta para que comience a tener a alguien siguiéndome si no le digo con quien salgo. ¿Qué te parece si le presento a mi novio?

Silencio.

Seunghyun se había quedado sin habla, por lo que el menor se separó y lo miro para llamar su atención —tu madre va a matarme.

—Ella podrá solaparnos con mi padre por unas semanas más —rió pegándose a su pecho una vez más.

—¿Tenías esto planeado?

Seungri asintió —aunque no estoy seguro de que podríamos decirle sobre como iniciamos todo esto.

—Amm... ¿quizá podríamos decir la verdad?

Sonrió irónicamente —claro... —se salió de su agarre y fue hasta la enorme cama que compartían la mayoría de los días— le diré lo romántico que fui cuando te encontré en ese antro. Pediremos un par de mimosas y contare la historia de cómo me lance ante ti cuando estaba perdido en alcohol, y que tú, caballerosamente no me tocaste y me dejaste dormir en tu suite.

El alto lanzó su saco y se tumbó a un lado de su novio —esa historia me hace quedar bien —el pelinegro solo lo fulmino con su mirada— además saben cómo eres —un golpe en el pecho lo hizo caer junto a él.

—Estoy siendo serio.

Seunghyun suspiro pesadamente —¿tienes una idea del shock que será esto para tus padres? Tengo casi 35 años Seungri, me han visto crecer y soy quizá uno de los amigos más cercanos de tu padre. Romperé su confianza.

—Soy yo quien te está obligando.

—Un chiquillo obligando a un hombre de 35, eso no ayuda.

El menor reaccionó, se acomodó con cuidado y descanso sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, mirándolo fijamente —no vuelvas a decir eso. Ya no soy un niño, ambos somos hombres, y deben de darse cuenta de lo considerado que estoy siendo con ellos. Si yo lo hubiera querido, desde el momento en que ese compromiso termino, hubiera estado en saber qué país con saber que personas. Pero no, decidí quedarme, para afortunadamente encontrarte esa noche, donde me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino —Seunghyun se estiro y con cuidado acaricio su cabello negro— no les diré todo esto, pero tú me salvaste. Realmente llevaba meses luchando, enfrentando mi vida y queriendo encontrar mi camino. Hasta que ese día simplemente me quebré, al grado de que viste así de destrozado, sinceramente creí que era mi final.

—Esa noche vi mucho de ti. En el antro encontré a un chico apuesto y malditamente coqueto. Más tarde vi a un niño malcriado, bebiendo sin pensar en consecuencias. Luego vi lo tonto que podías ser, porque dejaste que muchos se unieran a tu mesa sin más. También encontré tu lado de jugador, te miré besarte con un par de personas, te daba igual quien fuera, les susurraste algo al oído y al segundo después comías de sus labios —su expresión se endureció— hasta que chocaste conmigo.

—¿Nunca notaste lo mucho que te mire desde que llegaste?

Negó confundido, Seungri bajó la mirada y jugueteo con los botones abiertos en la hermosa camisa de seguros que el mayor tanto amaba —te mire de reojo, pero iba acompañado.

—Jonghoon me dijo que lucías apuesto, te busque con la mirada y tardé en reconocerte. Tenía mucho sin verte, por lo que me quede un rato mirándote desde la barra. Para cuando regrese a mi mesa, bueno, sabes lo que sucedió. Pero cuéntame de nuevo que paso cuando choque contigo.

—Como no lo recuerdas, jamás sabremos si chocaste con intención o no.

Seungri levantó una mano interrumpiéndolo —seguramente fue con intención.

—Bueno, chocaste conmigo y me bañaste en vodka muy adulterado —el menor asintió, esa noche sentía que alguien lo estaba emborrachando a propósito, pero en su necedad decidió que le daría igual— te sostuve porque no sé si era tu plan, pero tropezaste de forma muy real. No me reconociste, pero con mucha confianza jalaste mi corbata, susurrando que te gustaría divertirte conmigo.

Soltó una risita avergonzada y se tumbó sobre su pecho —es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Al menos no vomitaste o algo así, simplemente caíste noqueado cuando llegaste a mi auto, casi te llevaba al hospital.

—Dios... no es una historia para que alguien más la escuche, mucho menos mis padres, les dará vergüenza que sea su hijo.

Una armoniosa risa de Seunghyun inundó la habitación, una risa ronca que hacía que el estómago de Seungri se llenara de mariposas, aún más si era posible —¿prefieres que sea nuestro siguiente encuentro?

Tumbo su cabeza en su pecho, ese encuentro tampoco era algo que su madre pudiera escuchar... —creo que ninguno de nuestros primeros encuentros es aceptable.

El castaño asintió —todo fue muy rápido, tanto que no nos percatamos de lo que sentíamos, será casi imposible que tus padres lo entiendan.

—Tendrán que entenderlo, les tome el tiempo que les tome —concluyo con un sabor amargo en su boca.

...

—Por milésima vez, no pienso ceder esos derechos Jiyong.

Jinwoo se quedó congelado mientras miraba a su jefe levantarse de la silla por la molestia, desde hacía dos horas le había entregado un par de documentos de parte de Kwon Jiyong. Y le había pedido que se quedara allí, lo que el joven había hecho, sin embargo, se sintió incomodo cuando el pelinegro comenzó a alzar la voz por el teléfono.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero esa parte no la compartiré... ¡¿Jiyong?! —lanzó su teléfono al escritorio y se quedó mirando hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía una hermosa vista de Seúl.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez el de la oficina, por lo que Jinwoo se apresuro a responder —es su padre.

Suspiro profundamente y tomo el teléfono, cubriendo el micrófono —tráeme los archivos de los últimos tres meses, y cancela mi cita próxima... y la siguiente también —el menor asintió— y avisa que voy de salida.

— _¿Estas ocupado?_

—Un poco, tengo un par de citas.

— _Estoy por hacer un acuerdo más y quiero que estés presente, así que cenaremos en casa._

Esa noche Seunghyun quería llevarlo al rió Han, no podía cancelarlo, porque sería la segunda vez y sin duda el mayor se molestaría —tengo una cita esta noche, ¿es muy urgente?

_—Lo es._

Cerró los ojos y se sintió tremendamente cansado —allí estaré.

Se dejo caer en la silla y deshizo el nudo de su corbata, odiaba tener que cancelarle a Seunghyun. Estaban en un punto delicado por las negociaciones con los Kwon y por mantener todo en secreto, Seungri no quería dañar más su relación, por lo que estaba decidido a complacer cada pedido del mayor, y ahora... las cosas se complicaban.

Además, se complicarían más con Kwon Jiyong haciéndole todo imposible. Subió a su deportivo rápidamente y arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces, sus guardaespaldas no supieron ni como, pero consiguieron seguirle el paso. Seungri condujo molesto, cuando sabía que era peligroso, por suerte no iba muy lejos, así que luego de unos cinco minutos pudo estacionarse. Respiro con calma y se repitió mil veces que no debía enojarse, simplemente debía ser serio, y debía negociar.

Sin más.

Así fuera Jiyong la otra parte.

—Señor Lee —musito la atractiva asistente cuando lo miro caminar por el pasillo— avisaré que esta...

Seungri abrió la puerta sin importarle nada, la mujer entró tras de él y miro como su jefe fruncía el ceño al verlos interrumpir su lectura —ésta bien Lisa —le indicó, ella cerró la puerta y salió de inmediato— ni cuando peleábamos aparecías tan rápido.

Seungri supo que no sería sencillo, así que se sentó en el sofá y desabrochó su saco. Jiyong lo siguió con la mirada e hizo lo mismo, quedándose en el asiento único —¿qué quieres a cambio de esa franquicia?

—Te dije que quiero esa franquicia.

Se analizaron con la mirada un buen tiempo, descifrando que tanto avanzaría cada uno. Desde la primera reunión, Seungri supo que Jiyong no pensaba ceder, por más que congeniaran en muchos aspectos... estaba negociando con un Jiyong herido. Porque Seungri al final no lo había elegido, le había dado un beso de despedida y lo había dejado solo en su habitación. Cosa que no hizo más que herir el orgullo de Jiyong, quien no perdonaba aquello.

—No voy a dártela.

—Entonces nuestra negociación no avanzará —se levantó y elegantemente, casi seductoramente, fue hasta su escritorio para llamar a su asistente con tan solo oprimir un botón.

La chica entró casi al instante —¿sí?

—Tráeme la copia del contrato —Seungri rodó los ojos notablemente fastidiado, la mujer salió y no tardó ni un minuto en regresar y extenderle la carpeta a su jefe— dame la mitad —concluyo extendiéndole otro papeleo.

El pelinegro la tomo y la dejo en la mesita del centro, dejando a la chica sorprendida, por lo que, con una simple seña, Jiyong la envió fuera —no tendrás nada de ella.

—Estoy siendo razonable pidiéndote la mitad Seungri, no seas infantil.

Seungri soltó una risa inevitable —¿infantil? Esa franquicia puede tener acciones del grupo, pero es prácticamente mía, y estamos negociando cosas entre familias, no propias. O... ¿acaso me darías la mitad de PMO?

Jiyong se tensó, pero se recupero de inmediato, esbozando una media sonrisa —¿aceptarías eso? —lo miro desafiante.

Estaba en lo cierto, Seungri se enfrentaba a la ira de Jiyong, donde ya pocas cosas le importaban y donde recuperar su orgullo parecía lo más importante. El lado que Seungri siempre odio, cada pelea, cada cosa siempre lo hacía reaccionar así, y lidiar con ello era un enorme dolor de cabeza. Tal como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, salvo que era mil veces peor, porque no se solucionaría con una cena romántica y algo de sexo de reconciliación.

Todo había cambiado.

Seungri se levantó y ajustó su saco una vez más, en solo dos horas iría a comer con Seunghyun y su madre, no tenía tiempo de niñerías junto a su ex novio —piensa en lo que estas haciendo, ya no estamos tonteando como enamorados, somos personas diferentes, y para que todo salga bien, te sugiero tomar esto con seriedad.

—No pienso rendirme.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente —¿tanto quieres mis tiendas de ramen? —Jiyong tan solo le regreso una mirada colérica, dándole a entender la verdad entre sus palabras y acciones... no quería su franquicia, lo quería a él. 


	4. Choi Seunghyun

Seunghyun escuchó su teléfono sonar por décima vez, lo reviso y cerró los ojos por lo insistente que podía ser su ex novio. Termino dejándolo en silencio dentro de su saco. De verdad estaba cansado por las conferencias que tuvo todos esos días, y sumarle a Kyungil... era todo un dolor de cabeza. Su ex novio era la persona más persistente que conocía, una parte que solía amar en él, irónicamente ahora era la cosa que más le molestaba.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó su acompañante, quien de solo ver su expresión comprendió demasiado— empecemos con algo de cervezas, luego tocaremos los licores para que no crean que somos apáticos, y más tarde podemos tomar vino en mi casa.

Jaechun lo tomo del brazo y lo obligó a moverse, ya que tenían esa salida más por compromiso que otra cosa. Iban acompañados de empresarios que no eran del agrado de ambos, eran del tipo hijos de hombres ricos, jugando con el dinero de sus padres y disfrutando de cerrar tratos por doquier. Para ventaja de Seunghyun, lo habían contactado y ahora les había comprado grandes terrenos a precios más bajos. Una simple ventaja, le convenció Jaechun en su momento.

Luego de dos cervezas, el alto quería desaparecer. Movió su cabellera con su mano y se estiro para recargarse mejor en el sofá y apreciar el resto del antro prestigioso que estaban pisando. Divago entre gente de la pista de baile, o a quien alcanzaba a ver, ya que estaban en la zona VIP, que era una especie de zona alta. Miro la mesa a su lado, llena de mujeres y de risas, la siguiente era más de lo mismo, y la que le seguía cautivo su mirada. Su perfil era imposible de olvidar, más cuando sonreía y esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos se marcaban un poco más. Adorable, pensó. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo y embobado, así que dejo de mirarlo y regreso su atención a su mesa.

No paso ni un minuto.

Los ojos de Seunghyun regresaron al chico rubio del fondo, el chico vestido con ese saco azul marino y esa camisa blanca medio abierta... el chico con ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Quien era ni más ni menos, que el hijo de un gran amigo suyo. Lee Seungri, el heredero del grupo Lee y ex-prometido del heredero Kwon Jiyong. "El matrimonio del año" había leído por allí, además de que, siendo amigo cercano de su padre, Seunghyun había escuchado todo sobre el ventajoso matrimonio del hijo menor de la familia. Ese pequeño al que el mayor solía darle clases de administración básica, quien la mayoría de veces lo sorprendía con ejercicios adelantados y lecturas más allá de lo que él le enseñaba. Seungri era un niño invaluable, siempre lo había pensado.

Miro a un par de mujeres acercarse a él, pudo ver como un brazo suyo envolvió a una de ellas, siendo coqueto. Le susurro algo al oído y la chica se sonrojo claramente, segundos bastaron y sus labios ya chocaban para sorpresa de la otra. Quien rodó los ojos y se alejó. Seunghyun pudo dejar de mirarlos, sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos, observando a detalle la forma en que el menor besaba. Era extraño, extraño e incómodo. No debía de estar tan atento a ello, pero algo le impedía dejar de observar, se quiso dar excusas a si mismo... y fue inútil, ya que su mente estaba comenzando a fantasear.

Lo que estaba mal, muy mal.

Con un mayor esfuerzo, intentó unirse a la conversación que todos llevaban, le hicieron un par de preguntas y fácilmente se reincorporo a ellos. Contestó amablemente y brindó, escuchó y rió cuando era necesario, forzando la sonrisa de vez en cuando y mirando de reojo como Jaechun también quería irse de allí. Un par de ellos se retiraron, diciendo que irían a bailar, otros se añadieron y pronto dejaron a Seunghyun solo, ya que él no bailaba, nunca. Maldijo internamente y lucho por no regresar a mirar al fondo, pero claro, su mente morbosa lo traicionó.

Ahora Seungri estaba más acompañado, la mesa se llenó de más bebidas, a su lado más gente buscaba llamar su atención. "¿Quién no querría resaltar para amarrarse a ese heredero?" pensó Seunghyun, sonrió ligeramente y maldijo a esos interesados. Pero, regresando a su asunto importante, el rubio sonreía amablemente y recibía bebidas de algunos. El mayor casi se levantaba y lo reprendía enfrente de todos, por lo estúpido que era al aceptarlas y beberlas al instante. Como si no midiera el riesgo y las grandes probabilidades de que cualquiera de ellas tuviera alguna droga. Se sintió incómodo, movió sus dedos con ansiedad y se obligó a no mover el trasero de ese lugar, por más coraje que le diera ver como el rubio tomaba malas decisiones.

Termino su cerveza y pidió otra al momento, antes de volver a acomodarse para ver al fondo una vez más. Seungri ahora estaba sentado, y con la mano de alguien en su cadera, una persona a quien Seunghyun no podía ver, gracias a varias personas. Pero sin duda esa mano era de un hombre, y además de ello, esa mano si que lo tocaba firmemente. Seunghyun desconocía la sexualidad del menor, pero por lo visto, al menos asumía que debía ser bisexual, o un gay perdido en medio del alcohol. Lo que fuera, lo importante en el momento era que Seungri era tonto al estar en un antro así. Recibiendo tragos de cualquiera, dejando que cualquiera se uniera a su mesa, besándose con cualquiera... y dejando que cualquiera lo tocara de esa forma.

Sin embargo, lo más grave era Seunghyun. Quien se encontraba molesto con todo eso, cuando él no tenía ni la más mínima relación con el menor desde hacía años. Ajenos, eso eran. Simple relación entre amigo de su padre e hijo menor de la familia. Aunque, siendo amigo de su padre, quizá si tenía un lugar para decir algo o aconsejarlo al menos.

«Seungri, no creo que deberías de estar haciendo esto.»

Sonaba estúpido.

«Seungri, tus padres no querrían verte de esta forma.»

Aún más estúpido si era posible.

Una punzada lo invadió cuando otro hombre se acercó al menor y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y hombros, con las intenciones más claras que nadie. Seunghyun estuvo a segundos de levantarse e ir a detenerlo, pero Jaechun se acercó a él y toda idea se esfumo —¿ya podemos irnos sin ser maleducados? —el alto negó sin pensar— ¿de verdad? No soportare otra historia de las mil mujeres que se consiguen en Europa.

—Iré por un trago —musito perdido en la forma en que Seungri aceptaba tanta atención. Su mirada se desviaba, porque seguramente estaba demasiado borracho, y sus dedos se aferraban con cierta fuerza al saco del tipo que le susurraba cosas al oído y le besaba el cuello. Seunghyun lo miro fijamente, ganándose por fin la atención del otro... Seungri estaba perdido. Tan perdido que le estaba dando la mirada más intensa al mayor, como si tratase de ligar con él. Era absurdo, ¿Cómo ese niño podía estar de esa forma en medio de un antro con tanta gente así?

Camino firmemente hacia la barra, zona que marcaba la mitad del camino hacia Seungri, cuando se encontró quieto, retomó esa mirada, dándose cuenta de que Seungri ahora sonreía. Aun buscaba coquetearle. El mayor se rindió y optó por caminar hacia él para detenerlo de una vez, entonces lo miro moverse también, con dificultad y con su trago de la bebida que fuera en sus manos. El menor dejo de mirarlo y se acercó hasta él, Seunghyun dio pasos lentos, preguntándose si en realidad Seunghyun se dirigía a él o no. Hasta que el chico rubio se estrelló con él, dejando gran parte de su trago sobre el saco de Seunghyun. Olía a vodka, vodka muy adulterado. Tomo firmemente a Seungri del brazo y lo miro entrecerrar los ojos por el probable mareo —lo siento, no mire por donde iba —musito, aun con fuerzas para intentar cual fuera su cometido.

—¿Estás bien? —lo cuestionó mirando a detalle sus facciones, y confirmando que, el menor estaba más que perdido.

Seungri sonrió —tu voz... estoy bien, ¿y tú? —respondió seguro de su respuesta, aunque su cuerpo ya estuviera agradeciendo ese descanso que Seunghyun le otorgaba mientras lo sostenía.

—No tan bien como tú —dijo seriamente.

La expresión de Seungri pareció transformarse —podrías estarlo si te unes a mi mesa —la corbata de Seunghyun fue jalada y sus rostros se acercaron solo un poco más, provocando que lo último saliera en un susurro— me gustaría divertirme contigo.

Entonces el mayor soltó una media sonrisa, pensando en lo pobres que eran las tácticas del rubio —¿Qué te parece si mejor seguimos la fiesta tu y yo en otro lado?

—Ja... eres directo —de alguna forma, el menor recuperó energía y se mantuvo de pie solo. Seunghyun lo miro con sorpresa, sin embargo, lo dejo seguir— sinceramente no se ni quien está en mi mesa, podemos irnos si nada te detiene —su mirada era demasiado intensa, incluso Seunghyun se sintió asombrado con la forma en que el menor le respondía.

«De repente ya no pareces ese niño al que solía enseñarle finanzas.»

Seunghyun envió un mensaje simple a Jaechun y asintió al menor —vamos a mi auto —el rubio mantuvo esa actitud y camino con menos dificultad hacia la salida, se detuvo un momento y susurro algo a alguien que parecía un trabajador. Caminaron hacia la zona de fuera y por fin Seungri obtuvo el golpe de todas esas bebidas, Seunghyun corrió a sostenerlo y suspiro algo cansado. 

Odiaba cuidar borrachos. 

—Creo que bebí de más —comentó casi para sí mismo.

—Solo un poco más —Seunghyun extendió su boleto al valet y espero algo impaciente.

Un hombre robusto llegó en su Audi y abrió las puertas para ambos, Seunghyun sostuvo el brazo del menor y lo sentó sobre el asiento del copiloto. Fue hasta su asiento y desapareció del frente de ese antro, antes de llegar a la luz roja, se dio cuenta de que Seungri llevaba todo ese transcurso luchando con el cinturón. Rodó los ojos y casi se echa a reír por lo cliché que sería su acción. Aprovechó la pausa y se estiro sobre el menor para asegurarlo el mismo... pero Seungri no lo entendió así.

Los labios de Seungri se posaron en la barbilla de Seunghyun, impregnando su calor y dejando algo húmeda la zona. El mayor se congeló y tragó saliva al retirarse. Por supuesto que Seungri continuaría con esa idea, y con la cercanía, lo había confundido por completo. Sin embargo, el mayor solo quería dejar a salvo al rubio y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo esa noche —oh, lo siento —balbuceó cuando notó que Seunghyun solo lo había asegurado.

El menor continuó mirando hacia la ventanilla, luego de lo abochornado que se sintió con lo sucedido, Seunghyun agradeció no tenerlo hablando o haciendo cosas que no. Media hora después, el encargado del estacionamiento reverenciaba a Seunghyun mientras su auto se metía en el edificio tan elegante. El hombre miro de reojo a Seungri, quien no reaccionaba, Seunghyun se giró a mirarlo y noto que el menor estaba incluso roncando ligeramente. Sonrió incómodamente al hombre y continuo su camino cuando la restricción se movió.

Estaciono y se preguntó qué haría con el menor, suspiro y noto que el otro ni se inmutaba. Cosa que lo preocupo un poco. Había bebido tanto alcohol y tanta cosa adulterada, que no sabía si algo de eso podía dejarlo inconsciente. Tomo su pulso de su cuello y lo vio removerse un poco, como si el toque lo hubiera molestado en su profundo sueño. Seunghyun se retiró y sonrió, el gesto le había causado ternura. Se rindió y pensó en cargarlo, abrió la puerta y salió, notando que otro par de trabajadores estaban conversando cerca del elevador.

«Incomodo, incomodo e innecesario.»

Abrió la puerta de copiloto y supo que esos trabajadores no se moverían de allí y que incluso compartirían el chisme de la situación. Porque, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron entrar acompañado? Nunca. Seunghyun jamás pisaba su hotel junto con otra compañía, él vivía con Kyungil básicamente, o en su suite cuando solían pelear, por lo que no iba con nadie a su hotel. Así que, en efecto, eso era novedad para sus trabajadores que lo miraban a diario. Suspiro mirando como Seungri se asustaba al escuchar su puerta abrirse —llegamos —se recargó sobre la orilla y se inclinó para verlo mejor. Seungri no estaba dispuesto, ni un poco. El alto rodó los ojos y casi se golpeaba contra el auto por lo que haría, entonces le dio la espalda y se agachó contra la orilla de la puerta— sube —musito jalándolo de un brazo.

El rubio apenas y se podía mover, pero Seunghyun consiguió que el pecho del menor cayera sobre su espalda, jalo sus brazos y los junto delante de su cuello, esperando que Seungri no se resbalara. Se removió con cuidado y lo levanto sin golpearlo con el auto, se puso de pie y el menor soltó todo su peso en él, susurrando lo bien que se sentía. Seunghyun estaba seguro de que sus balbuceos eran porque estaba adormilado y aun borracho —buenas noches —saludo a los trabajadores cuando consiguió llegar al elevador que no estaba muy lejos.

Uno de los hombres reaccionó y presionó el botón de subida de inmediato, el silencio fue incómodo y los balbuceos de Seungri no lo mejoraban. Las puertas se abrieron y Seunghyun sintió algo de alivio, entró con todo y Seungri y agradeció cuando el mismo hombre presionó el botón del último piso. Las puertas de metal se cerraron y su reflejo fue lo único que pudo ver, suspiro y se rindió con intentar despertar al menor, así que solo lo dejo dormir en paz. A pesar de que el viaje aun no terminaba, se inclinó un poco más y con dificultad puso la clave de la puerta. Casi sonreía cuando no hubo más problemas estando dentro de su suite. Encendió las luces y camino hasta su habitación casi al fondo, jaló el edredón negro y se dio la vuelta para liberar su espalda.

Seungri cayó suavemente y continuó diciendo incoherencias sobre sus negocios, Seunghyun entonces sonrió ligeramente, le ayudo a deshacerse de su saco y sintió como su cuerpo tomo energía. Estaba reaccionando más —hey, no... yo no... —lo detuvo con su poca fuerza.

El mayor casi se echa a reír —no puedes dormir con esto puesto.

—Yo quiero des-vsetir... des-vse... —Seunghyun rió un poco, Seungri no podía ni hablar bien— quiero quitarte la ropa —sus manos fueron hasta la corbata del mayor una vez más, quien dejo que el rubio tan solo lo intentara.

No los contó, pero Seunghyun estaba seguro de que varios minutos pasaron en el intento de Seungri por deshacer su corbata —allí... esta —musito deshaciéndola él mismo, y dejando que el menor solo la deslizara.

Los labios de Seungri se pegaron a su mejilla y la sorpresa invadió al mayor, ya que no esperaba eso. Ni mucho menos sentir como estos bajaban poco a poco por su rostro mientras deshacía sus botones, trabándose en el tercero, por supuesto —te traeré algo de agua —musito rompiendo el roce y alejándose de inmediato.

Seunghyun se encontró a si mismo agitado, no excitado... solo caliente. Literalmente, porque su piel se había calentado, como si tuviese fiebre. Respiro profundamente y desabrochó solo un poco su camisa, se quitó su saco y espero a refrescarse. Sirvió un vaso de agua y fue por una pastilla, regresó a la cama y la sonrisa regreso a su rostro. Seungri estaba atrapado en su camisa, con los brazos levantados y el torso descubierto, con el cuello atrapado porque seguramente no deshizo los botones.

Se aproximo y lo ayudo lentamente, aquello era lo menos sexy del mundo, y Seunghyun le agradeció internamente por recordarle lo pequeño e inocente que Seungri podía ser —bebe esto —le extendió el agua y la pastilla.

—No, estoy muy borracho.

—Exactamente por eso, es agua y una pastilla para tu resaca de mañana —explicó suavemente, el rubio talló sus ojos y termino aceptando. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran grandes y oscuras, algo muy normal en él, sin embargo, para Seunghyun se acababa de volver la cosa más interesante— ahora duérmete, es tarde.

El menor no se negó y termino cayendo dormido en segundos, Seunghyun lo ayudo a arroparse un poco y se levantó de la cama, solo notando lo diferente que se veía durmiendo. Lucía como si fuese imposible que rompiera un plato, cuando ya había roto muchos en su vida, y cuando esa noche había roto más de uno con sus decisiones. Seungri era impredecible, más de lo que el mayor pensaba, y se preguntó que tanto más desconocía aún.

Sería imposible saberlo alguna vez, estaba seguro de ello.

...

Seunghyun firmó su montaña de papeles del día y pidió a su asistente que no le pasara más mensajes, llamó a su mejor amigo por facetime y espero impaciente pegando a su escritorio con su pluma —bingu hyung —el mayor sonrió.

En la pantalla apareció un castaño sonriente, de ojos apenas visibles y facciones bien marcadas —Daesung-ah, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Bebí, baile y me quedé dormido —presumió moviendo su teléfono y mostrando las dos botellas de vino vacías— pero dime, ¿qué demonios hiciste anoche? Escuché rumores de que llevaste a alguien a tu suite y necesito saberlo todo. TODO —enfatizo la última palabra con acercando su rostro a la cámara.

Seunghyun sacudió su cabello y se rió —debería contratar gente menos chismosa.

—O darles acuerdos de confidencialidad.

—Buena opción. Aunque me da igual lo que digan, mientras no divulguen quien es la persona todo estará bien.

Daesung se quedó quieto en su cocina y le dio toda su atención —Seung... ¿con quién te metiste?

El mayor no creía lo que iba a decir, así que prefirió darle advertencias antes de tener gritando a su mejor amigo —primero, no paso absolutamente nada. Segundo, él estaba muy muy borracho.

—Es un él... oh dios mío.

Aclaró su voz fastidiado por la falsa sorpresa del menor —tercero, necesitas callarte esto. Hasta llevarlo a tu tumba.

El castaño se emocionó más.

—Lee Seungri paso la noche en mi suite.

Y Daesung no comprendió.

—Lee... Lee Yeonjin.

Su dongsaeng frunció el ceño.

—El hijo del presidente Lee.

—¡Choi Seunghyun! ¡Pero si es un niño! ¡¿Cómo?! —Seunghyun bajó el volumen y espero a que el otro se controlara.

—No dormí con él, lo encontré muy borracho y estaban casi abusando de él en un antro, yo solo lo saqué de allí.

Su confidente escuchó atento y asintió, comprendiendo quizá un poco más la historia —pero entonces ya no es un niño, ¿no? —Seunghyun recordó todo lo del día anterior y negó con una media sonrisa, la que el otro descubrió— ¡cierto! ¿No era que iba a casarse? Recuerdo haber visto noticias por allí.

—Y tú ya me acusabas de pedofilia, te odio.

—También te odio, pero como sea, ¿el niño 'no tan niño' que dijo? ¿Sabía qué hacía?

—Salí de la suite antes de que él despertara, solo le dejé una nota diciendo que podía olvidarse de todo.

Daesung ahogo con poco éxito una risa —¿no crees que eso va a confundirlo?

—Estaba demasiado perdido Dae, dudo que haya notado quien era yo, intentó ligar conmigo, imagínalo.

El otro negó sin creer lo que escuchaba —a veces eres muy inocente, ¿Qué no sabes que ahora está de moda andar con hombres mayores? —y entonces Seunghyun rió— no te rías, es real, escuché sobre eso mientras hacían mi cabello hace unos días. ¿Quién dice que no le gustaste enserio?

—Kang Daesung, necesitas salir más seguido. Este chico es un niño, solo estaba muy borracho y yo lo ayude.

—Tantos años con Kyungil nublaron tu juicio, no sé mucho de esto, pero sé que ese niño no andaba tan perdido. Seguro tiene una fantasía con alguien mayor, y como dices, pudo no reconocerte, pero igual le gustaste —Seunghyun lo escuchó incrédulo, para él seguía siendo solo un adolescente que no era responsable al beber afuera. 

La luz del teléfono de Seunghyun se iluminó y la voz de su asistente llenó la habitación —presidente, el señor Lee Seungri está esperándolo, insiste en que lo atenderá sin cita.

Daesung y Seunghyun se miraron con sorpresa y el menor comenzó a aplaudir —te lo dije, ¡solo lo confundiste! Debe creer que si paso algo, es un niño inteligente al final de todo. 

—Te llamaré más tarde —colgó la llamada y se ajusto mejor su saco— hazlo pasar, por favor —pidió presionando el pequeño botón.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio apareció frente a sus ojos una vez más, con una sudadera gris y un cabello claramente estilizado. El chico de pantalones ajustados agradeció y se dio un lugar dentro de su oficina. El asistente salió al instante y Seunghyun tuvo que dejar de admirarlo de pies a cabeza, por más que ese ajustado pantalón de mezclilla estuviera llamando a sus ojos —Lee Seungri —musito señalándole las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Hyung... Seunghyun-shi... no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo —tomo el asiento derecho y relamió sus labios inseguro.

Ese era el Seungri que el mayor reconocía, a pesar de que luciera tan incomodo en su presencia —hyung está bien, siempre me has llamado así.

El menor aclaró su voz y lo miro fijamente —lamento lo de ayer, lo que sea que haya sucedido. Parece ser que no me controle ayer, y no quise hacerle pasar un mal momento, yo solo...

—¿Haces eso siempre?

Negó.

—No lo parecía, sinceramente no te vi bien Seungri.

La mirada se cortó y las manos de Seungri se juntaron sobre su regazo, estaba nervioso —no lo estaba, anoche yo quería estar así. Simplemente no sé cómo termine con usted, eso no estaba en mi mente cuando bebía.

Seunghyun se preocupó —¿en tu mente estaba algún extraño entonces?

El rubio esbozo una media sonrisa, una sonrisa vacía, algo que parecía ni él comprender —en mi mente no pasaba mucho, solo quería olvidarme de todo —Seunghyun lo miro reprobatoriamente, cosa que el menor notó cuando levantó un poco la mirada— sí, sin importarme las consecuencias.

—Seungri...

Lo interrumpió —sé que pudieron pasar cosas malas, lo sé.

—No creo que lo sepas, hablabas de forma descuidada e insinuaste cosas que no debías decirle a cualquiera.

Seungri regresó a mirarlo fijamente —hay cosas que recuerdo, y sé que no estaba equivocándome del todo... o al menos no con usted —la intensidad pegó en Seunghyun de inmediato, comprendiendo cada palabra y cada intención. Seungri de verdad lo había deseado la noche anterior, y estando borracho, había sido sincero y lanzado... ¿tenía sentido? — de cualquier forma, me disculpo por las molestias que sin duda cause —la mirada se rompió y Seunghyun respiró.

Lo estaba provocando, relamía sus labios y le hablaba con honoríficos, tomaba pausas como esperando algo. Seunghyun estaba loco, esa era su conclusión. Estaba pensando de más, cuando quizá solo Seungri era así. Y no estaba tentando las aguas con Seunghyun, porque eso sería incorrecto, por la diferencia de edad, por la relación que tenían casi de hermanos... ¿o no era así? —¿eres consciente de lo que puedo interpretar en tus palabras?

Y Seungri lo miro una vez más, esperando que eso fuera más claro que el agua —de hecho, me exaspera un poco que me tome de forma tan trivial, cuando estoy siendo lo más sincero posible. Pero, si, por el contrario, esto está incomodándolo, déjeme disculparme de nuevo y retirarme —el rubio solo lo miro menos de un segundo, tiempo que Seunghyun ocupó para encontrar con éxito la sinceridad del menor.

«Él de verdad me desea.»

Seungri caminó hacia la puerta dando pasos seguros, pero Seunghyun lo alcanzó casi en la puerta —espera.

El rubio se tomó un segundo mirando al otro lado y entonces dio la vuelta, esperando por lo que fuera que Seunghyun planeaba decir. El tiempo pareció pausarse, las manos de Seunghyun se extendieron con decisión y tomaron el rostro de Seungri, acortando lentamente la distancia, casi con duda. Sin embargo, los ojos del rubio se cerraron y eso pareció ser todo para el mayor. Se inclinó casi nada y pegó sus labios a los del menor, disfrutando de la suavidad y del olor a colonia que le invadía las fosas nasales. Ambas bocas se abrieron y Seunghyun casi jadea sonoramente, hizo una pausa, solo sintiendo el aliento del menor chocando con el suyo, sintiendo que nada los dividía. Seungri espero, hasta que Seunghyun lo beso de una vez, con lentitud y deseo, haciendo que sus rostros se ladearan y sus cuerpos se acercaran.

Seunghyun lo besó buscando que entendiera que él no era a quien buscar por una simple fantasía.

Sin embargo, Seungri le respondió con un beso que demostraba que no estaba solo buscando cumplir una fantasía.


	5. "There's a storm, in the sky"

Lee Seungri salió de esa oficina casi al instante en que descubrió el significado detrás de la mirada de su ex-prometido. Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el cristal de aquel elevador elegante, no sabía ni como sentirse al respecto, sin duda había pasado meses anhelando por el mayor. Sus sueños y sus días estaban llenos de ansiedad, los recuerdos lo atacaban de la nada, y su resistencia bajo demasiado con el tiempo. Tanto que ese día de verdad quiso perderse. Si tan solo Choi Seunghyun no lo hubiera encontrado, si no lo hubiera detenido con esa mirada, Seungri podría estar en un lugar completamente diferente.

Tal vez sin ninguno de los dos en su vida.

Condujo hasta su departamento y llamó a Seunghyun a la vez que bajaba de su auto, dejo el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro y presionó el botón que aseguraba su auto. Un tono. Presionó el botón del elevador y reverenció hacia un par de empleados. Dos tonos. Las puertas se abrieron y subió al elevador de metal. Tres tonos. Los números aumentaron rápidamente hasta detenerse en el piso 17. Cuatro tonos. Las puertas se abrieron y el pelinegro colgó la llamada, entró a su departamento y comenzó a quitarse su saco y su corbata. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y ya estaba exhausto, solo quería ver a Seunghyun y dormir a su lado.

Pero todavía tenía que ir a casa.

Se preparo la tina y se deshizo de toda su ropa, necesitaba relajarse, y su hermana le había dado una serie de instrucciones sobre cómo hacer el baño perfecto. Dejo la bomba de jabón sobre el agua y admiro como se deshacía dejando burbujas y una serie de colores tornasol en su fin. Tan solo ver eso lo relajo un poco. Intentó llamar una vez más a Seunghyun, pero la contestadora lo atendió. Se metió al agua y pensó en que el mayor seguramente le hablaría al ver las llamadas, tal vez y estaba en una reunión importante.

El agua estaba tibia, tal como Seungri la quería. Se dejo envolver por los olores a frutos rojos y a perfume, cerro los ojos y sintió que se quedaría dormido. Se sentó un poco más y tomo la tablet que tenía cerca, leyó los titulares y luego se dirigió a la zona de negocios. Notó que las acciones de su rival seguían subiendo, aunque sabía que esas tendrían un limite pronto, cuando su fusión con los Kwon fuera anunciada. La noticia del compromiso los había puesto en titulares debido al poderío que conllevarían, y la misma separación también los dejo en un sitio importante en las noticias. El pelinegro sentía escalofríos de recordar toda esa época donde su nombre estaba en mil sitios en internet y en boca de tantos. Él no pudo huir, no como Jiyong lo había hecho.

Seungri afrontó cada cosa que se desmorono frente a sus ojos, lloró lo suficiente y se esforzó por armar de nuevo su castillo, como si fuera de arena.

El tiempo paso y sus padres lo esperaban a las ocho, salió y optó por ropa menos formal, solo tomo su pantalón de vestir y se fajó una camisa roja. Dejo un par de botones abiertos y se colocó su abrigo antes de salir por fin de su departamento. Miro su teléfono y noto que no había ninguna llamada aun, lo que lo preocupo, ya que a las nueve se supone que vería a Seunghyun. Quien seguramente se molestaría con la cancelación.

Cuando casi llegaba a casa llamo una vez más al mayor, esperando por fin una respuesta. Pero no la obtuvo. Estacionó en la entrada y llamó a su asistente  _— **¿sí?**_ —escuchó al segundo tono.

— **Lisa, soy Seungri. ¿Sabes si Seunghyun-shi está en la oficina aun?**

— ** _El presidente salió hace una hora, dijo que tenía asuntos personales y terminó el día._**

Seungri se preocupó más — **gracias Lisa.**

Pensó en que tal vez Seunghyun estaba esperándolo en el rio Han, donde habían quedado de verse, miro a su casa y luego al reloj. ¿Podría cenar en una hora? Su padre lo mataría por la mala educación de no quedarse con quien sea fuese el invitado. Bajó del auto y prefirió ver a su padre de una vez, así podría decirle que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Toco a la puerta y una idea lo golpeo de pronto... ¿y si los invitados eran los Kwon? Quizá y habían terminado con las negociaciones y pensaban cerrar el trato allí mismo.

No quería ver a Jiyong otra vez, no luego de lo de esa tarde.

La puerta se abrió y su sonrisa tuvo que aparecer, agradeció a quien tomo su abrigo y preguntó por sus padres, el hombre le dijo que estaban en la cocina. Reviso su teléfono una vez más y le dejo mensajes a Seunghyun:

_"Tengo que cenar con mis padres"_

_"Haré todo lo posible por llegar a nuestra cita, por favor espérame si tardo un poco."_

_"Te quiero mucho hyung, lo siento."_

Añadió emojis de corazones y besitos, esperando que el mayor no se enojara mucho por esperarlo. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y llamó la atención de su padre, quien cocinaba algo sobre la parrilla — **llegaste, perdón por avisarte tan de pronto, esto se cerró en la mañana.**

Se acercó y aceptó el pedazo de carne que su padre le extendía  **—¿son los Kwon?**  —balbuceó aun comiendo.

— **No, ¿no siguen en discusiones ustedes dos?**

Asintió — **pensé que los invitaste para acelerar el asunto o algo así.**

— **Este es otro asunto, uno que nos ayudará mucho más a no depender de los Kwon. Con esto tendremos más peso que ellos, y por ende la mayoría seguirá bajo nuestro cargo, a pesar de la fusión. Por favor mantén en cuenta que las cosas deben mantenerse aun independientes, sé que Jiyong debe saberlo también, pero mientras la fusión sea lo menos enredada, mejor.**

Asintió una vez más, sintiéndose algo culpable, ya que las cosas no iban yendo de la mejor manera, ya que Jiyong tenía otras ideas en mente — **¿y mamá?**

— **Enseñándole al invitado sobre flores.**

— **¿Flores?**

Su padre tomo cosas para salir y asintió — **él trajo un arreglo y tu madre termino encantada, tanto que le enseño como ponerlo en un florero.**

La puerta al comedor se abrió y su padre desapareció con la bandeja que llevaba, Seungri suspiró y se recargó sobre la encimera. Inició una llamada y optó por alejarse un poco de las puertas, quedando en la orilla contraria de la gran cocina que tenían — ** _panda..._** _—_ escuchó cuando respondieron.

— **No me llames así.**

Silencio — ** _Seungri, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?_**

— **Te daré el 10% de Aori y me darás el 10% de PMO. No hay contraoferta, piénsalo y espero tu llamada mañana.**

Jiyong respondió al instante — ** _almorcemos mañana, y entonces te daré mi respuesta._**

— **Espero los detalles**  —colgó la llamada y supo que una sonrisa debía existir en el rostro del otro. Bajo su mirada y suspiro, no sabía que estaba haciendo y no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, pero supuso que eso bien podría servir para que Jiyong entendiera que solo eran negocios.

Una de las puertas se abrió y Seungri se sobresaltó un poco — **hijo, ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar?**

— **Estaba hablando por teléfono.**

Un par de trabajadoras fueron llevando cosas al comedor y su madre le pidió que lo acompañara a la cava, ella tomo un par de botellas y se las extendió — **¿y con quien hablabas?**  —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

— **Alguien del trabajo.**

— **Hmm.**

Esbozo una media sonrisa — **de verdad mamá, era trabajo.**

Ella se recargó en las escaleras de subida y lo miro incrédula — **yo no dije nada Seunghyun.**

Regresaron a la cocina y Seungri extendió una botella ya abierta a su madre, quien con señas lo llevo al comedor principal. Reviso su teléfono por una respuesta, pero no había nada. Se rindió y entro a la otra habitación, noto la espalda de alguien y miro esos hombros tan anchos... su corazón casi se detenía — **hijo, saluda, Seunghyun es nuestro invitado.**

El alto se levantó imponiendo de inmediato su presencia, miro esa camisa blanca y ese pantalón de vestir que llevaba puestos. Lucia formal, muy muy formal, al menos para una cena así de simple. Respiró con calma y sonrió antes de reverenciar con educación — **hyung.**

— **Seungri** —su voz diciendo su nombre casi lo hacía temblar.

Quiso tomar el asiento al frente, pero su madre lo detuvo — **Hannah ira a mi lado, siéntate con él** —asintió atontado y tomo el lugar junto a él, lo más alejado de sus padres.

Su padre se levantó y regreso a la cocina, mientras su madre se alejo solo un poco para llamar a su hermana. Seungri acercó su silla un poco más y aclaró su voz, paso su mano por abajo del mantel y llegó hasta la pierna de Seunghyun. El mayor levantó el rostro y miro directamente a donde estaba su madre, sin embargo, las cosas no irían como él pensaba — **auch**  —se quejó cuando un pellizco lo hizo saltar un poquito.

Seungri lo miro fijamente — **no vuelvas a dejar pasar así mis llamadas.**

Seunghyun mordió su labio y sonrió mientras extendía su mano para tomar su copa del vino recién servido — **quería sorprenderte**  —susurro como si nada pasara.

Su madre desapareció de la vista de ambos y entonces se miraron fijamente — **me sorprende lo formal que vienes, ¿vas a pedir mi mano o algo así?**

El mayor soltó una risita con la que solo Seungri pudo deleitarse — **oh, no no. Esto es más tentar el terreno ¿sabes?**

— **¿Por ello las flores?**

Asintió con una sonrisa amplia, de las que marcaban esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas — **mamá las ama, sin duda acertaste allí. De cualquier forma, seamos discretos, ella sospecha mucho, y no quiero que vaya a notar algo.**

Seunghyun recargó un codo en la mesa y se giró a mirarlo fijamente — **¿debo evitar cosas así?**

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, seguramente sonrojándose por la forma en que el mayor lo miraba — **que bueno que no me sentaré frente a ti, o podríamos estar mirándonos así toda la cena**.

— **¡Oppa!** —Seungri saltó y Seunghyun lo hizo otro poco.

Hannah se acercó a la mesa y tomo el asiento frente a los dos, Seunghyun le hizo conversación a su hermana, y la escena anterior fue borrada por completo para ella. O al menos Seungri esperaba eso. Sus padres regresaron y la cena comenzó por fin. Hablaron de cosas triviales un buen rato, hasta que el tema de negocios piso la noche. Seungri entonces recordó, que se trataba de un negocio, su padre había dicho que eso les ayudaría a crecer más... y por fin entendió.

— **Bueno, el objetivo de esta cena, es básicamente darles a conocer que Seunghyun-ah, ahora se ha vuelto todavía más un miembro de esta familia. No solo ha sido mi gran amigo por tantos años, también ha sido como un hermano para Hannah y para Seungri...**  —dos personas en esa mesa sintieron escalofríos por toda su espalda—  **así que, esta fusión solo esta haciendo más fuerte nuestra relación.**

— **¿Juntaron sus negocios?** —preguntó Hannah.

Ambos asintieron — **hoy firmamos el contrato.**

Hannah pareció ser la persona más sorprendida, Seungri lo comprendió poco a poco y su madre debía saberlo también. Su padre propuso un brindis y todos celebraron con un vino que su padre saco para esa ocasión especial. Ese negocio era importante, era algo que sin duda los beneficiaba, tanto a Seunghyun como a ellos. Sin embargo, Seungri se sintió algo fastidiado al respecto. No le gustaba ni un poco que el mayor le ocultara temas así, cuando bien habían prometido contarse todo hacía solo días.

Sonrió frente a sus padres y su hermana, pero Seunghyun pudo notar a la perfección el cambio de humor que el menor había tenido. Seungri terminó con su cuarta copa y sintió que estaba mareándose, todos comenzaron a mudarse al salón y solo el mayor se quedó esperando a que se levantara.

El ligero mareo le pegó al ponerse de pie, y la mirada de Seunghyun lo dijo todo, ahora ambos se sentían incómodos frente a los demás. Otra botella se abrió y la conversación continuó, todos, menos ellos dos parecían estar divirtiéndose. Las copas pasaron aun más y Seungri supo que no podría conducir esa noche. Pasaban de las once de la noche y sus padres por fin daban fin a la celebración, Seunghyun habló de varias cosas con su padre, y él se estaba quedando dormido sobre el sofá, hasta que su madre lo movió — **tu habitación esta intacta, ve a descansar**  —la mujer se movió y se acercó al par de hombres—  **debe estar muy cansado, el vino lo relajo de más** —se rió frente al invitado.

Al otro lado del salón, Seungri se intentó levantar y terminó cayendo sobre la orilla del sofá, se sostuvo con dificultad y supo que de verdad estaba borracho. Sintió su cabeza pesar y pronto un par de manos lo sostuvieron, era su hermana, quien hacia su esfuerzo por ayudarle — **yo lo sostengo, guíame a su habitación Hanna**  —la voz grave hizo que Seungri se sintiera ansioso.

Sus padres asintieron y se perdieron en la cocina, por lo que Seunghyun tomo la confianza de cargarlo como princesa de un solo movimiento. Provocando que Hannah jadeara sorprendida, llegaron al segundo piso y su hermana se apresuro a abrirle la puerta — **deberías traerle un vaso de agua y una aspirina para cuando despierte**  —le explicó a la menor, mientras tumbaba a Seungri y le acomodaba la cama.

Ella asintió y salió al momento, dejándolos a solas, cosa que Seunghyun buscaba. Lo miro retorcerse y llevo sus manos a su cinturón, buscando quitárselo, sin embargo, Seungri aun no se dormía — **déjame, puede volver en cualquier momento.**

— **Es para que duermas más cómodo, pequeño pervertido** —retiró las manos del menor y se deshizo de su cinturón negro. Le quitó su pantalón y lo miro deshacerse de su camisa a jalones, sonrió solo un poco y lo dejó cubrirse con su enorme edredón azul—  **estás molesto, ¿cierto?**

Seungri asintió y se giró hacia la derecha, evitando su mirada, Seunghyun solo lo arropó un poco más y salió de la habitación. No le gustaba dejarlo así, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, insistir solo ocasionaría una pelea, y el sitio era lo menos adecuado. Se despidió de Hannah y de los padres de Seungri, agradeció la cena y salió cuando su chófer lo esperaba.

Estaba cansado, el menor lo ponía a pensar más de lo que debía. Se alejaron de la casa y Seunghyun no pudo evitar mirar todo con cierto dolor, porque había sido tratado como familia allí dentro, lo consideraban como una persona importante. Y Seunghyun estaba rompiendo la confianza de su amigo de una forma imperdonable. Sus ojos brillaron cuando imagino la reacción que podrían tener, pensó en lo peor, simplemente se colocó en el más trágico escenario. Uno que bien podía ser probable. Donde lo despreciarían por completo, donde el secreto sería repugnante para sus padres, y donde Seungri eventualmente lo dejaría.

«¿Valía la pena?»

Una hora después, estaba tocando a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, con otra botella de vino y despidiendo a su chófer, ya que se quedaría con el menor — **hyung, es tarde**  —musito el otro medio dormido.

— **Ábreme, necesito hablarte.**

La puerta hizo un ruido automático y Seunghyun ingreso a la elegante casa — **¿sucedió algo?** —preguntó a medio vestir y llegando a recibirlo al salón. El alto le extendió el vino y se deshizo de su saco negro—  **sucedió algo**  —concluyó mirando como se tumbaba en el sofá grande.

Aceptó una copa y brindó con Daesung antes de dar un sorbo — **es Seungri.**

— **Siempre es Seungri**  —musito conociendo al mayor.

— **¿Debería dejarlo?**

Daesung solo lo observo, analizando a donde iba con sus preguntas... o, mejor dicho, con su confesión.

— **Siento que nada saldrá bien. Hoy cené con su familia, porque se confirmo lo del contrato, y... se sintió demasiada presión. Él, por supuesto que se molestó, odia que le oculte cosas y quizá sintió que esto era un paso en exceso formal de mi parte.**

— **¿No le mencionaste nada?**

Negó, sintiendo por fin el peso de su error — **era un asunto entre su padre y yo, algo que quería hacer por mí mismo.**

— **Estando con él ya no puedes ocultar cosas así hyung, creo que lo que necesitas es aclarar todo con Seungri. Y contigo. Quieres o no quieres una relación seria con él, y si quieres dar ese paso. Díselo. Las relaciones llevan niveles de formalidad, y ese fue el error que Kyungil tuvo contigo en el pasado, ustedes nunca aclararon nada, y él... él confió en que lo suyo no era tan serio. No cometas el mismo error.**

El recuerdo llegó de forma agridulce, casi arruinando el sabor del vino en su paladar. Kyungil. Su pareja de toda la vida, su otra mitad, esa persona con quien todos creían iba a casarse. El amor de su vida, se había atrevido a pensar. Su gran error. Kyungil era tantas cosas, que su cabeza dolía de pensarlo un poco.

— **Ese es mi mayor miedo, que tal vez con Kyungil acelere las cosas, él no estaba listo, ni yo lo estaba. Tal vez debí esperar, tal vez debo esperar.**

— **Kyungil ni en sueños se veía comprometido, y hasta hoy, lo puedes encontrar por lo bares de Gangnam noche tras noche. Y, al contrario, Seungri ha estado comprometido antes.**

— **Sí, y todo se arruinó porque no estaban listos.**

Daesung negó — **su prometido era quien no estaba listo, tu me lo dijiste más de una vez**  —tenía razón, cuando Seunghyun le contó todo acerca de su nueva relación con el heredero Lee. Daesung había intentado todo para alejarlos, porque estaba seguro de que eso no llegaría a nada, sin embargo, Seunghyun se empeño en mostrarle que el heredero era alguien diferente. Alguien que pensaba a futuro—  **así que, siento que esto es algo que puedes mencionar con Seungri, no te estoy diciendo que le propongas matrimonio. Solo... dile que no estas en edad de estar con novios de chocolate.**

— **No puedo creer que me siento tan ansioso por ese niño.**

Su mejor amigo rió y terminó con su copa — **el problema es que no es un niño, estas lidiando con otro hombre, uno muy especial.**

La esposa de Daesung, Yui, le llevó cobijas al cuarto de invitados e incluso le dio una taza de té, la mujer era un amor. Sin duda envidiaba al menor, quien tenía una esposa hermosa, que lo amaba en demasía. Además de que hacían una pareja increíble, según Seunghyun y muchas revistas populares que peleaban entre ellas por una exclusiva con la pareja.

Se acurrucó más y descanso por fin en la cama individual, apreció la cuna en la orilla de la habitación y sonrió ligeramente, pronto sería tío, y esa idea lo dejo dormir más tranquilamente.

...

Al día siguiente, Seungri fue solo un rato a la oficina, ya que tenía pendiente el almuerzo con Jiyong, le pidió los detalles a su asistente y casi arruga el papelito cuando miro que la dirección era la de su viejo departamento. Jiyong no lo iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente. Reunió fuerzas y se montó a su auto, decidido a darle un fin a eso. Su relación tenía que ser solo negocios, por más que Seungri sintiera un ligero nudo entre ellos, eso tenía que deshacerse.

— **¡Welcome!** —lo saludó con su hermoso inglés al abrir la puerta.

Seungri solo suspiro y entró detrás de él, dejo sus zapatos y el olor que lo inundó desde la cocina indicó que las cosas estarían a un nivel aun más alto. Tomo un asiento en su salón y notó que Jiyong lucía casual, a diferencia de él y su traje beige, él solo portaba ropa que acostumbraba usar en Nueva York. Jeans ajustados y camisetas tres veces mayores a su talla, como la blanca que dejaba ver parte de sus clavículas. Mordió su labio sin ser visto, y maldijo internamente, Jiyong iba a jugar sucio.

— **¿Te parece si comemos primero?**

Se acercó y levantó un poco las cejas con la sorpresa al ver la cocina desordenada — **no quiero sonar grosero, ¿pero tú lo preparaste?**

Jiyong dejo que una gran sonrisa lo hiciera brillar, se cubrió de forma tímida y asintió — **no te preocupes, no nos intoxicaré otra vez.**

«Primer recuerdo traído de vuelta»

— **Youngbae lo hizo, ¿verdad?**  —musito tomando asiento en el desayunador, donde Jiyong tenía todo preparado, detalle que hizo parecer el almuerzo más íntimo.

— **No. Bae me enseño paso por paso**  —contestó seguro, le sirvió su plato de arroz y destapó el bol con la sopa—  **pero si me dejo varias cosas hechas. Ok. Solo hice la**   **sopa**  —confesó cuando Seungri lo miro fijamente.

— **Tengo citas pendientes aún, más te vale que no muera después de esto** —sopló un poco a su cucharada y la probó de una vez.

No estaba mal, no estaba salada ni insípida, era extraño, Jiyong no era bueno en la cocina. El mayor sonrió a la vez que lo veía probar todo de reojo, ya que lo que Seungri no sabía, era que su ex-prometido había pasado días repitiendo los platos para su mejor amigo, quien ya estaba recuperado de la intoxicación que sufrió en el primer intento. Seungri asintió con la cabeza y pudo comer de todo con gusto, la comida de Youngbae siempre había sido digna de restaurantes, y la sopa sabía cada vez mejor.

— **Estuvo delicioso, agradécele a Youngbae de mi parte.**

— **Puedes hacerlo tú mismo, Soojoo y Jack vendrán la próxima semana, pasaran las vacaciones aquí y han organizado una gran fiesta**  —se estiró al otro lado de la gran mesa y le extendió un sobre—  **bueno, me han hecho organizar una gran fiesta.**

Abrió el sobre y sonrió al ver lo elegante que lucía el papel, tan Kwon Jiyong — **interesante, y es más interesante ver como la tarjeta de plus one no esta dentro del sobre** —levantó la vista y Jiyong rodó los ojos. La invitación mencionaba la tarjeta, y Seungri no tuvo que buscar para darse cuenta de que no estaba en el sobre.

— **No creí que la necesitarás, puesto que soy el organizador.**

— **Ji.**

El mayor mordió su labio y caminó hasta otro sitio en el salón, abrió una pequeña caja y se encontró con Seungri ya de pie en el mismo sitio — **aquí**  —le extendió un papel con la confirmación del plus one.

El pelinegro la tomó y sacó una pluma de su saco, dibujo una paloma y se lo extendió de vuelta — **sabes que no se trata solo de esto, ¿verdad?**

Jiyong tomo la tarjeta de vuelta y asintió, se acercó a él con otro par de pasos y acomodó el cuello de su saco con cuidado — **me da igual quien este en medio, esto se acaba hasta que yo lo decida.**

Mantuvo la misma distancia, sintiendo su colonia tan cerca y observando de reojo esos labios tan tentadores — **no quiero lastimarte.**

— **Entonces deja de alejarme así, cuando se perfectamente que hay una tormenta aquí dentro** —dejo que su mano acariciara su pecho, refiriéndose a su corazón.

La cercanía lo hizo titubear, no podía negarlo, Jiyong era fácilmente el ser más seductor que existía, y en ese momento, dejaba lucir esas clavículas que Seungri amaba besar... sus labios brillaban entreabiertos, todo parecía ser cuestión de segundos. Pero entonces Seungri se separó, jadeo un poco y camino hasta la salida.

Había estado demasiado cerca.

...

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, pero Lisa le había confirmado que Seunghyun seguía en su oficina, y que le dijo que estaría allí más tiempo. Seungri compró sushi y una botella de uno de los vinos favoritos del mayor. No estaba seguro de como se sentía, sin embargo, había algo de culpa en él. Además de que la noche anterior había quedado algo sin hablar entre ellos, por lo que concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era verlo de una vez.

Y, de cierta forma, recordar que Seunghyun era su presente, y lo que él quería.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, camino por la recepción y noto todo vació, las oficinas eran primordialmente de cristal, así que podía ver como no había ni un alma. Fue hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde la oficina del mayor yacía, se detuvo y puso su teléfono en silencio. No quería que nada los molestara. Continuó caminando y vio las luces encendidas y las persianas entre abiertas, lo que le daba algo de privacidad al mayor. Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse en la entrada.

Seunghyun no estaba solo.

Se podía ver la figura de alguien más, se acercó al cristal y miro a través de las rendijas de la persiana, era un hombre un poco más alto que él. Frunció el ceño al no conocerlo, entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver a la perfección como Seunghyun fue hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio, donde el alto lo siguió. El otro hombre tomo la orilla del escritorio y se recargó sobre la madera, dejando que sus piernas lucieran y que Seunghyun no lo perdiera de vista.

Seungri se quedó boquiabierto.

Mantuvo su respiración cuando el alto hizo otro movimiento, el tipo era alto y delgado, parecía modelo. Seungri formó un puño en la bolsa que sostenía, y la botella casi implosionaba en su mano izquierda. Y es que el hombre alto ahora se estaba inclinando sobre Seunghyun, quien parecía ladear el rostro cuando la cercanía aumento.

Ese simple acercamiento fue suficiente para que el ardor en el cuerpo de Seungri explotara por fin.


	6. "Just one more tongue kiss before the sky it falls out from this cloud we're hovering on!"

_"Just one more tongue kiss before the sky it falls out from this cloud we're hovering on!"_

 

—Está bien Lisa, puedes ir a descansar, todavía pasare un rato más aquí —comentó a su asistente, la chica sonriente reverenció y salió alegre de no ser necesitada por el resto de la noche. Juntó sus cosas y se aferró a su bolso, caminó tranquila hasta las puertas del elevador y presionó el botón de abajo, tomo su teléfono y envió varios mensajes a sus amigos, para avisarles que podría alcanzarlos antes de que fueran al restaurante. Las puertas se abrieron y la chica castaña saltó al ver a alguien salir frente a ella, el alto hombre la sostuvo con cuidado y le sonrió levemente, cosa que parecía más ser el esfuerzo por no reír.

—Lo siento —musito cuando la soltó, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era ligeramente más alto que su jefe, era malditamente apuesto y sin duda olía delicioso, Lisa estaba como encantada— ¿es la oficina de Choi Seunghyun?

Ella asintió a como pudo, maldiciendo sobre por qué los hombres hermosos siempre parecían ser gays —¿tiene una cita?

El hombre sonrió y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos —no, pero él me atenderá. ¿Eres su asistente? —un movimiento más de cabeza— ¿puede llevarme a su oficina?

Lisa se recompuso y camino hasta el fondo de aquel pasillo, llevándolo con su jefe, toco a la puerta y una confirmación le hizo abrir la puerta como era costumbre —señor, lo buscan.

El más alto se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió a Lisa antes de meterse a la oficina, ella solo regresó la mirada a su jefe y se quedó confiada cuando lo miro sonreír ampliamente —¿puedo saber dónde consigues asistentes tan lindas?

Seunghyun soltó una risita —está bien Lisa, Kyungil es un amigo... y es gay, así que no malinterpretes su cumplido.

La chica soltó una risa sincera, porque eso era bastante obvio —gracias, supongo —el alto sonrió satisfecho y se adentró más en la oficina— ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

Kyungil negó levantando esa bolsa que llevaba consigo —traje lo necesario, ibas de salida, no te preocupes —asintió una vez más y se retiró con un par de reverencias, sinceramente aliviada de no tener que quedarse.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Seunghyun a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar y se recargaba en la parte del frente de su escritorio.

—Esta mañana, ¿me extrañaste?

El más alto sacó una botella de vino y dos vasos de cartón, sirvió para ambos y le extendió uno —esto me trae recuerdos —comentó Seunghyun de forma melancólica, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—No te pongas así, quiero hablar de mí y no quiero que tus sentimientos comiencen a despertar.

—Deja de pensar tanto en ti, porque ningún sentimiento está despertando acá.

—¿Por qué? —se puso curioso, leyéndolo al instante— ¿estas con alguien más? ¿eran ciertos esos rumores que escuche en el hotel?

Seunghyun dio un trago largo y una risita lo invadió, sin duda no esperaba que esos rumores volaran tan rápido, y mucho menos que llegaran a oídos de alguien que apenas pisaba Seúl —¿Qué dicen esos rumores?

Su ex pareja lo miro con ojos entrecerrados —que sales con alguien más joven y que vive contigo en una suite.

Sonrió divertido, porque Seungri en teoría no vivía con él, pero a la vista de los demás aquello era obvio. Supuso que la división en el closet ya tenía que comenzar a significar algo —son medio ciertos.

—¿Sales con alguien más joven?

Miro sinceramente sorprendido a su ex novio y asintió tranquilo —su nombre es Seungri, es menor que yo por unos años y en realidad no vivimos juntos.

Kyungil agrandó su sonrisa, estaba incrédulo —¿vas a decirme que vive con sus papás aun?

—A veces duerme en su casa.

Y la carcajada de Kyungil lo dijo todo, porque de verdad estaba desubicado —me tomas desprevenido, de verdad no esperaba un cambio tan drástico luego de nuestra ruptura.

—Ha pasado más de un año, sin duda estamos en sitios diferentes. Se ve que te sentó bien Japón, te veo más saludable —comentó sirviéndose un poco más de vino— te confesare algo... Agradezco que hayas rechazado mi propuesta esa noche.

El alto junto sus labios y lo miro fijamente, aprisionándolo con esos ojos oscuros —estamos siendo honestos —tomo la botella y rellenó su vaso— esa propuesta fue lo que necesitábamos para reaccionar, no estábamos yendo a ningún lado. Así que, propongo un brindis por nuestro progreso.

Seunghyun frunció el ceño al extender su vaso —¿cuál fue tu progreso?

—Conocí a alguien.

Un escalofrió invadió su espalda, supuso que era normal, nunca había visto a Kyungil así de serio... y menos respecto a alguien más. Luego de la ruptura y de unos meses, habían vuelto a hablarse, prometiendo que mantendrían por lo menos una amistad, debido a que no terminaron desastrosamente y a que comprendían porque no debían seguir juntos. Eran adultos, y habían sido grandes amigos antes de volverse amantes, por lo que no querían perder aquella confianza —¿lo conozco?

Negó ligeramente —es el nuevo CEO de la empresa.

Su mente se esforzó, intentando recordar alguna fiesta en la que los presentaron, porque era el hijo de un amigo de su padre, sin embargo, la imagen no llegó a su cabeza —¿y cómo va eso?

Levanto los hombros —creo que lo asuste un poco.

—¿Es hetero?

—Para nada, solo fui muy directo y no contemple las cosas, pero fue su culpa, estaba luciendo malditamente apuesto desde donde estaba y además no se detuvo mucho al checarme.

—Entonces está interesado.

Seunghyun escuchó su teléfono dar una notificación, se movió y regreso a tomar asiento a su silla detrás del escritorio —estaba en esa posición, no te muevas —se congelo y miro a detalle como Kyungil se acercó y se recargó en la orilla de la madera, dejando que sus largas piernas fueran el highlight de su posición— él me miro igual que tú, pero con deseo.

Quería comentar algo, pero el alto se movió hacia él y su atención regreso a la recreación, el olor de la colonia de Kyungil comenzó a llenarlo y su rostro ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, inclino el rostro y no permitió que se tocaran —demasiado cerca —musito.

El alto sonrió ligeramente —él bastardo hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron con algo de gracia, pero cuando Seunghyun quiso decir algo, la puerta de la oficina de abrió de golpe y el propio Kyungil saltó de la sorpresa —Seungri —musito el mayor, mirando a Kyungil quedarse muy quieto.

Maldijo al reconocer esa mirada en el menor.

—Detente, no es lo que piensas —advirtió, sin embargo, Seungri lo ignoró.

El pelinegro se rio ligeramente y Kyungil reaccionó dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente —¿Lee Seungri? —preguntó el más alto, obteniendo solo un ligero movimiento en las cejas del mencionado— ¿el hijo del presidente Lee? ¿es en serio Seung?

Las manos de Seungri temblaron y un escalofrió invadió la espalda del mayor de los tres —sí, es muy en serio. Seungri, él es Kyungil —el menor sabía todo de su relación con Kyungil, Seunghyun no había guardado ningún secreto estando con él, así que conocía a esa persona sin duda— parecerá comprometedor lo que hacíamos, pero estaba explicándome la forma en que asusto al presidente de su empresa. Él no buscaba algo más, solo estábamos conversando... lo siento.

El hombre del centro miro fijamente a Seunghyun, entrecerró los ojos y sintió algo de recelo —mejor me voy —se removió y se detuvo estando a poco de Seungri y de la entrada— puedo contar con una mano las veces que lo escuche disculparse de esa forma, no me alejaras, pero si él termina herido, no podrás deshacerte de mí —dijo lo último en un susurro cerca de él.

La puerta se cerró y Seungri dejó lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesita cercana, se dio la vuelta y llevó sus manos a su cabello, despeinándolo por la tensión. El alto se aproximó hasta él y Seungri se alejó —no —soltó cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda de nuevo— no te acerques, fui yo el que cometió el error.

—Está bien Seungri, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual o peor —Seunghyun bajo la mirada, miro la bolsa que traía y la botella de vino que dejo a un lado, el menor quería sorprenderlo, a pesar de ser quien estaba molesto principalmente.

El pelinegro continúo negando, se fue hasta el sofá y hundió su rostro en sus manos —tú confías en mi hyung, sabes que no cometeré un error, sabes que te quiero de verdad —se sentó a su lado y lo observó a corta distancia, preocupado por como lo escuchaba— y yo... yo miré todo pensando que se había acabado —su voz se comenzó a cortar— pensé que ibas a dejarme.

—Seungri, sabes que no es así, te quiero demasiado y jamás te haría algo así —el menor recibió el toque de las manos del alto y aceptó el abrazo, quebrándose un poco más y dejando más desubicado a su novio— ¿paso algo? ¿por qué reaccionas así, Ri?

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser evitadas, Seungri sollozo un poco y se alejó aun mirando hacia sus manos —yo dude hace un rato hyung... estuve con Jiyong... —su voz se cortó una vez más y Seunghyun solo cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente y sintiendo las lágrimas del menor caer en el agarre se sus manos— estábamos hablando de negocios, luego él... él dijo que no iba a dejarme, pero yo vine por ti, vine porque te elegí a ti. Desde esa noche, yo te elegí. Y verte así con otro hombre... pensé que lo perdería todo, lo siento hyung, lo siento mucho —se mantuvo muy quieto, aun sintiendo la desesperación del menor, entre sus palabras y sus manos aferrándose a las suyas con más fuerza.

Seungri seguía siendo pequeño estando con él, esa debilidad seguía siendo factor, quiso pensar hasta donde llegaba esa misma. Y por supuesto, hasta donde era adecuado eso en su relación. Su mente se comenzó a nublar, sin embargo, un sollozo por parte del pelinegro lo hizo regresar al momento. Paso una mano por su cabello y llegó hasta su nuca, lo acercó ligeramente y lo hizo descansar en su pecho, lo abrazó con cuidado y acarició su espalda, calmándolo.

El silencio los envolvió, dejando que solo la respiración y los sollozos del menor hicieran ruido, lo acurruco mejor en su cuerpo y se recostaron sobre el sofá. Seunghyun trazó líneas sin sentido en su espalda y cerró los ojos al sentir como el cuerpo sobre él ya estaba tranquilo —no te muevas —susurro cuando sintió que se quería incorporar, Seungri solo ladeó un poco su cuerpo y se acomodó para no aplastarlo completamente.

Sus pechos estaban casi juntos, sus respiraciones eran calmas y sus palpitaciones parecían ir al mismo ritmo, como cada noche en que se acurrucaban para dormir. Seunghyun llevó su mano disponible a su cabello y volvió a perderse en él y en ese delicioso olor que provenía de él —me la paso insistiendo en ser visto como un adulto, y acabo de lloriquear en tus brazos —susurro sin ser capaz de ver el rostro del mayor.

El castaño miro al techo —es de adultos reconocer nuestros momentos de debilidad, llorar esta bien Seungri, tener miedo esta bien... solo tienes que confiar más en ti. Confía en tus decisiones, confía en que mi amor por ti es sincero, confía en que tome la mejor decisión al estar aquí acariciando tu cabello y no el de alguien más —Seungri escalo un poco y hundió su rostro sobre el hombro del mayor— y sobre él... tan solo demuéstrale, él solo se dará cuenta de que todo se terminó.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte.

Seungri se removió y terminó mirándolo por fin de frente, acomodándose entre el sofá y él —vamos con mis padres, hyung.

—Lo haremos, eventualmente.

—No, vamos ya.

Seunghyun lo miro algo desubicado —son las once de la noche Ri, no quiero causarle un infarto a tu padre.

El de arriba suspiro —quisiera tomar tu mano y salir a un lugar lleno de gente, que tomen fotos nuestras y mañana estemos en todas las noticias.

Sonrió ampliamente —no somos idols o algo así, relájate. Les diremos pronto, solo ten paciencia.

—Es que no quiero pasar las fiestas guardando el secreto, ya me da igual la negociación, quiero que lo sepan todos.

Lo miro fijamente, notando que decía cada palabra con sinceridad, y al conocerlo, sabía que Seungri de verdad estaba sintiéndose mal con tremendo secreto guardado desde hacía muchos meses —digámosles a nuestras hermanas. Mañana planeaba comer con Hyeyoon, hazlo con Hannah y cuéntale todo, es un paso grande, ¿no lo crees?

Asintió pensativo —¿podremos decirles a todos antes de navidad? —faltaba menos de una semana, sin embargo, Seunghyun murmuro una afirmación.

—Pero yo tengo que hablar con tu padre, tienes que entenderlo Ri, estaré traicionando su confianza... por ende debo ser quien confiese todo.

—Solo no quiero que sea grosero contigo, no quiero que piense en esto como otra oportunidad para venderme y armar un matrimonio que de dinero... aunque de eso ya te encargaste, por cierto.

—No lo hice por ti, si bien cenar en tu casa y llevar flores fueron algo de más, la unión de acciones era un plan invaluable para mi empresa. Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo cuando lo llame, además eso no tendría que ver contigo y conmigo, jamás metería asuntos de negocios en nuestra relación.

—Solo no quiero secretos de ese tipo, se que mi padre es un gran amigo tuyo, pero no me gusta recibir sorpresas así.

—Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento enojón.

Seungri quiso esconder una sonrisa, pero el mayor lo apretujo y le causo cosquillas —nooo, hyung —el alto no ceso, a pesar de que Seungri quería zafarse de su abrazo— no, voy a llorar, déjame.

—¿Tienes más lagrimas todavía? —el menor se indignó y puso más esfuerzo para salir de sus brazos— el jiujitsu está dando frutos, ¿ah? —Seunghyun lo soltó por completo.

El pelinegro se zafó por fin y cayó de golpe en el suelo —¡ahhh! —Seunghyun se recargó sobre una mano y lo miro desde la ligera altura del sofá— vas a pagar por esto.

—Hablas mucho —Seungri entrecerró los ojos y se levantó con dificultad y algo de torpeza— vamos a la suite, hoy quiero dormir contigo.

...

Las horas pasaron y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar una vez el sol se asomó, Seungri pataleó las cobijas y estiro sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado —¿oppa?

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y el pelinegro saltó un poco —creí que dormirías más, olvide apagar las alarmas —se estiro sobre la cama y comenzó a callar los cuatro teléfonos que tenían en la encimera de cerca. Ya les había pasado más de una vez, que dormían de más y terminaban saliendo tarde a todos lados, así que Seungri compró otros dos teléfonos y los dejo allí como despertadores, a pesar de las quejas de Seunghyun por el malgasto de dinero.

—Esta bien —se talló los ojos y se sentó cruzando sus piernas— le dije a Hannah que la veía a mediodía, así que mejor me apresuro a terminar cualquier pendiente en la oficina.

Seunghyun se sentó frente a él y le acarició el cabello con cariño —yo tengo una reunión en la galería y por la tarde veré a noona.

—¿No estas dudando?

Negó —¿tu?

Seungri sonrió ligeramente y tomo su mano, mirándola a detalle y delineando el camino de cada dedo —todavía quiero que salgamos en las noticias —el mayor lo tomo del rostro y le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla— eso no quita mi fantasía hyung.

Soltó una risita y bajo los hombros mirándolo fijamente —no podemos hacer eso bebé, sería mucho para tus padres... y los míos.

—Lo sé, tal vez cuando lo sepan podremos hacer algo así, ¿no?

—Cuando te llevaba a cenar odiabas que nos fuera a ver alguien, ¿ahora es tu fantasía?

Asintió —últimamente tengo más fantasías, me estás volviendo todo un pervertido.

Seunghyun soltó una carcajada sincera —¿ahora es mi culpa?

—Tú fuiste quien decidió que las nalgadas eran una buena idea.

El castaño bufó indignado —tú fuiste quien seguía pidiendo más.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, Seunghyun atendió, casi olvidando que ya había pedido algo de desayunar para los dos —se suspende la conversación de las nalgadas, la comida llegó —la señorita que dejaba el carrito dentro solo abrió más los ojos, gracias a lo recién dicho— g-gracias —Seunghyun le extendió tres billetes de más y la dejo salir.

Se miraron con gracia y terminaron desayunando con la máxima paz posible, conversaron sobre temas diferentes, desde la galería de Seunghyun hasta las expansiones que Seungri quería hacer de Aori, se volvió una mañana como las de siempre. Ignorando el drama de la noche anterior y también lo que confesarían en solo unas horas.

Se aseguraron de tener todo consigo antes de salir de la suite, la puerta se cerró y los dos caminaron hasta el elevador, en el piso no había nadie más, así que el elevador estaba vació. Las puertas se cerraron y Seunghyun arrinconó al menor apenas estuvieron en ese pequeño sitio, levanto su barbilla y este de inmediato cruzo sus brazos tras su cuello. Se besaron durante los pisos siguientes en que la puerta no se abrió, sus lenguas batallaban y los ruidos se volvieron obvios y vulgares, Seunghyun lo estaba sosteniendo con más fuerza y Seungri no aflojaba la intensidad entre sus bocas.

"Piso 8" anunció la voz femenina del elevador.

Los dos se soltaron y se dieron la vuelta para limpiar sus labios, las puertas se deslizaron y una pareja joven se montó junto con ellos, los miraron de reojo y les dieron la espalda al seleccionar la planta baja. Seunghyun se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una risita al ver a Seungri limpiándose con discreción. Llegaron a planta baja y la pareja bajo, quedaron a solas de nuevo y el alto le robo otro beso profundo a Seungri, el que duro menos de un minuto, puesto que la llegada al sótano fue rápida.

Se miraron de reojo y Seunghyun asintió al verlo marcar la palabra "llámame" con sus labios, lo miro salir con elegancia del elevador y no le quito la mirada hasta que las puertas se cerraron una vez más. Llegó a la planta baja una vez más y fue saludado por sus trabajadores, tomo su teléfono y llamo desde el lobby a su asistente, esperando que su auto estuviera esperándolo fuera, para continuar con su largo día.

...

Para Seungri, la conversación con Hannah había ido de maravilla, él se había sentido sumamente nervioso antes de hablar, sin embargo, su hermana no era nada tonta. Hannah los había visto saliendo un par de veces, se había enterado de unos rumores en una de las sucursales de Aori, donde le dijeron que los veían ir a cenar hasta muy tarde en una de las tiendas más lejanas de donde ella era gerente, así que eso solo aumentaba las sospechas. Dijo que no lo creía muy cierto, pero que al verlos ese día en la cena de su casa pudo confirmarlo todo. Seungri no pudo decir mucho, ella tenía razón en todas sus intuiciones y sospechas, así que solo le dio la historia corta de como sucedieron las cosas.

Ella no era ajena a su hermano siendo gay, ni mucho menos a la historia que tuvo luego de haber sido dejado por Jiyong, así que se sintió agradecida de que Seunghyun lo hubiese salvado en ese momento. Seungri no atento a ser dramático, pero para ella fue un tema delicado, ya que menciono que tuvo miedo de verlo sufrir de depresión por el asunto de la boda.

Terminaron comiendo en toda paz y comentando todo sobre Seunghyun, el mayor le contó las tantas aventuras y lo peligroso que estaba siendo seguir a escondidas, Hannah no creía el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero le aseguro que ella alegaría con sus padres si estos pensaban rechazar al alto. Seungri se despidió de ella y regresó a su auto, llamando de inmediato a Seunghyun, para decirle la forma en que había sido recibida la noticia, y claro, esperando noticias buenas del otro.

"Estoy esperando a que llegue al restaurante, espera a que yo te llame. Te quiero."

Seungri se sintió algo extraño al ver el mensaje sin emojis cursis, como era costumbre en el mayor, pero se deshizo de dudas pensando en que bien pudo escribirlo con prisa. Retomo su trabajo y tomo su sitio en su escritorio, su asistente entro rápidamente y le dijo que tenía una llamada del señor Kwon, el hijo. Aclaro su voz y su asistente dejo el vaso de té en la mesa antes de irse —¿sí?

— _Seungri-ah, es agradable escuchar tu voz._

El menor cerró los ojos —¿necesitas algo?

— _Estoy enviándote el contrato firmado, no creo que quieras hacer alguna modificación, así que avísame cuando quieras terminar con los detalles_  —se sintió algo extrañado por el tono de voz, porque había cambiado prontamente, no quiso confiar mucho en sus palabras, así que solo murmuro una afirmación.

—Esta bien, nos mantendremos en contacto —la llamada se colgó.

Y en efecto, en solo un par de horas, un contrato estaba en su oficina, era algo extenso y estaba completamente firmado. Termino con su té y miro su teléfono, donde no había ni rastro de Seunghyun, lo dejo en la mesita y se tumbó sobre el sofá, para leer a detalle cada línea de ese papeleo.

Varias horas después, sus ojos estaban cansados y la noche había caído, no se percato de la hora, debido a que se había quedado dormido a media lectura. Su teléfono sonó y lo tomo rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar quien lo llamaba, ya que asumía era Seunghyun.

Pero era su hermana  _—¿oppa?_  —murmuro una afirmación—  _Seunghyun esta en casa, vine a ver a mis padres y lo encontré en la sala... de rodillas frente a ellos, no se ve nada bien la situación_  —se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la oficina, su asistente lo siguió hasta los elevadores sin entender mucho.

—Quédate con él, voy para allá.


	7. "Now the clouds become electric..."

_“Now the clouds become electric…”_

El timbre de la puerta sonó, respiro con calma y estiro sus manos. Tenía confianza y valor, pensó que era ese momento o nunca, así que esbozo una media sonrisa cuando la madre de Seungri atendió —¡Seunghyun-shi! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —trago saliva de forma discreta y cuando estuvo a punto de responder ella lo interrumpió— pasa, no te quedes allí —le dio el paso.

Seunghyun se deshizo de sus zapatos y la siguió con pasos pesados —cariño, Seunghyun-shi esta aquí —gritó hacia el salón.

Supuso que los dos estaban pasando su noche y que él estaba interrumpiendo, noto que ya no había ningún trabajador, solo estarían ellos tres. Paso hasta el salón y pudo ver las copas de vino y a su amigo medio recostado sosteniendo una revista —hey, ¿paso algo? —le preguntó al verlo allí de pie.

Aclaro su voz buscando por fin poder hablar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido —¿te sirvo algo? —señalo la mujer mientras sostenía la botella de vino. Negó amablemente— Seunghyun rechazándonos una copa de vino, esto es serio —bromeó sin saber.

—Lamento la hora a la que me aparezco, pero necesito hablar con ambos —se inclinó poco a poco y termino poniéndose de rodillas frente a ellos, de la forma más humilde que podía hacerlo.

Los dos notaron la seriedad y el cambio en el ambiente, sin embargo, la expresión del hombre era algo que Seunghyun no esperaba. Lo miro estoico y casi molesto —vamos al estudio —se levantó y camino a paso firme, esperando que él lo siguiera.

El alto reverenció rápidamente ante la señora Lee y casi corrió tras su amigo, miro la puerta abierta y se dio paso —cierra la puerta —lo hizo así y camino hasta el frente del escritorio. Se quedo de pie y lo miro buscar algo entre sus cajones. Tomo un par de sobres y abrió uno frente a él, eran fotografías… el hombre miro una a una, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una. Levantó la mirada y se enfrentó con él, lanzó la foto al escritorio —¿eres tú? —preguntó.

Seunghyun se acercó cauteloso y reviso el papel, dónde aparecía su espalda… y Seungri aferrándose a él contra una pared del estacionamiento del hotel. Cerró los ojos sintiendo vergüenza, asintió y bajo los brazos.

—¿Y esta? —le lanzó otra al escritorio. Seungri y él en otra parte del estacionamiento, se quedó callado y sostuvo el papel con firmeza— y esta —lanzó una más, aquella en el pasillo del edificio dónde Seungri supuestamente vivía, una vez más eran los dos besándose. El hombre lanzó cuatro fotos más, algunas incluso eran de dentro de sus autos, cuando suponían que nadie los miraba en los estacionamientos. Su amigo bufo y lanzó una más, Seunghyun miro de lejos y sintió sus mejillas arder… era una toma de la vez que Seungri se subió a él sobre el asiento del auto.

Recordó que aquella vez no fueron solo besos…

—Lo mandé seguir hace tiempo, pero confié en él… y nunca abrí este sobre Seunghyun.

—Lo siento mucho, hyung —soltó sin saber que decir, no esperaba ser descubierto de esa forma.

El sobre cayó sobre la mesa y sacó otro par —he recibido fotografías mensuales, desde hace tiempo… ¿me encontraré más situaciones así?

Junto sus labios y enfrento su mirada —llevamos casi un año saliendo —confesó.

—¿Saliendo?

Sintió un toque de desprecio en sus palabras, pero no se enfoco en ello —lo que tenemos es serio, estas fotos no demuestran nada —el hombre bufo.

—Claro, todas estás fotos dónde tienes a mi hijo contra la pared son la prueba de una relación seria. Se te olvida que te conozco Seunghyun —entrecerró los ojos y sintió inquietud con esa última sentencia, se sintió despectivo e hiriente. Quería responderle, decirle que entonces no lo conocía realmente, porque Seunghyun jamás había jugado con los sentimientos de alguien más. Aquella oración era la cosa más incorrecta. Sin embargo, no estaba en posición de crear un argumento contra eso, porque su objetivo era otro. Así que mantuvo a Seungri en su mente y se enfoco en eso únicamente, dejando a su propia persona de lado por un momento. Porque al final de cuentas, el hombre frente a él era su amigo de años, y lo había traicionado de una forma inimaginable.

Tragó su orgullo y regresó a ponerse de rodillas en la alfombra, dejo sus manos quietas y mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos —las cosas entre nosotros se dieron sin que lo notáramos, terminamos viéndonos de más y surgió algo. No fue nuestra intención ocultarlo, pero temíamos decirles a todos y que eso nos afectara de cierta forma.

—¿Y por qué confiesas ahora?

—Porque estamos seguros de lo que sentimos.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, y cuando Seunghyun sintió su teléfono vibrar más de una vez, supo que Seungri debía estar buscándolo —termina las cosas con él.

Frunció el ceño y sintió todo su cuerpo arder —¿qué?

—Termina con él, dile que no lo quieres más, que te diste cuenta de las cosas y que no quieres continuar —comentó serio.

Seunghyun no podía creerlo, sabía y sentía que el hombre no lo tomaría bien, pero pedirle eso lo dejo desubicado. Tan desubicado que no escuchó el ruido en el pasillo y las escaleras, sino hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse fue que pudo ver quién los acababa de interrumpir.

…

El tiempo paso a una velocidad que Seungri desconocía hasta ese momento de su vida, el auto avanzaba, pero el peso de su preocupación lo hacía sentirse atascado. Pensó en las mil y una cosas que podrían estar sucediendo, a pesar de ello, su mente caía en el mismo escenario desafortunado. Su padre no podría tomar la situación bien, no había forma. Lo acababa de platicar con su hermana, y sabía que ella tenía razón. Su padre era demasiado celoso con los suyos, y luego de lo sucedido con Jiyong, el hombre se volvió más alerta con sus dos hijos. Más de una vez le advirtió a Seungri que no quería que lo lastimaran de nuevo, lo había dicho de forma molesta y quizá como regaño, pero su hijo comprendió que más que el escándalo que represento eso para su familia, su padre le decía eso por preocupación. Aun recordaba la mirada y actitud que su padre había tenido con el señor Kwon recién había sucedido todo, según su madre, supo que quería romper todo cuando lo había visto con ojos llorosos.

Así que allí estaba el primer alto en esa relación.

Y para colmo, no sólo salía con alguien por meses, sino que era alguien mayor. Y esa persona mayor era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Alguien en quién confiaba prácticamente su vida, a quien había criado como un hijo antes de que Seungri llegará a su vida. Era su hijo mayor, dicho en sus propias palabras. Seunghyun era otra persona a quien nadie podía tocar, así como así, porque era de saberse que el presidente Lee estaba cuidando su espalda. Seungri pudo ver una escena así, lo recordaba casi a la perfección. Estaban en algún evento importante, acababan de ingresar al recinto, él usaba un traje a su medida y miraba distraído a todos lados, pero recordaba que su padre le indico que se movieran hacia la mesa de bebidas. Donde dando la espalda a otro grupo, pudo escuchar como todos hablaban mal de Seunghyun, alegando que el heredero de los hoteles Choi solo era un niño caprichoso y que no entendían que hacía en esa reunión de empresarios. Su padre se había metido al círculo, ganándose reverencias y saludos, Seungri lo siguió y escuchó la forma tan diplomática en que su padre les habló, dónde amenazo a todos entre líneas, concluyendo que no quería volver a escuchar rumores así de Seunghyun. En ese entonces Seungri rodó los ojos y continúo sintiéndose aburrido en la reunión, ya que era la época en que menos interés tomaba en ello, razón por la que había sido enviado a Nueva York ese tiempo.

Y ese y más recuerdos, dieron el segundo alto a la relación.

Seunghyun había roto la confianza de su gran amigo, y Seungri lo había forzado a callárselo mucho tiempo. Más del necesario —llegamos —la voz del chófer lo sacó de su nube.

—Espera a que salga —le indicó antes de salir aprisa del auto. Subió las escaleras de la entrada corriendo, abrió la puerta y se deshizo de sus zapatos por instinto, no se puso pantuflas y corrió hasta el salón, dónde solo su madre y Hannah lo recibieron.

—Seunghyun, hijo, ¿tu padre te llamó? —Seungri miro a su hermana al escuchar eso y reaccionó.

—¿Dónde están?

—Acaban de ir al estudio —respondió Hannah.

No miro atrás y subió corriendo al siguiente piso, escuchó que su madre lo llamaba, pero no podía quedarse a explicar. Tenía que estar con Seunghyun, no podía dejarlo solo. Llegó a la puerta del fondo del primer piso y la abrió sin tocar siquiera. Encontró a su padre recargado en el escritorio, con una mano formando un puño contra el escritorio, y una mirada severa hacia el hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a él. Seunghyun giro al escuchar el ruido, intercambio una leve mirada, ya que Seungri regresó a ver a su padre. El hombre mayor lo miro sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí y entonces Seungri actuó sin más, avanzo y se puso de rodillas junto a Seunghyun. Afrontando lo que fuese a suceder.

—Seungri… ¿es verdad entonces?

Levantó la mirada y asintió —lo que sea que dijo, lo es —trago saliva y espero.

—Sal.

Frunció el ceño —no, no me moveré —concluyó.

La voz ronca de Seunghyun los hizo reaccionar a los dos —espérame afuera, por favor —musito mirándolo a los ojos. Lo miro de vuelta y quiso negarse de nuevo, pero los ojos del alto le pedían que confiara en él. Y sabía que tenía que hacerlo— hyung…

Se levantó dudoso, pero aun así no dijo más y salió, cerró la puerta una vez más y se quedó pegado a ella. Escuchó ruido en las escaleras y sintió sus piernas temblar, eran su madre y su hermana quienes se aproximaban a él.

—¿Qué sucede Seunghyun? ¿Por qué actúan así? —preguntó su madre molesta, Hannah debió de haberse quedado callada, y ver todo la debía tener muy ansiosa.

Sin embargo, no era momento de decirle, porque Seungri no quería despegarse de esa puerta —te contaré en un momento mamá, por favor espérenme abajo —pidió.

Su madre quiso replicar, pero Hannah la tomo del brazo —bajemos, Seungri te explicará más tarde.

Sintió la presión de forma más intensa, pero por suerte las miro retroceder y desaparecer entre el pasillo de las escaleras. Respiro intranquilo y regreso a prestar toda su atención a la habitación tras de él. Dónde no escuchaba un ruido, gracias a las puertas de madera y a quizá la falta de palabras allí dentro.

Sabía que todo iba a explotar en algún momento.

Lo tenían así planeado.

Pero Seunghyun había explotado antes, se preguntó como habría ido la conversación con su hermana, como para que apresurara todo de aquella forma. Mordió su labio y pegó su espalda a la pared, hundiéndose en ese silencio y en las miles de preguntas en su mente. ¿Era acaso demasiado grave su diferencia de edad? ¿La amistad de su padre con Seunghyun valía más que su relación? Sintió un escalofrió cuando se imaginó a su padre condicionándole su amistad sobre su amor a él. Una parte de él prefirió aferrarse a la idea de que jamás le pediría algo así, no cuando su hijo estaba en medio.

No cuando el amor era sincero.

…

La puerta se cerró de vuelta y Seunghyun regresó a mirar al otro —si planeas repetir lo que has dicho antes, déjamelo saber, porque no quiero perder mi tiempo si no vas a escucharnos —musito serio.

El hombre lo analizo unos segundos, al igual que Seunghyun lo hizo, esperando que se retractara de aquella petición —no saben en lo que se están metiendo Seunghyun, él es un niño y tu un hombre desesperado.

Seunghyun endureció su expresión y se puso de pie —cuando hayas pensado esto con calma llámame, regresaré y podremos hablar como adultos. Quiero ser capaz de poder hablar con el papá de Seungri y con mi amigo al mismo tiempo.

El hombre lo examinó intensamente, y Seunghyun tomo un minuto para darle otra oportunidad, cosa que pareció funcionar… —¿cómo… cómo sucedió todo esto? —preguntó sinceramente.

Tragó saliva y supo que debía ser en extremo cuidadoso con su respuesta, no podía perder esa mínima oportunidad —unos meses después de que sucedió lo de Kwon Jiyong, encontré a Seungri en un antro. En un mal estado —juntó sus labios y miro la expresión dura del mayor— esa noche lo saque de allí, y lo deje dormir en mi suite. Al día siguiente él apareció en mi oficina… quiso agradecer invitándome a almorzar. Y fuera de los negocios, jamás había hablado con Seungri, así que terminamos teniendo muchas cosas en común. El almuerzo se volvió una cena, y las cenas se volvieron citas…

—Y se mantuvieron a escondidas —concluyó sin más.

Seunghyun asintió —si hace un año alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría saliendo con tu hijo, me hubiera reído. Porque también para mí esto es sorprendente. No tienes idea del miedo tan grande que me dio quererlo, sabía que decirte no seria sencillo, pero mi hermana me hizo entrar en razón, y ocultártelo una sola hora más empeoraba las cosas. Si Seungri y yo lo ocultamos fue porque ni nosotros estábamos seguros de que pasaba, luego nos encontramos molestos por estar escondidos, quisimos decírtelo el día del viaje a Jeju. Pero sucedió todo esto de la fusión, y preferimos dejar que pasara… hasta que el tiempo aumento más de lo que planeábamos. Seungri quería ser capaz de tomar mi mano durante navidad, y luego tu mencionaste que deseabas que él conociera a alguien como yo… nos pusimos ansiosos. Y ayer por la noche decidimos que hoy hablaríamos con nuestras hermanas, para después dar el paso grande.

—Pero llegaste solo.

—Si… y Seungri me matará por ello, pero tenía que hablar contigo lo más pronto posible —suspiro sintiéndose algo tranquilo, ya que había confesado todo, y de su lado ya no estaba la pelota— mira hyung, no puedo prometerte que Seungri y yo estaremos juntos siempre, porque él puede dejarme, o yo puedo hacerlo. Tampoco vine a pedir su mano, cosa que no es algo que descartemos, es sólo que los dos hemos hablado del futuro y queremos vivir cada etapa con calma. Y en este momento estamos viviendo la etapa en la que le damos la seriedad debida a nuestro noviazgo, dejando que todos sepan de esto.

—¿Y tu padre? Él no será comprensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él está lejos, y lo único que le importa es saber que estoy manejando bien la empresa. Sigue muy fastidiado por el asunto con Kyungil… así que prefiero no decirle nada.

Seunghyun había llegado a hablar con su propio padre sobre Kyungil, y el hombre no tenía problemas con los gustos de su hijo, él solo quería verlo casado y con su empresa prosperando. Sin embargo, Seunghyun había llegado una tarde a avisarle que se casaría con el otro, para luego regresar esa misma noche a decirle que todo se había terminado. ‘No quiero volver a escuchar de tus relaciones’ musito secamente, dejando al alto sin palabras. Y sin ganas de volver a hablarle sobre su vida.

El señor Lee asintió, conociendo esa historia y comprendiendo a Seunghyun. Dejo de mirarlo y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin más, enfrentándose a Seungri recargado en la pared, a nada de distancia de la puerta —pasa —musito. El menor levantó la mirada y se enfrento a la de Seunghyun enseguida, cruzo el lumbral y se quedo de pie a su lado, casi queriendo enterarse de todo con esa mirada. El hombre regreso a quedarse de pie frente al escritorio— Seunghyun, espera afuera por favor.

Seungri miro al alto, quien salió sin decir algo —¿qué le has dicho a Seunghyun? —enfrentó su duda sin esperar más.

—¿Por qué él?

Seungri se sintió inseguro con la pregunta, no sabía como responder exactamente —¿parece que lo planee? —su padre lo miro con seriedad— supe que sería difícil para él y para ti, pero nada de esto sucedió porque quisiéramos joder. En algún momento nuestras conversaciones se alargaron, el tiempo se acortó y queríamos más del otro. Seunghyun es… es una persona demasiado interesante, es como si siempre pudiera hablar de algo con él. Me ha enseñado muchísimo sobre otros temas, ahora sé de arte y de su trabajo, cosas que antes no conocía —una sonrisa involuntaria lleno su rostro— y él ha aprendido de mi sobre negocios y mis gustos, además podemos hablar mucho sobre música. Siento que nunca había conocido a alguien así, ni a alguien que me pudiera hacer tan feliz.

Su padre observó a detalle cada expresión en su hijo, sintiendo temor y sorpresa al verlo expresarse de forma tan sincera —¿así que es serio?

—No puedo decirte que vamos a casarnos mañana, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno descarta la idea. Solo queremos ir a nuestro paso, viendo que pasa, sin prisas… sin cometer el error que vivimos hace años con aquellas parejas. Y si queremos hacerlo publico es porque ya no soportamos escondernos y queremos que los demás puedan estar felices por nosotros. Porque estamos siendo felices papá, yo lo quiero y él me quiere, unos años no nos afectan en nada.

Seunghyun regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, mirando de la misma forma a Seungri, esperando descifrar algo —solo quiero pedirles una cosa.

Los dos se mostraron obedientes y miraron en espera de la petición.

—No digan nada hasta enero. Terminemos de una vez las negociaciones con los Kwon, y esperemos a que las festividades pasen. No estoy seguro de como lo vaya a tomar Kwon, y temo que quiera olvidarse de la fusión por un berrinche de su hijo. Así que solo les pido eso.

Seungri miro a Seunghyun y este lo miro de vuelta, en menos de un segundo los dos asintieron —esta bien, así lo haremos —respondió Seungri primero.

—Ahora vayan a hablar con tu madre, que ella tendrá su reacción a todo esto.

Las cosas con su madre fueron de forma más dramática, Hanna y su padre intentaron calmarla, sin embargo, Seunghyun y Seungri fueron echados de la casa. La puerta se cerró cuando Seungri aun le pedía que los escuchara, los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, el alto acaricio su hombro y le señalo el camino. Subieron al auto y Seungri se envolvió en el mayor, sin decir una sola palabra, y comprendiendo que sería cuestión de tiempo.

El auto se detuvo eventualmente, Seungri abrió los ojos con dificultad, en algún momento se había quedado dormido. Se despidieron del chófer y caminaron separados hasta el elevador, las puertas se abrieron, Seunghyun subió primero, el pelinegro le siguió y se enrosco en su pecho, obligándolo a recargarse en la orilla. Su pareja suspiro y lo sujeto con sus largos brazos, dejando que el otro se inundara en el olor de su piel desnuda. La nariz del menor se pego en su cuello y Seunghyun cerró los ojos al sentir su respiración —todo estará bien, bebé —acarició su espalda con parsimonia e ignoro cuando la puerta se abrió y un par de personas lo miraron. Seungri quiso moverse, pero un agarre con más fuerza se lo impidió.

…

A las nueve de la mañana Seungri sintió que algo le faltaba en su sueño, estiro sus piernas y brazos sin abrir los ojos, se removió buscando llegar a la orilla de la cama. Cuando su pie salió fue que abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo. Talló sus ojos perezosamente y busco por su teléfono, el cual no encontró, se obligó a sentarse y noto que el suyo y el de Seunghyun estaban conectados a la pared contraria, sobre una mesita. No estaba solo entonces.

Se coloco sus pantuflas y tomo una playera que encontró en la orilla, una de Seunghyun, se estiro y camino hasta el otro cuarto, dónde Seunghyun tenía su laptop en las piernas y un cigarro en una mano. Cruzo sus piernas y se sentó a su lado —pensé que te habías ido.

El castaño dejo la laptop en la mesita y apagó su cigarrillo, se movió y se acercó a él, acariciando su cabello y dejando que su mano descansara en la parte de atrás de su cuello —¿cómo te sientes?

—Aliviado, a pesar de como lo tomo mi mamá…

—Asumimos que tu padre sería lo difícil, y sin duda no esperaba que tu mamá nos echara así —los dedos de Seunghyun continuaron acariciándolo con cariño.

Seungri asintió con pesadez —supongo que por ello mi padre también quería tiempo, todos necesitan asimilarlo antes de que sea totalmente público.

—Y está bien así, nosotros también necesitamos asimilar las respuestas de los demás —el alto se acercó y lo beso lentamente, diciendo cosas que ni las palabras podían expresar, dejando que el corazón del menor pesara menos. —Por cierto, sé que querías llevarme con tus amigos, pero es algo público…

—¡Lo había olvidado! —en medio del asunto del ex novio de Seunghyun y de lo de sus padres, había olvidado que ese sábado Jiyong había organizado la fiesta de Jack y Soojoo. Asunto al que esperaba llevar a su pareja…— estarán semanas aquí, podemos invitarlos a cenar y tener algo más privado, e incluso podrías cocinar para todos.

Seunghyun se vio interrumpido cuando el timbre sonó y su desayuno llegó, recibió todo en la entrada mientras el menor se dedicó a dejar espacio en la mesita, movió la laptop del mayor y la pantalla se ilumino. Miro solo unos segundos, pero pudo distinguir muy claramente las imágenes, todas eran de departamentos. Empujo la misma hacia la orilla y pretendió no haber visto nada cuando el mayor regreso a su lado.

…

Era sábado, eran pasadas de las diez de la noche… y los labios de Jiyong estaban pegados a los suyos, incitándolo con fuerza a besarlo. Las delgadas manos del mayor lo sujetaban con fuerza de las muñecas, pegándolo contra la pared y arrinconándolo con sus piernas.

Algo había pasado, ambos habían terminado en un baño privado, lejos de la fiesta, lejos de quien pudiera escuchar aquella fuerte discusión. Con furia en sus ojos y con una pasión desconocida, el tiempo pareció detenerse y el temor en cada uno nació por razones diferentes.

El escenario no deparaba nada bueno y Seungri supo que tenía que detenerlo.


	8. "Kill your doubt"

_"Kill your doubt"_

Esas manos eran delgadas, y la sensación sobre sus piernas era conocida, debajo de las sabanas pudo sentir la delicadeza con la que era tratado. La fuerza del otro se hizo su espacio entre sus piernas, subiendo solo un poco sobre él, dejando sus labios a la altura de sus pezones, con los que decidió empeñarse. Seungri era sensible, y estando medio dormido las sensaciones por su cuerpo escalaron a otro nivel, él estaba sintiendo todo como si fuese un delirio. Su lengua comenzó a delinear el pezón derecho, luego una mordida lo hizo quejarse levemente... su pareja sabía como dominarlo.

Estiro su cuello y sintió gotas de sudor en su frente, eso casi no parecía un sueño, y ahora esa lengua jugando con su erección no parecía irreal. Jadeo con dificultad cuando todo su miembro fue succionado, cerró más los ojos y se aferró a la sabana al sentir la velocidad de la succión en aquella boca. El par de manos termino acariciando su pecho y su abdomen, con movimientos delicados las mismas bajaron hasta su entrepierna. Un jadeo se escuchó debajo de la tela, y entonces las manos se encargaron de nuevo de masturbarlo. Esa persona lo conocía sin duda alguna.

Un olor a shampoo lo invadió, y el cabello de su pareja le hizo cosquillas en su barbilla, sonrió ligeramente. Adoraba ese olor. Los besos húmedos del otro llegaron a su cuello, enfocándose en la cercanía a la nuca, lo que tenía a Seungri retorciéndose y frotándose contra el cuerpo del otro. Sentía una erección pegada a la suya, las cuales se rozaban con cada movimiento del menor. Quiso enfocarse en esa sensación, sin embargo, su oreja comenzó a ser besada y envuelta en los labios del mayor, lo que enfoco su sensibilidad a esa zona. Casi lo estaba odiando.

El cuerpo del mayor se froto más con el suyo, y Seungri quería tocarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía mover sus manos, ni podía abrir sus ojos. Las sensaciones lo eran todo, y las caricias con los labios no hacían sino crearle más locura. Su erección tembló cuando los labios se pegaron a su mejilla, muy cerca de sus propios labios. Otro olor alertó a su olfato, era algún licor, algo que en ese momento no podía distinguir con solo el olor. Giro su rostro y busco poder atrapar esos labios traviesos, lo que fue imposible, ya que esos se movieron lejos. Escuchó una risita y casi podía ver la sonrisa del otro.

Se quedo muy quieto y espero, sintió un aliento sobre su nariz, lo que llevo a un beso tierno... un beso que le dio escalofríos. Una mano lo acaricio suavemente, dejando que un dedo rozara sus labios entreabiertos. Escuchó un suspiro y luego nada, solo pudo sentir la cercanía del otro por fin. La presión sobre sus labios fue simple, el mayor comenzó a formar el beso, enfocándose en el labio inferior de Seungri... y el sabor a vainilla lo impacto.

—Bebé... —escuchó en un susurro.

Todo se nublo y sus ojos lucharon por abrirse, apenas lo consiguió miro hacia todas partes alarmado, buscando al causante de aquellas sensaciones. Y a su lado, únicamente estaba Seunghyun con una media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante —hyung.

—¿Quién más? —bufo sonriendo— ¿qué estabas soñando, bebé? —la mano larga del alto se coló hasta su erección más que obvia— te pusiste muy duro —acaricio la punta y se mantuvo allí—estabas a nada de correrte.

Seungri sintió escalofríos —no lo puedo recordar —jadeó al sentir la caricia.

El alto encontró el asunto divertido, sujeto con más fuerza su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo, Seungri estaba húmedo y como lo había dicho, estaba a nada de terminar. Gimió medio desubicado aun, el sueño había sido demasiado, y las caricias de Seunghyun lo llevaron a otro lado. La mano que lo masturbaba era más grande que la de su sueño, y los labios que ahora lo buscaban con determinación, no sabían ni un poco a vainilla.

Seunghyun lo había hecho terminar en menos de un minuto, dejándolo casi sin aire por los besos tan sucios que le dio para motivarlo —gran despertar el que tuviste —murmuro pegándose a su cuello.

Soltó una risa floja y suspiro agotado —¿qué hora es?

—Pasan de las nueve —se quejó con un gruñido— y tengo que ver a alguien a las 10.

—¿Te irás tan pronto?

Un murmuro en respuesta se lo confirmo —acabo de ducharme de hecho, pero cuando regresé pude verte disfrutar de ese sueño, entonces decidí morbosearme —soltó una risita y le golpeó con poca fuerza— eres malditamente sensual bebé, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

—No estoy seguro.

Entonces Seunghyun retomo fuerza y se mantuvo sobre él —pues lo eres, y verte tener un sueño húmedo es algo que ahora puedo tachar de mi bucket list —le dio un beso rápido y se levantó, dejando una hermosa vista para el menor.

—Eres el pervertido más grande.

El alto se carcajeo desde el baño, se asomo con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y lo miro sentarse con pereza —nop, algo me dice que tu mente tiene cosas peores que la mía, solo es cuestión de que te atrevas a usarme. Como aquella vez que te metiste a mi oficina y te escondiste en mi escritorio, tenerme en tu boca mientras yo hablaba con un empleado te puso demasiado... pequeño pervertido.

Seungri le lanzó una almohada.

—Puedo aceptar muchas cosas, pero una safeword no estará de más bebé.

Sonrió sinceramente y se sintió más tranquilo, su corazón se agito y la presencia de Seunghyun era la causa. —¿Qué harás esta noche? —soltó mientras se limpiaba el abdomen.

Su novio regreso a la habitación con sólo un pantalón de vestir encima, dejando toda la parte superior brillando a sus ojos —pues no tenía planes, pero le preguntaré a Jaechun si puedo ir a su casa a tomar algo. Asumo que tu tomaras mucho de la noche, ¿no?

Negó —no me sentiré muy cómodo, también por eso quería llevarte. Ese ambiente ya no es el mío, realmente solo iré por Soojoo y Jack, quizá regrese pronto.

—Hmm, entonces le diré a Jaechun que lo veo aquí.

Asintió y se levantó para pedirle a Seunghyun que eligiera algo de ropa para él, ya que de vez en cuando adoraba pedirle ese simple favor. Y usualmente, cuando hacia eso, siempre escuchaba cumplidos por lo bien que le iban sus atuendos. Cosa que le dejaba una sonrisa durante el día.

Le dio un beso de despedida en la puerta y lo miro irse cuando el elevador se abrió. El piso era prácticamente suyo, ya que nadie solía tomar esas suites, así que se sintió a salvo de salir en solo un bóxer y una camiseta. Seunghyun le guiñó antes de que las puertas se cerraran y Seungri sonrió como por instinto.

...

Soojoo casi lo había tumbado al llegar al aeropuerto, Jack lo abrazó un momento y la modelo regreso a asfixiarlo —¡te extrañe tantísimo!

Seungri cerró los ojos y la abrazo con la misma fuerza, ya que él la había extrañado el doble... y más luego de lo sucedido con Jiyong —suban, iremos directo a tu casa, ¿no? —Seungri asintió.

Los dos estaría por semanas, y Seungri les había ofrecido su departamento, ya que solo iba allí por ropa, al menos esos últimos meses. Pensó brevemente en lo que había visto en la laptop de Seunghyun, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era un plan para los dos, o si solo él quería dejar de vivir en un hotel. Se enfoco en las historias de sus amigos, dejando que eso fuera el tema principal, y que sus planes fueran bien durante su estancia en Seúl.

—¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —preguntó Jack cuando iban caminando con las maletas hacia el edificio.

—A las siete, supongo que podremos ir a comer algo antes, para estar listos.

Seungri asintió sin más, cruzó el lumbral y se sintió más cálido al estar en el lobby, puesto que el clima de Seúl ya era de invierno. Ayudo con otra maleta y miro como el otro par era detenido —¿Seunghyun-shi? —se giró al ver al encargado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estará mudándose?

Negó —son mis amigos, se quedarán un tiempo aquí nada más, por si los ven seguido.

—Oh, es que me han dicho que no lo habían visto aquí desde hacía semanas —asintió amablemente conforme escuchaba todo lo que le decían los vecinos y los trabajadores. Aclaró que seguía viviendo allí y entonces se despidió cortésmente, entrando con la pareja al elevador y subiendo por fin.

—¿No vienes nunca? —preguntó su amiga.

Sonrió culpablemente —vine por ropa hace semanas, y no he necesitado más cosas.

Abrieron la puerta y Jack entro al final —que vas a necesitar, si un hotel lo tiene todo —Soojoo se rió junto con él. —¿Y cuándo conoceremos al secuestrador? ¿Lo llevarás esta noche?

Seungri encendió las luces y les dio la bienvenida —tenía planes, pero los invitaremos a cenar un día que tengan disponible. Él cocina muy bien.

—Ohh, te conseguiste uno que no quemara la cocina, interesante —Soojoo golpeó la pierna de su novio, por haber mencionado de forma implícita al ex novio.

Abrió la nevera y los miro de reojo en el desayunador, murmurándose cosas. Mordió su labio y se sintió raro al recordar exactamente ese evento, cuando Jiyong en verdad quemo parte de la pared de la cocina, al intentar hacer una cena para Seungri... cuando cumplieron cien días de novios. —Pues supongo que antes de año nuevo sería lo mejor, porque de aquí a navidad Soo nos planeo trecientas cosas.

—¿Ustedes tienen planes para navidad, Ri?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no hemos hablado de eso, y falta muy poco —los dos habían estado mucho más preocupados por sus padres que por las fechas, y Seungri había pensado hacía meses en que quería salir de Seúl junto con él.

El par se fue a preparar para salir a comer, Seungri dijo que los esperaba abajo, y aprovecho ese momento para caminar hasta el parque cerca del edificio. Se sentó en un columpio y cerró los ojos mientras se columpiaba lentamente. No podía sacarse de la mente el sueño de esa mañana, y es que conocía a la perfección ese sabor a vainilla. Y su estomago se revolvía al recordar todo, porque Seunghyun era con quien había dormido, Seunghyun era quien lo había tocado... Seunghyun era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué Jiyong se había metido en un sueño?

En solo unas horas iba a verlo, eso era inevitable, y no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería estar en esa fiesta, rodeado de amigos y de personas que probablemente lo miraran con lastima por lo sucedido. Porque todos asumían que Seungri todavía debía sentir algo, que él era el que quizá se aferraba, cuando era todo lo contrario. Jiyong era quien no superaba todo, el fue quien menciono que no terminaría eso hasta que él quisiera... Jiyong era el heredero consentido que conseguía todo lo que quería. Aunque en ese instante, una llama se encendió en Seungri, ya que él sería la excepción.

Horas después, los tres habían comido y ya se encontraban entrando al pequeño lugar de la fiesta, la música comenzó y el par de novios comenzó a abrazarse con el resto que les dieron la bienvenida. Seungri tomo una mimosa y sonrió a sus otros amigos y conocidos, a muchos tenía meses sin verlos y todos querían saber que pasaba con su vida. El pelinegro fue amable y comento todo sobre sus negocios y lo que sería tomar el puesto de su padre en unos años, y cuando el tema romántico surgía, Seungri respondía que estaba saliendo con alguien y que no podía ser más feliz. Muchos murmuraban lo que escuchaban a solo unos pasos, pero Seungri era alguien seguro de si mismo, y sus mentiras casi nunca parecían mentiras, al menos no a ojos que no lo conocían bien. Por lo que, la mayoría en esa fiesta ya se había enterado de lo feliz que Seungri era con su nueva pareja.

Y como era de esperarse, el candente rumor llegó a oídos del hombre de traje gris que conversaba con un par de chicas. Seungri termino con la quizá sexta mimosa, sintió ganas de ir al baño y los mensajes que llegaban a su teléfono le dieron más razones para alejarse de allí. Le dieron indicaciones de que era en el piso de arriba, camino por el pasillo y subió mientras miraba los mensajes, la mayoría eran de Seunghyun. Salvo por uno de su hermana, quien le decía que sus papás habían estado hablando casi a diario de lo del otro día.

_Hanna: Escuche que mamá quiere invitarlo a casa..._

_Seungri: papá de verdad ha hablado con ella :ooo_

_Hanna: demasiado, tanto que me siento mal de estar escuchando siempre sus conversaciones ¬¬_

_Seungri: es por un bien necesario_

_Hanna: te lo paso porque alguna vez harás esto por mi uwu_

_Seungri: escucharlos a escondidas? :/_

_Hanna: apoyarme en alguna decisión, que puede conllevar esto tal vez_

_Seungri: ues en que andas metida?? Ellos apoyan todo lo que haces :P_

_Seungri: ?????_

_Seungri: Lee Hanna!!_

_Seungri: hablaremos luego eh ¬¬'_

Guardó su teléfono y se quedó mirando a su alrededor, notando que había varias puertas y estaba oscuro. Dio un paso al ver el baño de hombres, sin embargo, fue jalado por alguien hasta la misma puerta, al ver el saco gris pudo darse una idea.

—¡¿Vas a casarte?! —Seungri se quedó todavía más desubicado al quedar encerrado en el baño.

Jiyong lo miro fastidiado —¿de que hablas?

—Que estas diciendo a todos lo mucho que amas a tu novio y que vas a casarte pronto —soltó sin disminuir el tono de su voz.

El pelinegro bufo una sonrisa y dejo una mano descansar en el lavabo —yo solo dije que tengo pareja y que estoy feliz con él. Además si voy a casarme o no, eso no te da derecho de gritarme así —camino hacia la salida, pero Jiyong no se movió y con una mano lo jalo del brazo— suéltame.

El mayor parecía más alto, Seungri supuso que eran los zapatos, lo enfrento con su mirada y noto que esos ojos ardían con furia, pensó en retroceder para soltarse, pero lo que no se esperó fue ser empujado con fuerza. Dio un par de pasos torpemente hacia atrás y frunció el ceño al ver que Jiyong de verdad no estaba bien —yo se que estas haciendo esto por mí, quieres darme una lección por lo que te hice. Y ya lo entendí Ri, ahora ya puedes regresar a mí.

Paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro cansado —creí que con el contrato te habías rendido.

—Yo jamás me rindo, parece que no me conoces.

—¡Ni tú me conoces a mí! —gritó.

—¡Ya deja de jugar, Seungri!

—¡¿Te parece que estoy jugando?! Te dije que tengo una vida, una lejos de ti, una de la que no haces si no alejarte más.

Jiyong dio un paso hacia él —eres mío —el pelinegro no dejo de mirarlo con intensidad— sé que sientes cosas por mi todavía, deja de negarte. Siempre has sido mío, y siempre serás mío.

El menor esbozo una sonrisa incrédula e intento de nuevo salir de allí, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Jiyong lo estrelló contra la pared contraria, lo tomo de las muñecas y lo inmovilizo. Seungri podía zafarse con algo de facilidad, salvo que los ojos penetrantes de Jiyong lo congelaron. Ese no era el mismo chico al que conoció en Nueva York, el brillo en sus ojos Seungri ya no lo podía encontrar y el roce de su piel no hacia más que lastimarlo.

Los labios de Jiyong encontraron los suyos con decisión, pero Seungri no reaccionó, él se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como el mayor buscaba formar algo. Sus piernas lo atraparon más contra la pared, dejando que Seungri encontrara el valor de moverse. Fue así que su pecho ardió y de un movimiento separo a Jiyong de sí. El otro se quedó quizá sorprendido por la fuerza que Seungri empleo, pero su expresión regreso a ser de burla casi al instante.

—Quería hacer esto de la forma linda, Seungri.

—Yo también lo quería así, pero parece que seremos de esos ex novios que no se pueden ni ver —respondió en el mismo tono hiriente.

Jiyong sacudió su cabello y limpio su labio inferior —te vas a arrepentir de esto.

—Me da igual lo que hagas, pero por el bien de tu familia, más te vale que ese contrato este firmado en mi escritorio el día lunes. Tu tienes más que perder, quise dejar las cosas de buena forma contigo, pero lo arruinaste todo. Tuviste ese beso de despedida en Jeju, pudiste quedarte con ese recuerdo... —ajusto su saco y abrió la puerta del servicio— ahora aférrate a esta última vez que pudiste estar tan cerca de mí.

Si había un rastro, el más mínimo... acaba de desaparecer de su corazón y su mente, Kwon Jiyong ya no era nadie, ya no significaba nada. Los recuerdos se quedarían en su mente tal vez por siempre, las sonrisas y las peleas, se mantendrían en un lugar especial. Todo lo sucedido en Nueva York tendría su espacio, sin embargo, Seungri no guardaría nada de Seúl, ni un solo momento.

Esos últimos minutos eran algo que quería borrar de su vida, algo que, durante el camino al hotel, pensó que tampoco quería que Jiyong mantuviera.

La historia de su romance no merecía ese final, pero Seungri no podía hacer nada, ya que la otra parte provoco ese desenlace.

...

Jaechun salió riéndose de lo último que Seunghyun le contó, dos botellas de vino se habían terminado y el mayor salía porque su conductor designado ya había llegado. Seunghyun lo sostuvo y con cuidado lo llevo en el elevador, sin embargo, el otro le dijo que estaba bien y que podía irse solo. Lo dejo ir a través del lobby y le pidió llamarlo en cuanto llegara, su amigo murmuro alguna confirmación —señor Seunghyun-shi, hay una mujer que lo busca —Seunghyun ajusto su camisa y asintió.

—No estoy esperando a nadie, pero ¿cuál es su nombre?

Un par de tacones hicieron ruido hacia dónde él estaba, se dio la vuelta y el hombre sonrió —Kang Hyunsook —explico.

La madre de Seungri lo miro fijamente —¿podemos hablar?

—Claro, subamos —le señalo el elevador.

Respiro lentamente para tranquilizarse, quería enviarle algo a Seungri, pero no quiso ni sacar su teléfono. Y como si pasara una eternidad, el elevador por fin llegó a uno de los últimos pisos, Seunghyun le dio el paso cordialmente y abrió la suite para que pasara. Cerró la puerta y tomo esos segundos para asimilar la situación, ya que una parte de su mente se la pasaba pensando en que pasaría si su madre intentaba separarlos de verdad. Y no exageraba, ya que ese día fueron echados sin más, de verdad esa idea lo perseguía.

—¿Seungri vive aquí?

Abrió más los ojos y recordó la maleta abierta en el salón, la que tenía ropa de Seungri medio revuelta, corrió hasta ella y la encontró mirando justo eso —algo así... ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Deja los honoríficos, háblame como siempre lo has hecho.

Comprendió eso —¿quieres algo de tomar? —la mujer asintió. Tomo esa excusa y corrió hasta la pequeña cocina para enviar una serie de mensajes urgentes a Seungri y para servir del té que por suerte ya estaba listo, puesto que esa noche no iba a beber más. Tomo tazas y fue hasta ella en el salón.

Sirvió para ambos y se sentó en el sofá individual, esperando a lo que ella fuese a decirle —quiero disculparme por como actúe esa noche, no fue adecuado sacarlos así —bajo la cabeza un poco— hable con Yeonjin y me explico lo que le dijiste —aclaro su voz nervioso— pero quiero escucharlo de ti, ¿cómo es que llegaste a querer así a Seungri?

Junto sus manos en sus rodillas y sonrió ligeramente, eso no se lo había preguntado el padre de Seungri, al menos no de esa forma directa —su sonrisa comenzó a alegrarme, sus ojos me miraban siempre de una forma diferente y hablar con él se volvió algo necesario. Seungri tiene un sinfín de temas para conversar, y eso me agradó de él, puesto que yo soy alguien más reservado. Podría sentarme aquí a contarte mil cosas de porque llegue a quererlo, pero creo que lo importante es que sepas que lo quiero sinceramente. Yeonjin-shi pensó que sería temporal, y espero que no lo piense así aun, pero mi relación con Seungri es algo muy serio.

La mujer dio otro trago a su té y lo miro muy fijamente, claramente buscando que no hubiera un rastro de mentira en sus palabras —mencionaste algo de que han hablado de casarse.

—Seungri y yo hemos hablado de que queremos cosas a futuro, juntos. Y estoy seguro de que entre ese futuro vemos casarnos, tener hijos, y más. Sin embargo, estamos viviendo el día a día, no vamos a apresurarnos con eso. De hecho, he estado considerando unos lugares para proponerle que vivíamos juntos... en un sitio propio.

La mujer esbozo una media sonrisa al dejar su taza sobre la mesita —¡oppaaa! —se escuchó desde la puerta, la que estaba siendo cerrada— ¡oppaaa! —Seunghyun se levantó y corrió hasta el pasillo, dónde Seungri se sostenía con dificultad de la pared— aquí estas —sonrió como tonto al mirarlo, el alto lo sostuvo y miro bien sus ojos, notando que el menor estaba bastante borracho— ¿siempre has sido tan guapo? —comenzó a pegar sus manos por su pecho, hasta que el peso que Seunghyun sostenía aumento y Seungri dejo sus manos en la orilla de su pantalón y sus rodillas tocar el piso.

Una risita traviesa de parte del menor termino por asustar a Seunghyun.

El castaño se puso más rojo que un tomate y el pelinegro continuaba riéndose de esa forma tierna, que en el momento no hacía sino poner más nervioso a Seunghyun —Ri... Ri —lo busco levantar— tu mamá está aquí —le susurro mientras lo sostenía de los brazos.

—¡¿Mi mamá está aquí?!


	9. "No more words"

_"No more words."_

Seunghyun y Seungri mantenían sus manos en sus respectivas rodillas, mantenían la cabeza baja y esperaban con ansia por lo que fuera a decir la mujer frente a los dos. Esta no paraba de mirarlos desde que el menor entro a la habitación, gritando y cayendo de borracho. Había mirado a Seunghyun totalmente angustiado, a su hijo disculparse mil veces, y, sobre todo, había podido apreciar lo que necesitaba para comprender la importancia de esa relación, la que tenía como objetivo cuestionar.

El mayor le había pedido unos minutos, ella asintió y espero atenta, Seungri fue llevado a la zona de la habitación, dónde por lo que pudo escuchar, el alto lo ayudo a ducharse y a despertar. Se levantó y removió las cortinas en la zona opuesta a la habitación, miro un poco de la vista que la suite tenía, y de la misma forma, les dio más privacidad.

Ambos salieron de vuelta, la miraron de pie a lo lejos y se quedaron en el pequeño salón. Seungri se sentó en el sofá y su madre lo miro de reojo secarse su cabello, parecía despierto y aun perdido. Sin embargo, Seunghyun le entregó una taza de café y lo hizo beberlo a la vez que él sacudía su cabello con la pequeña toalla. La mujer sonrió y termino con el té de su propia taza.

—Me encantaría otra taza —musito al acercarse a la zona donde estaban, el alto reaccionó y dejo de un salto a Seungri.

Seungri se deshizo de la toalla y miro a su madre, luego llevo su mirada al castaño que se sentaba a su lado, lo miro serio y tomo la misma pose que él. Esperando. Ella sonrió ligeramente a la vez que daba otro trago a su bebida —Perdón, no sabía que vendrías... y bueno, tampoco esperaba llegar así —se disculpó de cierta forma.

—Creo que la disculpa no me la debes a mí, Seunghyun pareció más aturdido por tu llegada —Seungri juntó sus labios y bajó la mirada. Su madre terminó con su té y dejo la taza sobre la mesita, se levantó tranquila y enfrentó a Seunghyun, quien se había levantado al instante— agradezco la atención Seung, y mejor los dejo solos.

El alto la acompaño hasta la salida y dejó allí a Seungri, quien dio un trago largo a su café y se sintió morir. Subió sus piernas al sofá y las envolvió con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y sintió como poco a poco se le bajaban los efectos del alcohol. Sintió un peso en el sofá y se giro cuando Seunghyun apareció —Perdón, no me medí.

—¿Paso algo malo?

Más allá que algún reclamo, Seunghyun estaba preocupado —Puede que nuestra relación sea noticia mañana —su pareja espero por la continuación— Jiyong terminó por hundirse más, quiso forzarme y dijo que iba a arrepentirme de mi decisión. No es que me haya inti...

La mano de Seunghyun lo tomo con algo de sorpresa —¿Él te hizo algo?

Miro el agarre en su mano y luego lo miro a él —Me beso a la fuerza, pero lo aleje al instante, te juro que... —quiso continuar, pero noto como el mayor estaba perdido, como si estuviera furioso— no pasó nada más, hyung.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no me molesta eso, sino que te haya tocado o lastimado. Y no me importa si estamos mañana en las noticias, si estábamos esperando era por tu familia y la mía, no por otra cosa —asintió y se acercó a él para dejarse envolver por sus brazos— mientras nosotros estemos bien, no importa lo demás, ya veremos cómo arreglarlo.

Seungri pegó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos —Lo que me preocupa es mi padre, estará muy decepcionado de mí. Y yo me siento muy inútil, porque no pude controlar la situación.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, no te tortures más, no puedes controlar a un hombre obsesionado contigo. Tranquilo, no hay más que hacer por ahora.

Siendo lo último dicho en esa noche, ambos fueron a la cama y enroscaron sus piernas a la vez que Seungri se acurrucaba en su pecho. La noche los abrazo y el frio no se sintió estando así de cerca, Seunghyun escuchó los ligeros ronquidos del menor y entonces lo abrazo más, se recargó en la almohada y suspiro.

Era imposible saberlo, o recordarlo, pero si Seunghyun estaba recibiendo el pago de una buena acción, esperaba que el efecto durara para siempre. Incluso pensó que sería la mejor persona del mundo desde ese momento en adelante, todo para poder mantener a ese ser en sus brazos y en su vida.

Era el sol, era la luna e incluso todas las estrellas.

Seungri era su todo, y todavía un poco más.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el desayuno era entregado, Seunghyun refrescaba a cada minuto las páginas de noticias, esperando por un inevitable encabezado amarillista. Ya se veía siendo criticado por la diferencia de edad, por el asunto de sus empresas fusionándose, por la vida de Seungri... imaginaba hasta lo imposible.

Sirvió café y prefirió seguir viendo sus búsquedas de apartamentos, se enfoco tanto en uno que se olvido de refrescar las páginas. Miro las fotos y sonrió emocionado, le encantaba el lugar, y a pesar de estar algo lejos de la ciudad, adoraba ese mismo aspecto. Los dos habían hablado antes de lo mucho que les gustaría vivir una temporada fuera de la ciudad, cuando estuviesen jubilados y viejos.

Lo miro salir envuelto en una cobija negra y le sonrió a la vez que le hacía lugar —¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó asumiendo que leía noticias.

Seunghyun reacciono —Oh, no he revisado —tomo la tablet y reviso rápidamente— no hay nada —le mostro cuando el otro se fue acomodando a su lado.

Seungri se sintió tranquilo y le extendió otra parte de la cobija, envolviéndolo por el frio de la mañana —Me hubieras despertado —se sirvió algo de café y miro hacia la laptop que el otro mantenía en sus piernas— ¿qué miras?

El alto se recargó un poco en él y regreso hasta la primera foto —¿Qué te parece? —fue pasando foto por foto.

—Me encanta —tomo la laptop y reviso el resto de detalles enlistados. El mayor lo miro entusiasmado, lo que le provoco sonreír— pero, es como una casa pequeña, ¿no?

Asintió —Es como un complejo, hay unas cincuenta en esa zona.

—¿Deberíamos pedir una cita?

—Los llamaré más tarde entonces.

El desayuno se prolongó entre algo de ansiedad de Seungri, y mimos y distracciones de Seunghyun, quien le pidió que se quedaran ese fin de semana en la habitación. El menor estuvo de acuerdo, al final él sabía que, si Jiyong continuaba con ese arrebato de niño pequeño, la noticia debía caer ese mismo día, de hecho, sentía que ya era tarde y que no sucedería. Su ex prometido estaba celoso, y se había sentido desplazado, lo que él odiaba, por ende, el coraje había sido intenso. Sin embargo, era una persona con cabeza fría para las decisiones importantes. Esa noche debió haber pensado que haría de todo para destrozar a Seungri, pero en la mañana se debió haber dado cuenta de que tenía mucho más que perder. Y si no lo pensaba así, Seungri entonces sentiría que la persona con la que compartió esos años, ya no existía.

En algún momento de la tarde, ambos terminaron de ducharse y fueron a ver una película mientras se envolvían en cobijas por el frío del invierno. La película no llegó ni a la mitad cuando Seungri termino dormido y acurrucado en el pecho del mayor, bajo el volumen y puso música tranquila de fondo, se estiro un poco y tomo su teléfono. Reviso sus mensajes y noto que Daesung le avisaba que saldría durante navidad, pero que regresaba para año nuevo, le respondió que él aun no tenía planes y que le llamaría al siguiente día para que hablaran sobre lo que paso con los padres de Seungri. Entró a la conversación con su hermana e hizo un trato con ella, no tenían los grandes planes para navidad, sin embargo, Seunghyun al menos quería llevarlo a un sitio especial.

El día lunes llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaban, Seungri llegó a su oficina y pidió que su agenda fuese lo más breve posible, ya que esa tarde saldría de la ciudad. Su asistente le informó que su padre le había pedido parte de su agenda para que se reunieran en el almuerzo, dónde el señor Kwon sería un invitado. Sintió escalofríos, pero termino por aceptar y concluir con otros pendientes en lo que llegaba esa hora. Pensó más de una vez sobre a dónde podía ir ese almuerzo, si era que los tratos hechos con palabras serían rotos y si todas esas negociaciones se habían ido a la basura. Todo por un berrinche. Todo porque Seungri se había enamorado de alguien más.

No había más opciones en su mente.

Llamó a Seunghyun y le dijo que lo vería esa tarde sin falta, le contó brevemente sobre lo de la reunión y sobre lo que temía, y el mayor no hizo más que tranquilizarlo y darle ánimo. Subió a su auto y condujo hasta el sitio indicado, era un restaurante en una de las zonas caras de Seúl, por lo que quizá sintió más de una mirada sobre si al bajar de su convertible. Dio el nombre de su padre y fue escoltado hacia una sala privada al fondo del lugar, ajusto su saco y relamió sus labios cuando pudo ver a los hombres en la mesa.

Reverenció de forma educada y noto que había cuatro asientos, pero solo dos ocupados.

—¿Llegaste sin problemas? —asintió al sentarse junto a su padre.

El señor Kwon hizo un par de señas, indicando que podían servirles la comida —¿No esperaremos a Jiyong? —musito su padre.

—No, me temo que tengo que disculparme en su nombre —Seungri no lo miro fijamente, entonces se enfocó en su copa de agua— y no solo por esta falta de respeto, porque tengo entendido ha cometido otro error con Seunghyun —levanto la mirada y espero a que el hombre continuara— hace un par de noches, mi hijo llegó borracho a pedirme que terminara con todo esto, alegó razones absurdas e injustificadas en contra de tu hijo.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? —musito su padre mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Seungri entreabrió los labios buscando hablar, pero el otro hombre lo detuvo —Lo que haya o no pasado, no tiene porque inmiscuir en nuestra negociación. Él esta reacio a disculparse, y no pienso forzarlo, pero si lo excluiré de esta reunión y las que sigan.

Su padre lucía tenso y algo molesto con lo que escuchaba, y Seungri se sentía fuera de lugar —Si me permiten hablar, creo que no debieron incluirnos en esto desde el inicio. Él no tiene mucho en Corea, y yo tampoco estando a cargo de nuestro grupo, por ende, será mejor que nos den más tiempo. Van a ser casi dos años desde que el compromiso se rompió, y el tiempo pareció pausarse mientras estuvimos en diferentes zonas horarias, a mi no me quedo más que continuar haciendo mi vida aquí, pero él ha regresado y tiene que reiniciar en esta ciudad, dónde el último recuerdo que tuvo fue conmigo.

—Tienes razón, nos equivocamos al apresurarlos con esta decisión.

El señor Kwon asintió estando de acuerdo —Entonces lo mejor será que los deje solos —musito mientras dejaba su servilleta en la mesa.

Reverenció ante ambos y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin embargo, esta se abrió casi enseguida, dejando que el señor Kwon saliera —Seunghyun, dame un segundo —se detuvo al escucharlo.

—¿Sí?

—No se si tu padre lo sepa o no, pero Jiyong anoche me dijo sobre tu relación con Choi Seunghyun —Seungri endureció su expresión y el hombre leyó eso— supongo que podrás imaginarte lo que Ji me pidió, y porque me negué. No quiero excusarlo contigo, pero solo espero que no guardes rencor por sus actos, se que se ha equivocado contigo más que con cualquiera. Y me da incluso pena ser capaz de dirigirte la palabra, pero quiero que los dos sean capaces de seguir sus vidas, se que tu lo estas haciendo ya, y me siento tranquilo por eso. Sin embargo, a él le está costando más de lo que imaginábamos...

Seungri asintió y lo miro con más comprensión —Lo comprendo, y tal como antes, entre nosotros no hay rencores. Y no lo sé, quizá en unos años podamos incluso ser buenos compañeros, resuelvan lo que resuelvan allí dentro, nosotros seguiremos encontrándonos lo queramos o no. Entonces no te preocupes, sería egoísta de mi parte odiarlo luego de todo lo que compartimos, simplemente, por ahora será mejor mantener la mayor distancia.

—Muchas gracias Seunghyun, siempre he admirado tu capacidad de solucionar problemas —reverenció de forma humilde y termino por salir del restaurante por fin.

Al subir a su auto tomo su teléfono y llamo a Soojoo directamente — _¿Sí?_

—¿Qué haces?

— _Estamos comprando regalos para mis padres y paseando por Itaewon, ¿quieres unirte?_

—No, solo quería pedirte un favor. ¿De casualidad has visto a Jiyong después de la fiesta? —escuchó una negación— ¿Podrías ir a verlo algún día que tengas libre? Solo asegúrate de que no esté bebiéndose medio Gangnam...

— _Oh, oh, ¿Qué paso?_

Suspiro y se estacionó sobre una calle —Se comportó como un idiota, y debe estar sintiendo el peso de las cosas que dijo y pensó. Además, hoy teníamos una reunión y su padre lo ha relegado de la negociación, así que preferí excluirme también.

— _Tenía la sospecha, no lo vi tranquilo en ningún momento de la fiesta. Él sigue muy afectado por tu nueva relación..._

—Lo sé, hable de eso con su padre también. Pero no puedo hacer mucho Soo, mi relación con Seunghyun ya piso otro nivel, nos iremos a vivir juntos apenas inicie el año, y bueno, yo no descarto ni un poco que vayamos a casarnos pronto.

Su amiga jadeo  _—¿Casarse?_

Soltó una risita y salió de su auto —Seunghyun no es tan joven, ¿sabes? Además, él fue quien estuvo buscando departamentos para dar ese paso.

— _Y tú estuviste de acuerdo._

Esbozo una sonrisa y entró a la tienda de pasteles y postres —Noona, yo elegí que fuera una casa —su amiga se rio al otro lado de la línea—. Es simplemente que, cuando estoy con él, no solo siento ese revoloteo de adolescente, también siento que no podría vivir sin él. Se que es lo más cursi que un enamorado puede decir, pero así lo siento, y además yo quiero seguir a su lado... hasta que la muerte nos separe y así.

Soojoo suspiro y soltó una risita — _De verdad lo amas._

—Tanto que a veces me da miedo no ser capaz de demostrárselo.

Con una promesa para verse en unos días, Seungri colgó el teléfono y compró pasteles, helado y más postres, esa noche era navidad y él y Seunghyun iban a encerrarse en una cabaña fuera de la ciudad. A su cargo solo estaban los postres y esperar, ya que Seunghyun iba a recogerlo y llevarlo al sitio final.

Pidió un café y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, miro por el ventanal y sonrió al ver como comenzaba a nevar, le parecía un día bonito. Levanto un momento la vista y notó que todo se estaba llenando de parejas o grupos de amigos, quedando el solo ocupando una mesa para dos, en un punto bastante bonito de la pastelería y cafetería. Miro la hora y un auto deteniéndose enfrente lo hizo reaccionar, las luces se apagaron y Seunghyun bajo del auto, aun sin verlo.

Entonces una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro.

El alto entro al local y busco por él, Seunghyun recibió más que solo la mirada de su enamorado, y eso hizo sentir mejor a Seungri. Encontró sus ojos y un par de hoyuelos se formaron en el mayor, provocando quizá envidia en más de un comensal del lugar. Tomo las bolsas y se puso de pie, Seunghyun camino hasta él y busco ayudarle, Seungri se puso de puntillas y dejo un beso rápido en su mejilla, provocándole el sonrojo más tierno del mundo.

—Vamos, el helado se derrite.

Y en poco más de una hora, Seunghyun le mostró la bella cabaña de su hermana, dónde pasarían esa noche y el resto del día siguiente. Al llegar corrió a meter el helado en la nevera y noto que ya había cosas preparadas en la mesa —¿Sobrevivió? —asintió cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Es bastante linda —murmuro, refiriéndose a la cabaña.

Seunghyun abrió la nevera y comenzó a sacar las cosas para la cena —En realidad era para mí, pero noona la adoraba más que yo.

Pusieron la mesa entre anécdotas que Seunghyun le contaba, sobre las muchas veces que visitaban ese lugar cuando eran niños. Seungri tenía la tarea de poner la mesa, sin embargo, cuando se asomo al comedor, noto que la mesa era muy grande, y quizá demasiado solo para ellos dos. Regresó con el mayor y le dijo que sería más cómodo si cenaban en la mesa pequeña de la misma cocina, una que parecía un desayunador, Seunghyun sonrió y asintió.

Con unas velas que Seungri retiro del comedor enorme, ilumino la mesa y fue acomodando todo lo que Seunghyun terminaba de servir. Todo lucía delicioso. Por fin se sentaron y sirvieron ese vino que el mayor le contó que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando, brindaron con una sonrisa imborrable y cenaron aun entre historias sobre la cabaña —Ustedes eran muy pequeños, y fueron tan maduros con la situación.

Cuando Seunghyun y su hermana eran niños, sus padres discutían todo el tiempo y habían llegado a la conclusión de que separarse era lo mejor. Provocando que sus hijos tuvieran que verlos por separado, y por supuesto, no se salvaron de traumantes terapias con varios psicólogos, cuando ellos realmente no sufrieron demasiado con eso —Para personas con nuestro tipo de vida no es realmente raro conocer lo que son los divorcios, ¿no lo crees?

Seungri estuvo de acuerdo —Creo que de 5 amigos que tenía de niño, solo yo tenía padres aun casados.

—Allí te das cuenta de que en realidad no deja un trauma.

—¿Pero no te causa algo de aversión al matrimonio? —preguntó sinceramente curioso.

Seunghyun dio un trago a su copa y negó —En mucha gente sí, como en mi hermana. Pero a mi me causo algo diferente... yo no quisiera terminar así, quiero casarme y hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo funcionar. Mis padres se casaron por cuestiones financieras, y en su ambición no les importo sacrificar su vida romántica, yo por otro lado... bueno, tu me conoces —asintió mirándolo ser tan sincero con sus palabras.

El mayor vivía por el romance.

—Lo sé, todos estos meses he llegado a conocerte mejor.

Seunghyun levantó una ceja y se recargo en la mesa, mirándolo con toda la atención posible —Y aun sigues aquí.

—Y seguiré, hasta que te canses de mi —se levantó y le planto un beso antes de caminar hasta la nevera.

Tomo la caja mediana y saco un pastel rojo con decoraciones navideñas, era de chocolate y red velvet, lo llevó hasta la mesa y le entregó un tenedor —Me dijeron que era el más popular.

Lo probaron al mismo tiempo y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con la razón de su popularidad, terminaron casi la mitad y optaron por irse a recostar un rato en la sala, Seunghyun encendió la pantalla y dejo algún programa de fondo, terminaron con la primera botella de vino y se levanto por una más. Seungri aprovechó ese momento y fue por el regalo que le había conseguido un día antes, lo dejo en su lugar y espero paciente.

El alto sonrió en cuanto lo vio —El tuyo esta debajo del árbol —corrió y lo abrió como un niño, era lo que imaginaba, un suéter Gucci que llevaba tiempo deseando— creo que hay algo más allí —levantó la vista y sacudió la caja.

Era un collar con un dije brillante.

Seunghyun desabotonó la parte de arriba de su camisa y le mostró un dije idéntico, Seungri se mantuvo serio al mirar el brillo que contrastaba con su piel más oscura. Se mantuvo muy serio. El brillo lo tenía ido, y su corazón se estaba achicando poco a poco. Ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de que respiraba. La mirada del mayor cambio y una mano se acercó a tomar la suya.

—¿Fue demasiado? —preguntó preocupado— no quiero que pienses que quiero atarte o que estoy siendo posesivo, es solo que siempre quise algo así... quiero decir, como ropa de pareja, pero no tan cursi, sino más sutil, ¿me estoy explicando?

El menor tomo su collar y se lo coloco con cuidado —Me encanta, es más sutil que un anillo.

—No quiero apresurar esto —asintió— pero quiero que me recuerdes dónde sea que estés, y quiero acordarme de ti donde quiera que esté.

Se acercó y le dio un beso lento y tierno —Ahora abre tu regalo.

La caja pesaba, eran dos botellas de vino de una cosecha casi imposible de conseguir, algo que le había hecho ir por cielo mar y tierra para conseguirlas —Gracias —respondió sonriente y dejándole otro beso en agradecimiento— no voy a querer abrirlas nunca, debieron costarte una fortuna.

—Puedes agradecerme de otra forma —musito coquetamente conforme dejaba de nuevo las cajas en la mesita.

Seunghyun se acercó a él y lo sostuvo de la barbilla —Justamente de eso quería hablarte, esta noche quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo —Seungri frunció el ceño sin entender del todo— no me mires así, se que disfrutamos mucho, pero quiero que dejes esas fantasías salir. No quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero que me utilices —levantó las cejas ahora sorprendido— necesito que dejes de pensarlo tanto y que saques tu lado pervertido de una vez por todas.

—Entiendo —se puso de pie y extendió su mano, Seunghyun lo tomo y se puso de pie también, fue guiado hasta la habitación del mayor, la que ahora parecía más de invitados. Seungri sonrió para si mismo cuando vio la cama— recuéstate.

—¿Necesito una safe word?

Seungri se rio —No vas a querer detenerme —le quito el saco y fue desabrochando su camisa de seda, la dejo abierta y bajo hasta sus pantalones, solo dejándolo en bóxer y camisa— recuéstate y no te muevas.

Obedeció y se quedo mirando al techo por unos minutos, pensó en las veces que huyó a esa habitación años antes, fuera por las peleas de sus padres, por los desamores de su vida o por los momentos en que ni siquiera él mismo se quería. En su mayoría, todo eran recuerdos malos, y una parte estaba tranquila porque nunca había dejado que ninguna ex pareja pisara ese sitio. Sin embargo, allí estaba, rompiendo su regla y sintiéndose como adolescente otra vez. Estaba semi desnudo y esperando por su amante, se rio un poco al darse cuenta de que jamás había imaginado esa escena en esa cabaña.

La vida era sumamente inesperada.

Y más inesperado fue ver llegar a Seungri con varios listones brillantes y decorativos —¿Eso no estaba en el...?

—Shh, mañana los pondré de vuelta —el menor se montó sobre la cama y deshizo su corbata azul— ahora, para que dejes de cuestionarte todo —lo sentó y coloco la corbata sobre sus ojos.

—No puedo ver.

Seungri soltó una risita involuntaria —De eso se trata —hizo el nudo y se aseguro de que el mayor no viera nada.

Tomo su mano derecha y amarró uno de los listones dorados a su muñeca, no apretando, simplemente manteniéndolo allí, tomo la otra mano e hizo lo mismo con otro listón —¿Será que no podre hablar tampoco?

Jalo la mano derecha y sonrió cuando el listón incluso sobraba, lo ato a la orilla de la cabecera y se dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con la izquierda. Relamió sus labios y sintió su vientre bajo arder, la imagen era demasiado sensual. —Si no tuviera miedo de las filtraciones y los hackers, juro que tomaría trecientas fotografías de esto.

—Te entiendo, esa vez que estabas debajo de mi escritorio yo quería hacer lo mismo —ambos se rieron y Seungri tomo lo que había dejado fuera de la habitación, lo dejo sobre el escritorio cercano y se subió a la cama otra vez.

Seunghyun jadeo cuando sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, el no ver aun le causaba conflicto, y el tener las manos atadas lo hacia sentir distinto. Quería pensar en eso, pero el menor no le daba descanso, sus labios delgados y húmedos paseaban por sus clavículas, hundiéndose y lamiendo su piel caliente. Sintió el primer jalón debido a los listones, Seungri había pegado su entrepierna con la suya, y sus manos instintivamente buscaron bajar. Escuchó una risita y bufo estirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Seungri lo tenía totalmente indefenso. Un par de movimientos sobre su erección le hicieron casi hablar, lo que el menor pareció comprender, ya que sus labios por fin se enfrentaron a los suyos. Seunghyun fue besado como nunca, fue ablandado y controlado durante ese par de minutos que parecieron ser un segundo.

El menor se despegó con un jadeo y el peso en la cama disminuyó, corrió a tomar el bote del escritorio y regreso a la cama —Ok, no vayas a asustarte.

—La advertencia me asus... ¡Ah! ¡Está frio!

Seungri se agachó y lamio el helado sobre su clavícula, un gemido mudo le hizo saber que no se había equivocado, tomo otra cucharada e hizo lo mismo en la clavícula derecha. Seunghyun quiso moverse y el listón se tensó, eso lo hizo sonreír. Tomo otro poco y lo hizo caer por su barbilla, provocando que su cuello se estirara y el helado se derritiera sobre el mismo. Su piel estaba tan caliente que el helado no duraba mucho estando quieto, eso prendió un poco más a Seungri. Paso su lengua lentamente conforme comía el helado de su cuello, y el gruñido de Seunghyun resultó hacerlo perder un poco el control. Dejo su cuello y mordió su labio inferior conforme lo besaba arduamente, siendo recibido de la mejor forma posible.

—Té verde —musito cuando sus labios se separaron un segundo.

Seungri alcanzó el bote y tomo una cucharada, la puso sobre los labios de Seunghyun y espero a que se enfriaran, entonces dejo que comiera del helado —¿Tu fantasía es engordarme o algo así? 

—No tener el control te vuelve muy hablador.

—Lo siento, lo siento, voy a callarme ya —la cuchara fría regreso a sus labios y las palabras se terminaron.

Se inclino un poco y rozo sus labios, estaban como los quería.

Se bajó de la cama y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa, subió una vez más y sintió el cuerpo de Seunghyun estremecerse cuando su erección rozo sus costillas. Se acomodo con cuidado y acercó su miembro a los labios del mayor, quien no tardo ni un segundo en entender. Y mucho menos fue gentil. Seungri soltó un gemido sonoro y se sostuvo en la cabecera cuando su miembro comenzó a ser devorado. Seunghyun aun en una situación así tenía que mostrar algo de dominación, adoraba eso de él. La felación tomo un ritmo más tortuoso, el frío de sus labios daba una sensación contraria a la de su lengua juguetona. Dios, ni siquiera era consciente de sus jadeos y gemidos, la sensación era de lo más placentera y su cuerpo le daba señales de que eso estaba por terminarse. Alcanzo a tener control y gimió al salir de su boca de un movimiento.

Retomo un poco de su aliento y tomo el bote de helado una vez más, dejo una cucharada caer sobre su pecho y lo escuchó suspirar. Paseó el helado hasta su pezón y entonces dejo que la cuchara de metal le diera escalofríos. El frío aun lo hacía estremecerse, y el helado por suerte aún no estaba derritiéndose demasiado. Armo un camino de helado verde por sus pezones y bajando poco a poco, sus labios lo comían y se enfriaban más y más. Los listones se tensaron un poco y su abdomen se contrajo cuando Seungri dejo que el helado se deslizara hasta más debajo de su abdomen. Mantuvo la cuchara en sus labios y los enfrió lo suficiente, acaricio su cadera con parsimonia y entonces se acercó de lleno.

La cabecera hizo un ruido con el tirón de los listones y Seungri comenzó a chuparlo de la misma forma tortuosa con la que el mayor lo hizo. El sabor a té verde se sentía muy presente, pero la sensación de lo caliente de su miembro con el frío del helado era algo muy inexplicable. Seungri había visto aquello en alguna película, y la idea no había desaparecido de su mente nunca, sin embargo, nunca había tenido la confianza con alguien como para intentarlo. Y el cuerpo temblando de Seunghyun lo hacía sentir emocionado, el mayor estaba tan excitado como él, además de que ya sabía lo pervertido que podía ser...

Su cuerpo se arqueo por última vez y la cabecera hizo otro sonido fuerte cuando Seunghyun consiguió su orgasmo.

Regresó a su rostro y dejo un par de besos en sus mejillas, limpió su frente y sonrió al verlo reírse y recuperar su aliento. Siguió dejando besos por su rostro, en las comisuras de sus labios, en su barbilla y en su cuello. Seunghyun busco besarlo cuando lo sintió cerca, y él se dejo ser besado —Acabas de darme uno de los mejores orgasmos posibles —le susurro.

—Todavía no termino —con las piernas se hizo un espacio entre las suyas y lo beso una vez más.

Los listones en algún momento terminaron en sus propias manos y su cuerpo fue atado de formas diferentes, y por supuesto, el helado se terminó. Con quejas y dolores, ambos se levantaron y se ducharon antes de ir a dormir. Seunghyun se encargó de remover los restos de helado del cuello de Seungri y se río cuando el menor seguía quejándose porque ya quería irse a dormir. Se secaron el uno al otro y solo se metieron a la cama con ropa interior limpia. Seunghyun estiro su brazo y lo invitó a abrazarlo, no sin antes darle un beso lento, rozo su barbilla con cariño y dejo que sus labios lo rozaran como si lo quisieran para toda la vida. Y como era de esperarse, Seungri respondió aceptando a esa propuesta no dicha.

Se acurrucaron en el centro de la cama y cerraron los ojos dejándose envolver por la relajación y el silencio del bosque donde estaban. Como después lo harían el resto de sus navidades como pareja, con la diferencia de que después lo harían en su casa propia, esa pequeña residencia que al final si habían comprado. La que se volvió su hogar por el resto de sus vidas, y la que sus hijos heredaron en cierto punto.

Sí, sus hijos, los que llegaron a su vida a principios de los treintas de Seungri, cuando dijo que estaba listo y cuando Seunghyun vivía demostrándole lo bello que era tener niños. Esas dos princesas por las que los dos entregaron todo su amor y esfuerzo. Por las que luego de años, los padres de Seunghyun lo perdonaron y se unieron a su vida una vez más, aceptando finalmente que lo suyo con Seungri era como de cuento de hadas.

Porque así lo fue, su historia termino hasta que la muerte los separo. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se termino TwT
> 
> No me queda más que agradecerles muchísimo el apoyo y los comentarios, esto originalmente era un one shot y por mi necedad se volvió un mini fic y termino en esto.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, porque yo adoré a esta pareja <3
> 
> De nuevo, gracias.
> 
> -Liz.


End file.
